The Three Demons
by Brago12716
Summary: Hiei gets sucked into the world of Fairy Tail where he must fight to keep his sanity amidst everything else that happens. He will face new challenges meet new demons and may even have fun along the way. He will not however under any circumstances find love, or maybe a cute demon helps him maybe she doesn't. Please read and review.
1. This is Why Demons Hate Humans

The Three Demons

Chapter 1

This is Why Demons Hate Humans

Demon world, a vast land that is filled with demons and apparitions. Today however, in one valley, the only sounds that were heard were that of explosions. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were all fighting one demon, but not just any demon. This demon had the power of teleportation and was using this power to spy on the leaders of demon world and spirit world. He was not powerful himself, he was just so fast with his teleportation that he could any other team sent to capture him.

Yusuke Urameshi, a teenage boy of 16 years old, wears a green tracksuit with black shoes and slick back black hair. His portion of the destruction to demon world is mostly due to his spirit gun and reckless fighting. Currently the boy is trying to blast everything in sight with his shotgun in order to weed out their target.

Yoko Kurama, or if you are his human family Shuichi Minamino, is a polite young man of technically 16 in his current body. However, his mental age is a few centuries old and that makes his actual age something hard to determine. Kurama currently has on a light red, almost pink, tracksuit with black shoes. His most distinguishable feature is his long red hair that gives him a more feminine look than anything else. He is currently on a tree limb trying to avoid being hit with a stray shotgun blast from Yusuke.

Hiei, also known as Jaganshi Hiei, is a man standing at a height of 5ft 3in and the shortest of the trio. He is wears a black sleeveless shirt and black pants tucked into black boots, and over that is a black coat-like jacket with a white collar. His most noticeable feature that his eyes are a deep crimson with his third being the color purple. He is currently trying to use his jigan eye to look for their target, which would be a lot simpler if the idiot detective was actually letting the creep come out.

When the explosions stopped and a huge clearing was made Hiei and Kurama moved to Yusuke who was at the center of it. "You do realize that Koenma want's him alive and not dead, right," Kurama pointed out.

With a role of his eye's Yusuke replied, "yeah, but this guy is pissing me off with his constant hit and run tactic and even Hiei is having trouble with his speed."

"Not trouble, just not worth my time to take this seriously, but even I have to admit that I am getting ticked off at him." Hiei commented, "more to the point is that your need for destruction has put us on equal ground with him, and not a leg up."

At this point Yusuke was just confused, "what are you talking about? I made a clearing so that we can fight back to back with no way of another sneak attack."

"Yusuke, this man can teleport anywhere so he can teleport above us and move to get the drop on us faster than we can on him. Even with our superior speed and strength we can't catch this teleporter."

Then there came a voice all around them, "your friend speaks the truth, however that is not why I am leaving. I am leaving because I am bored with you already..." Then behind Hiei appeared a black hole, and out came their target who grabbed him by the neck and pull him closer in the hole. "...but first, I am going to get rid of the one that has caused me the most grief with his speed."

"Don't you dare," Yusuke growled out as he aimed and fired his spirit gun at the teleporter. Just as the hole was about to close completely the blast went in and disappeared with Hiei and their target. "No, where did they go Kurama."

"I don't know Yusuke, I don't know," was all he said. The both of them continued to look where the hole had just vanished before deciding to go back and report this to Koenma.

* * *

 **Inside the void**

Unknown to our two detectives, the spirit blast hit their target in the gut and went through it. "Damn, I didn't think they would get me, at least I can send you to a place where they will never find you." Before the demon could bleed out, he through Hiei into another portal, and this portal didn't lead to human world, demon world, or spirit world.

* * *

 **Earthland, on the way to Blue Pegasus villa**

The Fairy Tail team were on their way to meet the other teams of the guild alliance. Natsu Dragneel was sick from the wagon ride going there. Lucy was complaining about how she shouldn't be there because she was too weak. Gray was looking board and gloomy as always, while Erza was being her usual self. Happy, a flying blue cat that can talk, was sitting up front watching everything while eating a fish.

Suddenly there opened a black whole in the sky, "guys, you might want to come take a look at this." Happy called out to them and they all immediately reacted to see what he was talking about. The whole looked big enough to send through a human, but other than that strange in appearance.

The moment of wonder was brought to an abrupt halt as a man looked to fall out of it. Quickly thinking, "Happy go grab him and bring him to safety," Erza ordered. With a quick 'aye sir' from him he sent flying at top speed to catch the falling man. As soon as he was caught Happy noticed his many scars and cuts all across his body. Erza noticed how close the villa was so she yelled, "take him to the villa, we can bandage him up there."

Hurrying the carriage they quickly made it to the villa where they walked in to see various statues and such of Pegasus and found the man lying on the couch just to the side of the big room. Once inside Erza immediately went to work removing the mans clothes to see his wounds clearly. She quickly found his sword and a compact mirror under his coat and sent it into her requip space for safekeeping. She worked her way until she noticed the bandage over his head and thought that it was another wound.

Before she could take it off and reveal Hiei's third eye, however the lights all cut off and a spotlight was shown at the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome Fairy Tail," came the greetings and the echo of the Trimens. "Hibiki of the hundreds night, Eve of the holy night, and Ren of the silent night," they introduced themselves after which they stroke a group pose.

"Silence," Erza yelled at them, which immediately floored the three men. "This man needs medical attention before he loses to much blood." Quickly recovering from her yell, all three shot up and went to get a medical kit and water. With a quick thank you she went to work cleaning his wounds the best she could.

"So what is the guys name Titania and how did he get that badly cut," Eve asked with obvious curiosity.

"I don't know either of those answers, but I do know that he must have been in a huge battle for him to receive this many wounds." Erza said, she could barely walk after this many injuries but they didn't appear to be normal cuts. There was a fowl energy about them, the energy she got when Mira used her satan soul.

Unknown to them all Hiei was actually awake the whole time and decided not to alert them to his awoken presence. 'So I am in a new world am I, that is not fine with me. The only consolation I now have is that I get a break from being Koenma's lap dog. Although that doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun with some good battles here, now to get information on the new arrivals.'

After Erza was sure that he was safe with her basic knowledge of field medics, Lamia Scale quickly arrived and soon after little Wendy arrived. 'they are going to be going to war and one of these guild's sent a little girl, she may just be for support but that is still foolish.'

That was when Erza got an idea, "Wendy, you said you could use support magic right, is there any chance part of that support magic has healing properties in them. We have a very injured man over there that needs help," she asked.

"A-a-a-a-actually I am a s-s-s-sky d-d-dragon s-s-slayer so I can use all kinds of healing magic," Wendy shakily stated to the scarlet knight as she was lead to her patient. While she was healing Hiei, he heard a smooth voice that sent chills down his spine talk. The man was introduced as something known as an Ichiya and it was about to begin explaining why these four different groups came together, however he had to use the bathroom first.

Hiei made sure to notice Ichiya's energy before he left, just in case. When it came back, Hiei noticed that it had a different energy signature than the first time. He scanned the room and noticed that it was a similar energy as one person in the room. He ran through the possibilities in an instant, 'a double agent maybe, that would be smart when playing fools. I don't see everyone here as foolish though, but maybe someone else has a similar power as her. That would make more sense, I see this going a few different ways. Either one fool will make a run for it without a plan and cause more trouble than needed. Or everyone will stay and follow their plan, whatever it is.'

Before he could continue with the thought he waited and listened as the fake Ichiya and the one known as Hibiki explained who the group was facing. A man known as Cobra, 'poison snakes, should be interesting to see which fool gets poisoned.' Someone named Racer, 'now he would be fun to fight with, and I could probably win after a few clashes.' A man named Hot-eye, 'a plain mercenary that is nothing special, if I can get their trust I can leave this Hot-eye to the others.' A woman named Angel, 'that one I might need more information on, but I can guess that she either has angelic powers or is just using the name.' The man of mystery Midnight, 'you fools should get a better network of information when planning these things out.' And finally the control center Brain, 'the head chief is probably best saved for after we defeat his cronies.'

Hiei was brought out of his assessment when Hibiki spoke again, "after we locate their hideout, we will use the magical bomber Christina." 'a group like your enemies will see that coming a mile away you fool.'

"Alright, I am fired up," exclaimed a presence that Hiei found to be a familiar demonic energy. Natsu was about to rush out of the door until a black bur kicked him back to the group of mages.

"You should know better than to rush off without a straight out plan," the voice that spoke was harsh. The voice came from the man that Wendy had just finished healing.

"So, you are awake now, mind telling us who you are than," Erza spoke harshly and was now in a battle stance. Nobody attacks a guild mate without answers.

"My name is Hiei, and I am here from a battle gone wrong, and your plan will fail." The now dubbed Hiei stated in a cold and certain tone when he spoke.

"I calculated the possibility of this plan succeeding myself, it is guaranteed that we will win." Now Hiei was getting annoyed by this Hibiki fellow who thought that numbers were all that determine victory.

"Your plan will fail because of two reasons: one nobody on this planet isn't going to be able to see a magical bomber coming straight at them you fool." Hiei stated plainly and had a deadpan look on his face as though it were obvious.

"Now that I think about it, your plan does suck Hiboki," Natsu stated as he stood up as though nothing happened.

"My name is Hibiki and it does not suck, but what is your second reason," he asked with clear venom in his voice.

Hiei just smirked and shot a hand through the fake Ichiya in front of everyone, and everyone got into fighting stances. Erza already had him by the throat before Lucy shouted, "holy hell," turning around Erza noticed that Ichiya's body was disappearing in a yellow dust.

"What did you do to him," shouted Erza as she slammed his head against the wall.

"If you fools could feel energies, you would be able to tell that the real Ichiya is still in the bathroom, and that one I just sent back to whatever realm it came from was a fake." Hiei said with an unimpressed look before he quickly removed her hand from around his throat by grabbing her wrist and squeezing until she couldn't hold on.

"Then explain as to why he disappeared from thin air in a yellow light," Erza demanded.

"I believe the blonde woman can explain that better than I can," he said pointing to Lucy.

"How can I explain why you did what you just did," Lucy shouted at the man.

"Because the energy that he gave off was similar to that of yours, more specifically your gold keys," Hiei stated back.

"So are you saying that the Ichiya that you attacked was a celestial spirit of some kind," Erza asked him to which he nodded. 'although I don't know what a celestial spirit is, but I guess this is the work of that Angel woman.' "Lucy, do you know of any spirit that has shape shifting abilities," she asked.

"I only know of the zodiac spirit Gemini, and if the gate of the twins is here than they must be contracted with one of the members of Oracion Seis." Lucy surmised while Hiei still thought that the spirit thing was strange.

"So the Oracion Seis has a celestial mage, that is still troublesome and very bad if they have a lot of spirits." Lyon stated, 'that was his name right, regardless this place has different forms of magic and this is going to get very complicated very soon.'

"We need to make sure that we are able to take each person out before the other members arrive," Hiei stated.

"So that means that we divide and conquer into groups and not all at once," Jura stated with a commanding voice.

"Yes that is the best course of action here, but first we should introduce ourselves and magic since I do not know you or your power." Hiei stated, "I am Hiei Jaganshi, I am a demon of demon world from another dimension. My powers include super speed and fire elemental control." He inwardly smirked at all of their shocked and fearful faces.

"I am Gray fullbuster and I am an ice make mage and I hate all demons weather they be from this dimension or not," Gray yelled.

I am Lyon Vastia and I am also an ice make mage and I am in complete agreement with Gray," Lyon also yelled.

"Does it look like I care what you think of me, or care about whatever this dimension's demons did to you two," Hiei plainly stated.

"Calm down both of you, he has a good head and has more experience than any of us, we need him to help us, not be our enemy," Erza stated in a commanding tone before turning back to Hiei. "I am Erza Scarlet and I use requip magic and I believe this is yours," Erza said as she gave Hiei's sword back to him.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia and as you may have guessed I use celestial spirit magic," Lucy stated with excitement.

"I am Sherry Blendy and I use doll magic," Sherry introduced.

"I am Hibiki of the hundred night and I use archive," Hibiki said.

"I am Eve of the holy night and I use snow magic," Eve said.

"I am Ren of the silent night and I use wind magic," Ren said.

"I am Jura Neekis and I use rock magic," Jura said.

"I am Wendy Marvell and I am a sky dragon slayer so I know support and healing magic, and that's all I am afraid," Wendy timidly said.

"I am Carla, Wendy's partner and protector and I use arial magic to grow wings and fly," Carla snutidly said.

"I am Happy Natsu's partner and friend and I also use arial magic to grow wings and fly," Happy chimed in.

"I am Natsu Dragneel and I am a fire dragon slayer," Natsu spoke with a grin.

"Where does your demon energy come into play at," Hiei asked, and giving everyone else a huge shock while doing it.

"I am not a demon, I may destroy a lot of things but I am no demon," Natsu declared with passion.

"Yeah, flame brain is no demon, he be overly destructive but he is no demon," Gray defended with great conviction.

"So I just happen to be able to sense demon energy in him and very powerful energy at that. Out of everyone here you are the only one with energy similar to mine, but I am surprised that you can be a demon and not know it." Hiei actually said with a smirk on his face which turned to a scowl at Gray's next words.

"Right now we need to deal with the Oracion Seis and then all of us are going to discuss this and then we will see how confident you are demon trash." He said with so much venom that Cobra would be impressed with how toxic it was.

"Your words prove something that is already known here I believe, demons hate humans as much as humans hate us," Hiei said.


	2. Planning and Action

**The Three Demons**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Planning and Action**

"Do any of you use telepathy," Hiei asked to the group.

"I can, and my range is five miles," Hibiki said stepping forward.

Hiei smirked and said, "fifteen," which made the blonde just sink into the floor with depression.

"Did you just ask so you could glote," Gray asked in irritation.

"No, I asked because that is a key point in the plan, and so we will divide into five teams," he started before taking a second glance and nodding to himself in confirmation. "First team will be Gray, Lyon, and Sherry, your job will be to scour the woods within twenty miles until you find a member of the Oracion Seis. When you find them, you can form any plan you wish in the effort to take them down. I had originally had Natsu work with you, but i can't trust that you won't do something stupid."

"How ironic, a demon talking about trust," Lyon commented with a sneer.

"Enough, we need his help, and we can't have his help if you two don't put your differences aside," Erza said in a commanding tone.

"As I was saying, team two will consist of Erza, Wendy, and the cats, and your job will be support. The cats will fly you two where any support is needed, while Wendy heals, Erza will protect, any questions," Hiei stated.

"Why can't I go with Natsu," Happy, the blue cat, asked.

"I just said that team two has two members, to conserve their power you two are to fly them, you are simply needed elsewhere," he answered back.

"Now that you mentioned me, where will I be," Natsu asked with a grin full of hope for a fight.

"Be patient, first is team three, and that will be Lucy, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. Your job will be the same as team one, scour the woods within twenty miles until you find a member of the Oracion Seis. However, you all will also have the added bonus as being the command center, so you three will have to protect Hibiki," Hiei ordered them next.

"So, team one is search and destroy, team two is support, and team three is command center," Jura surmised.

"Yes, but for this to work, I assume that we can't kill them like we do on my world, so we need a containment team. That will consist of Jura and Ichiya, and they will stay at a specified location that is easily defend-able. When you defeat an enemy is when you meet up with them and contain him," he ordered.

"That just leaves you and Natsu, what will you be doing while we search and destroy," Sherry asked.

"I will be tracking it with my third eye, don't ask all of it's capabilities, you don't need to know. While I tack it, Natsu will be watching my back and making sure nobody is going to sneak attack while my back is turned. I don't trust any of you, but since he is the only thing close to me, I will trust him at the moment," Hiei commented.

"That makes sense, we destroy the enemy and keep their focus on us so you two can search," Erza commented.

"That is a good plan, gives us an edge in the battles to come, any other notes in the plan Hiei," Jura asked.

"Yes, when team two is not on a support run, they should stay with the containment team. At that location is where we will be relocating since we have already been compromised at this location. From there team one will go twenty miles out and work their way in while searching for any of the enemy. Team three will go fifteen miles out while keeping an eye out for the enemy as well, any further questions," Hiei asked them.

"That just about covers it with me, anybody have anything to add," Jura asked rhetorically.

"Good, now let's move out before they find us and attack just so they can pick us all off with their team work, because I doubt that you all have any experience in that," he commented as they all made their way to the exit.

"What makes you say that we don't have good teamwork," Lucy asked, a little offended and the remark.

"Think about it Lucy, we are an alliance that never worked together before, the Oracion Seis has probably had experience fighting as a unit," Erza informed her as they walked through the woods.

The walk through the woods went on until the came to a rock formation where they could easily defend from. It was closed on all sides except one and had a space that someone could take cover from anything above them.

Turning to face them, Hiei said, "this will be containment area from now one, all teams are to move out now and go in different directions."

They all ran through the woods in different directions and kept their eyes peeled while Hiei and Natsu slowly walked through the woods until they came to a cliff-side. Natsu noticed that they had moved far enough away decided to speak, "I don't know why you did that, or who you are, but I didn't want them to know."

Hiei looked back over his shoulder to see the dragon slayer with a blank look before saying, "so you knew you were a demon, why hide with these pathetic humans."

"They hide my demonic aura from all the time I have spent with them over the years, and I didn't want to do what I was bread for and decided to hide," Natsu said plainly.

"Since you do seem to have experience, do you know of a way to get home," he asked.

"No, but I do know of someone that might, though I don't know what's in it for me," he replied deviously.

"That power that you hide is actually quite impressive, so I can't scare you with my power. I can however, offer you a deal to mess with the memories of everyone that knows your secret," Hiei offered with a smirk.

"I guess that is one of the powers of that jagan eye of yours, so yeah, if you can deliver, I will get her to do some research," Natsu said with a demonic grin.

"Good, but now let's continue with the search for this Nirvana," he said as he jumped down, quickly followed by Natsu.

"That reminds me, Nirvana is actually a machine that switches darkness and light between the two. Demons are not affected due to us not having magic, or being able to switch that with demon energy, but that means that everyone else might turn on us," he warned.

"This is supposed to be an ancient device of some kind, but you seem to know far more than that blonde simpleton with his archive," Hiei said as he rose a stoic eyebrow.

"You don't need to know everything, but technically I am over four hundred years old, and I was there when they sealed the thing," Natsu confirmed.

"So you know where the thing is, why am I wasting the energy searching for it," he stoically asked with a little irritation in his voice.

"I know where, but we need to make sure the enemy doesn't find out, so we will circle the area around it until the rest take the Seis down," he replied calmly.

"Nice plan, you might actually be the only person of that group that I can stand," Hiei said with a smirk as they did what Natsu suggested walked around the area of Nirvana.

That is until they heard something through the telepathy, "Angel, Racer, and Hot Eye have all been beaten and contained. Wendy however has been taken by Brain and Erza has been bitten by Cobra's snake, we need help in retrieving Wendy to heal her," Hibiki told them in panic.


	3. A Demon's Search Begins

The Three Demons

Chapter 3

A Demon's Search Begins

Hiei and Natsu were running back through the woods and making a direct path to where the Oracion Seis took Wendy, and apparently Happy as well. Since Hiei had the jagan and made sure to memorize everyone's energy, he was able to track Wendy to the place where the Oracion Seis were using as a base of operations. What they didn't know was that they were too late in rescuing her before they forced her to do something that caused them all more problems. When they got there and stood in front of the entrance and saw inside of it, they saw a man that Natsu seemed to recognize.

"Jellal," Natsu said in angry shock as Wendy kept on apologizing over and over again for healing the man that stood before them just inside the cave. The man known as Jellal was standing over a coffin before turning to face them with Brain to their opposing left with Wendy on the right. A man was sitting cross-legged on a flying carpet and sleeping, so Hiei seemingly ignored him for the moment, but was still somewhat weary. Wendy soon fainted from use of her magic, from what Hiei guessed, before Natsu spoke again. "I don't know why you're here, or where you came from, but you don't belong here," he was about to break off into a run before Hiei stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, look at his eyes, he almost seems confused about something, I think Wendy healed his body but not the mind, let me try something though," Hiei stated before trying to read the man's mind. He found it to be in a complete disarray and followed no structure of organization at all, this only happens when the person has amnesia or a block on the mind that creates an illusion of amnesia. When he tried to delve any deeper, he wasn't pushed out or saw anymore illusions, this means that the man has amnesia.

"Can you sense anything wrong with him," Natsu quietly asked from his position beside him and looking ready to pounce regardless of the answer.

"He has amnesia so whatever their plan was, it won't work for he can't remember a thing but a name that keeps repeating in his head, Erza," he revealed.

"So, he forgot everything but the name of Titania, then he is of no use to me anymore," Brain yelled before making a move to kill Jellal, only to get blasted away by said individual.

"We don't want any trouble, we just came here to collect the girl that was stolen, you can go about your own business," Hiei calmly stated to the bluenette in order to not get attacked needlessly.

Jellal just nodded before calmly walking out of the cave and to an unknown location, "why did you just let him get away," Natsu asked with a fury in his eyes.

"Because the current mission takes priority over some personal vendetta against one man, after this whole Nirvana business is taken care of is when you can go after him, and I figured you would know this," Hiei replied.

"Fine, let's get Wendy and Happy back to Erza to heal her, and yes, I do know that is how it should be done, but when you live with humans so much, you lose sight of your demon self," the dragon demon said as he picked up Wendy and Happy. They began running back to where Erza is so Wendy could heal the woman and finally get another powerhouse back on their feet.

* * *

Containment area

They arrived at the containment area where everyone was waiting with the prisoners and a severely poisoned Erza was waiting for Wendy. "I'm glad that you didn't do anything stupid while we were gone, like cutting off her arm to stop the poison," Hiei mentioned as Natsu woke Wendy up.

"She asked us to, Lyon tried to do it but Gray stopped him, she passed out while they were debating," Jura stated from off to the side as he watched Wendy awaken and then say she had to heal Jellal or something.

"We don't care, just hurry up and heal Scarlet so we can have another powerhouse, I don't feel like fighting all of what's left by myself," Hiei stated as if her reviving Jellal was no big deal. They all watched Wendy heal Erza, then, just as she finished, they all felt a wave of tremendous magic power shoot out into the sky in a mixture of light and dark magic as everyone was freaking out. "I am guessing that Nirvana has been unsealed, once Erza is back up, we will go there at once to fight," he stated loudly so they will quite down, and they did as they waited for the knight to awaken.

It didn't take long for her to awaken, or to get rushed by her friends in a hug since she was alright, and after prying the people off her, they were standing at the ready. "So, let me get this straight, an amnesiac Jellal was revived by Wendy, Hiei let Jellal go in favor of the mission and in return Jellal is suspected of activating Nirvana, did I get everything," Erza asked.

"Yes, we were all about to go to the light source after you woke up, now that you have, let us move," Hiei stated. They all started running in the direction of the light before finally running into someone they didn't expect to see, Midnight.

"This is as far as you all go," was all the boy said, it was a voice that reminded everyone of Hiei, stoic and a little condescending.

"You all leave here at once, leave him to me," Hiei stated as he stared Midnight down, the others looked like they might protest.

"Enough, this is no time to risk one man over all, at the very least Hiei can by us enough time to get to Nirvana, now let's go," Jura ordered, and nobody wanted to protest, so Hiei was left alone with Midnight.

"How do you wish to die, painfully slow in excruciating agony, or fast with hardly any pain at all," Midnight said in monotone once everyone was gone.

"Honestly, I'd rather die in battle against as many foes as I can take, which means it won't be here," Hiei stated honestly as he unsheathed his sword.

"Since you're the first of my pray, make it a little entertaining for me before I kill the rest," Midnight said as he began walking to the demon.

"Flamethrower," Hiei stated calmly as he sent a torrent of flames shooting off in the direction of Midnight, only for the flames to bend around the wizard's body and land in the section of the forest behind him. Midnight made the next move by sending a bending magic stream in Hiei's direction, only able to be seen by a red outline, but also making it easy for Hiei to avoid. Apparently, he can see magic with his jagan, literally see the magical currents in the air through the use of his jagan eye. Which he did by jumping to the left and then jumping straight at Midnight with his sword, and as he swung, the attack itself curved and didn't hit the wizard, this forced Hiei to jump back to think of something else. 'Ranged attacks don't work on him, neither does physical attacks with a sword, that means what Midnight uses is a clear space bending magic that allows no attacks other than direct physical contact. Whether or not that physical contact is able to be bent of not is the question,' Hiei thought tactically for a change, new world means unknown powers, unknown powers means to error on the side of caution.

"Is that the best you can do, two attacks and you back off, does that mean you realize you are going against your superior," Midnight asked.

"No, you fool, I'm figuring out the secret to beating you, and I found it," Hiei stated before sheathing his sword and getting into a fighting stance for hand to hand combat.

"It won't work, all you're doing is prolonging your death," the wizard stated as he began walking towards the demon with certain victory in his eyes.

Hiei moved as fast as he could as to not allow Midnight's magic to touch him, moving all around him in perfect succession with his breathing and timing to get a good angle on the direction of which to attack. He was about to spot one before a huge rumbling sound could be heard, and soon the earth began to shake, and before they knew it, a large six-legged thing appeared. It was huge, the size of a small city, with stone legs as thick as a sky scraper from Hiei's own world. "I'm guessing that's Nirvana, why is nothing ever done right when I have to work with humans," Hiei asked himself as he saw the massive structure start to move.

"It seems that father has unsealed Nirvana, now I must finish dealing with you so I can join him and Cobra," Midnight stated to himself before refocusing on Hiei. Midnight sent a wave of magic to Hiei while he was distracted from the massive form of Nirvana, it hit him at the right time and forced his own clothes to start crushing him. "I told you that you can only prolong your death, what can you do now that your own clothes are my weapon against you, come and let me hear the screams of your death."

Hiei grunted as he felt his own tattered clothes squeeze him like vices in Midnight's magic grip, he grunted again when he felt the clothes tighten. 'If I don't do something quick, I'll be squeezed into pits and pieces,' Hiei thought as he tried to think of something to do. 'That might work,' "you must really be weak to not be able to kill me yourself and have to rely on your magic to do your dirty work," he said in a grunt.

"You dare mock your executioner, I'll show you," Midnight declared as he started to approach the demon.

'Just a little more,' Hiei thought as he watched Midnight get within two meters away from him, 'there, Dragon breath of the Darkness Flame.' He stated in his head as he sent a black tornado made of death and black flames towards midnight with no time to deflect. What Hiei did was summon his dragon of the darkness flame, but instead of his right arm like he normally does, he used his tongue to summon the flame. Since the dragon was permanently edged onto his arm, he didn't really have to make it cross dimensions, or see if he could make it cross dimensions.

The breath attack itself was devastating, a huge inferno filled with the black flames of death that Hiei had become known for in his own years of life. A large section of the forest they were in was completely destroyed with no trees surviving in the path of the flame. What of Midnight though, the breath was a straight shot with no curves in it whatsoever, that could only mean one thing, Midnight was dead. Hiei's suspicions were confirmed when he felt the bonds from his own clothes loosen and finally untangle themselves so that he could move again.

Hiei saw that in the path of the breath attack was a leg of Nirvana, so thinking that this might be a chance to cripple the machine, he put more of his energy into the breath and made it hit the leg and actually severed it from the main body. That was the last thing he saw before he was forced to pass out from the loss of so much magic energy.

* * *

After Nirvana was destroyed

Hiei awoke to the sounds of rumbling and people arguing over something, he recognized one of the voices as Natsu, as well as other voices such as Erza and Wendy. He heard them all arguing over Jellal getting arrested for something he did with many arguing and wanting them to let them pass. He began to set up and noticed that he was bound in shackles of some sort, he looked around and found himself in a caged box before hearing a door open. In a flash Hiei was of the box in the middle of a bunch of soldiers of some sort, "get back in your sell prisoner," the apparent leader with glasses shouted.

"Wait, what has this man done that deserves to be bound and imprisoned," Erza demanded with a glare at the glasses wearing dork.

"Clearly, he is a member of the Oracion Seis as there are no other members left to account for other than him," the soldier stated factually.

"Wrong, he's not a member of the Oracion Seis, he's a recruit for our guild, we found him beaten and bloodied before the whole incident occurred, patched him up and as payment for our help, he helped us," Erza informed.

"Then why was there no other bodies or traces of anyone fleeing the scene when we arrived at the containment area you set up," he asked.

"That's because the body was disintegrated from the blast that I had to shoot out, it was kill or be killed, and I killed him before he killed me," Hiei informed before using his demon energy to crush the shackles that bound him.

When they were gone he heard gasps all around him from the soldiers that witnessed the display of power before the glasses wearing man spoke up, "then please forgive my assumption, the rest of you can take Jellal away."

As they were about to lead Jellal away, Hiei raised his hand to stop them and ask something, "where is he going, and what will be the sentence?"

"He's going to prison for a long time, it will be a life sentence if he's lucky, if not, death will be the punishment for his crimes," glasses said.

"I assume you know that he has no recollection of his past, therefore you will be judging a blank slate that does not know what he will be punished for," the demon asked back.

"Ignorance of one's crimes is no defense, penal code section thirteen states this explicitly," glasses replied.

"Let me guess, you follow justice or some crap like that by the law set forth and even if it is morally wrong you won't go against the law, pathetic fool," Hiei guessed with an insult at the end.

"The law is the law for a reason, the law is the only moral compass that anyone should follow, and I wouldn't insult a member of the rune knights again, it could mean your imprisonment," glasses stated with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Hn," he grunted before making his way to the rest of the group, only slowing his stride when he walked past the group with a smirk as he sent a wave of telekinetic energy to destroy the shackles. He entered the minds of the men and immediately hid Jellal from their sight and told the bluenette to calmly walk to the rest of the group. He continued to walk away from what was happening behind him as he heard the commotion that he caused, he didn't stop until the others ran to catch up with him with an invisible Jellal in tow.

"How did you do that, they acted like they couldn't even see Jellal, what happened," Lucy asked when they caught up.

"You don't need to know, and I'm tired, my body needs hibernation from the use of the technique that I used, I'm trusting you because of no other choice," Hiei said before passing out where he stood and fell to the floor.

* * *

At Cait shelter

The next time Hiei awoke was in a straw bed, it was quite comfortable, but he preferred his trees that he would choose at random and sleep in them until it was time for morning training. He calmly set up from the bed he was in and noticed that he was in different clothes, something that seemed to be more ancient wear then modern wear. His clothes didn't matter much to him, as long as he still had his sword, that was all that he needed to have on his person. He noticed that everyone was gathered just outside the building that he assumed was the guild hall to one of the groups in the alliance he became a part of, so he decided to head down and join them.

Hiei got down just in time to hear the master of the guild's final goodbyes to the blue haired girl named Wendy. Wendy was screaming out as she cried at the loss of her guild's master that apparently wasn't even real to begin with, 'explains why they sent her alone, she was the only one,' Hiei thought.

"You sure took your time in recovering," Jura stated quietly as to not bother the grieving girl.

"Yes, I assume that I'll be going back with Natsu and Erza's group, along with Wendy and Jellal over there," Hiei asked him.

"Yes, the council has no knowledge of you so they will keep an eye on you for quite some time, so you will be going with them as their master is the only one that can protect you politically. As for Wendy, she will be welcomed with open arms to the guild, and her friends will grow splendidly and help show her full potential. Jellal though, Makarov will give him a chance and let him join, but the other members may put him through hell given what he's done to miss Erza," Jura guessed.

"You don't seem worried they'll reject me because of me being a demon, you must have faith in this Makarov if you don't think it matters," he commented.

"We should get going, and no lollygagging, I want to get back to the guild at a decent time," Erza demanded as the others followed behind her, Hiei did as well, mainly because he still needed Natsu's friend's help getting home.

* * *

At Fairy Tail

"Long story short, Wendy, Carla, Jellal, and Hiei are Fairy Tail's newest members, you better treat them well," Erza introduced. This Fairy Tail's guild hall is white big, not anything like some of the structures that Hiei has seen in his lifetime, but still impressive on some level.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Wendy said with a bow that everyone gushed over.

"Hello," Jellal stated nervously, he received a few glares from quite a few of the people, and Hiei just grunted for a greeting.

"We're so glad you made it back safely," a white-haired woman in a maroon dress with pink straps said in a cheery voice, but Hiei could sense demon energy radiating off her.

"Great work Erza, I'm sure that things will quiet down now that the Oracion Seis is out of the picture, and thanks for bringing back four precious yet powerful additions to the guild back with you," the apparent master said.

Then out of nowhere there was an instant flood of water from a mage that seemed to be in love with the ice wizard, how anyone can be in love with that excuse for a human, Hiei would never know. As Mirajane, the white-haired woman from before, left to go talk to Wendy, Hiei wanted to talk with this Makarov.

"I don't know if you heard this or not but I'm a demon, I don't want to or have any desire to stay here any longer than needed for me to return to my home dimension. This is just a warning for you, I have no interest in being a member of what you call a family, I never had one and will never want one," Hiei stated before speeding up and started to try and sleep in the rafters.

Just as he was about to dose off, he heard the master shouting, "Alright everyone listen up, let's welcome our new members the only way Fairy Tail can, now eat drink and make merry!"

"I already hate this," Hiei said to himself as he just knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, or any night for a while if he was staying here at Fairy Tail.

* * *

That night

Natsu and Happy were walking to their home, at least, that's what it looked like to Hiei as he was watching them from the shadows. Natsu finally seemed to notice his presence when he finally spoke, "hey Happy, go on ahead to Lucy's I think I forgot something at the guild."

"Aye Sir," Happy said cheerfully as he began to fly in the direction of what Hiei assumed was Lucy's house, since that where they were going.

"What do you want Hiei," Natsu said without turning around to see said demon step out of the shadows.

"Have you made contact with your so-called friend to help me get back to my home dimension," Hiei asked.

"No, but I can still do so after everyone has gone to bed and I am able to sneak away, but what can you do for me, this help won't come cheap you know," the slayer asked back.

"Like I told you before, I'll erase the memories of everyone associated with what happened when I revealed that you're a demon," the demon stated.

"I don't like that, this new arrangement where I'm seemingly learning to harness my demon power might provide me with entertainment, so how about a new arrangement. While you're here and stuck in this dimension, you'll be a part of this family called Fairy Tail, you can talk and act however you want to, but at the end of the day, you'll do what's best for Fairy Tail," Natsu offered.

"Fine, you want me to play behind the scenes protector of the guild, I can do that, but only if you can deliver and get your friend to help get me home," Hiei stated through grit teeth.

"Good, now where did you end up getting your guild mark, and in what color did you get it," the slayer asked with a grin.

With a sigh Hiei showed beneath the wrappings on his right hand, specifically, his palm, "I got it in black on my right palm."

"Good, I can't wait to see what's going to happen with so many interesting variables in the mix," Natsu commented as he began walking along to Lucy's house.

"I hate this, but fine, I'll play along as long as I get what I want in the end, nothing else matters to me," Hiei stated quietly to himself as he delved into the shadows to find a tree to sleep in.

* * *

A few days later

Hiei was on the rafter of the guild hall enjoying the quiet for a change when he felt someone throw something at him, he dodged it and saw that it was a wadded-up piece of paper thrown to get his attention, nothing more. He looked at where it came from and saw Natsu motioning out back behind the guild hall before walking out himself, and so Hiei followed in a flash of speed. "I contacted my contact, one of my underling demons from when I wasn't just pretending to not be a demon, at one time I had a full guild built to the brim with my fellow demons. Anyway, her name is Seilah and she is by far one of the smartest beings on the planet with her seemingly unlimited knowledge. After a long discussion about why I haven't contacted the rest of the guild in so long, I told her to look into interdimensional travel, and she did so without asking why. She did say that it would take a while to research the subject since interdimensional travel is hard to do, who would have thought," Natsu stated once Hiei got there without warning him.

"Great, how long do you think I'll be stuck here," Hiei asked in annoyance, he did not want to be stuck here any longer than needed.

"I'll give Seilah two, maybe three, months before I contact her again and see what progress she's made," the slayer stated with a shrug.

"Perfect," he commented before bells were heard all around them, "what in the seven hells are these bells about."

Natsu sighed before answering, "that would be Gildarts, the so-called ace of Fairy Tail, better but on that idiot persona and get in there." Almost like magic a serious Natsu that had some sense to him turned into a goofy grin wearing Natsu, "you coming Hiei."

"Don't do that, especially around me, creeps me out," Hiei commented before speeding back to the guild hall in time for something announced as the Gildarts shift.

"I'm all for festive but this is just ridiculous," Carla commented as Hiei seemingly jumped down from being there for quite a while.

"They sure are excited," Wendy commented as he made his way to a wall somewhere beside the door to lean on it and await the arrival of this Gildarts.

"What in the heck is a Magnolia Gildarts shift anyway," Lucy asked as she pondered the meaning behind the name.

"Step outside and see for yourself," Erza suggested and Lucy and Wendy were obviously seeing what she was talking about because their eyes shown shock when the rumbling started and ended, "Magnolia just split in two."

"A precautionary measure against Gildart's crash magic," Erza said with a smile at seeing how the new comers are reacting.

"Since he destroys everything he touches, it's better for everyone if he stays clear of their homes and businesses," Mira said with a smile as well.

"Like he just walks right through them, you modified the town because he's clumsy," Lucy asked in shock.

"He sounds amazing," Wendy stated, this Gildarts should be getting close to the guild by now though, right?"

"Yes, amazingly stupid," Carla commented, and Hiei had to agree, not being able to walk to a place without the path shifting is stupid.

Hiei decided to just wait and see this powerful temporary ally that he'll be spending the next unknown amount of time with, along with the rest of this guild. He then felt the wall behind him shift and before he knew it, an explosion of ruble fell on top of him with some magic as well. Gildarts stood there for a moment while Natsu came into view, "come on you old geezer, let's throw down."

"That's no way to treat a man," the one Hiei learned was named Elfman said to Natsu, but he went ignored.

The man just walked in and ignored the damage he just caused before walking up to Mire, "sorry to bother you miss but I'm looking for a guild that use to be around these parts called Fairy Tail."

"This is it, remember me, Mirajane," Mira pointed at herself and Gildarts got a look of shock on his face.

"What, Mira, you sure have grown up a lot little girl, and did you change some stuff around the hall too," Gildarts noted in what appeared to be amazement.

"Gildarts," Natsu called out as he appeared on some steps and looked to be in a fighting stance.

"Natsu, hey pal, there's someone I recognize," Gildarts said as he stared the dragon slayer down.

"Good to see ya, now let's fight," he challenged as he jumped up in the air with a flaming fist before the ace caught him with his right hand, spun him around with that one hand before shooting him up in the ceiling.

"Not now kid," he stated before he started to move somewhere else, but was stopped when he heard the sound of someone climbing out of ruble.

"Fist of the mortal flame," Hiei shouted as he moved to strike at Gildarts before anyone could stop him, with his blinding speed, Gildarts could only get his right arm up to block the punch. Apparently, he didn't expect to be skidding back from the force that punch carried behind it because when that happened, everyone was in shock, not just him. Hiei's next move was to draw out his sword and moving to strike at the guy's neck before a subtle cough made him stop at the guy's neck with Gildarts looking shocked still. Hiei thought about what it would mean if he killed this fool right now or not, kill him would mean he never got home, not killing him meant to put up with some powerful fool who couldn't control his very destructive magic. In the end he decided to put away his sword so he could go home, but not without saying words to this simpleton. "Learn to control that damn magic of yours, you almost crushed me back there, and for your information, if you ever do something like that again, I'll see to it that you lose the other limbs as well." With that threat Hiei turned on his heal and left to go find a tree somewhere to lay in, having to deal with so many fools tired him out more than you could ever believe.


	4. The First Job

The Three Demons

Chapter 4

The First Job

Hiei was sitting on the rafter and listening to everyone go about their business as he waited to find something to do, if all he did was train and not find any powerful foes to fight, his skills would get sloppy. Maybe he should talk with this Gildarts and see if this man and he could fight, and if not, Natsu and his demon energy. The demon energy felt was not anything to sneer at either, if he had to guess, probably a very high ranking demon, all that power, and he's hiding it.

"HIEI, GET DOWN HERE, I NEED TO SEE YOU," the master of the guild yelled out, everyone knew where he was, or at least the general area he was in, the ceiling.

Hiei jumped down and landed right behind Makarov and Gildarts, the two didn't seem to notice him so he didn't voice that he was behind them and let them have a conversation until he felt like making his presence known.

"Dammit, where is that boy, if he's going to be in the guild, he will have to do work as well, everyone else has done a job, or at least is looking for a job in Nab's case," Makarov stated irately.

"I know, but it can't be just any old job though, that punch he gave me, a surprise or not, packed more punch than one of Erza's, a while since I felt one or not, still packs a punch," Gildarts commented.

"I know, what do you say to taking him on an S-class job, never know, could actually be as strong as you if we let him cut loose," the master suggested.

"No way, nothing against the kid personally, but I don't like it when someone points a sword to my throat for no good reason," the crash mage stated.

"As I recall, you broke the wall that he was leaning against, apparently the fire demon has a bit of a temper when you crash some rubble on top of him, who knew," Makarov pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm still not going, I just got back from a failed century quest, I'm not going on another job with someone who would probably rather kill me," Gildarts commented.

"Fine, Erza then, she's not doing anything as of right now, other than eating some cake," the master than realized what he just said, "never mind that, not making that mistake again, plus she's talking with Jellal, not opening that can of worms."

"Mystogan then, he could use some help on a few of his missions, never know what trouble he'll run into," the crash mage pointed out.

"Both are silent, both don't like making a fuss about anything, don't know how Hiei is about not destroying stuff and costing the guild money though," Makarov stated in thought.

"Although, it might just be that they would be at each other's throats, might have different ideologies and stuff, not to mention that we don't know when Mystogan would return him," Gildarts mentioned.

"So then Mystogan is out as well, that just leaves Mira, she has her Satan Soul, so she could be seen as a fellow demon to him, they would be able to trust each other. She has more control over her magic now then when she was younger, and she can make sure that Hiei knows that destruction would cost money, which is not a good thing to cause," the master thought out loud.

Sometime during their conversation, Mira came up to Hiei and stood beside him and listened in on the conversation, and chose at this time to announce their presence. "Don't you think you should ask the people you are talking about before you make the final say," Mira asked in a sweet tone that said answer wrongly and die.

The two started to sweat greatly while turning to see two very different sights, Mira standing there smiling at them in the way she did when being serious, and Hiei standing there with an impassive yet stoic look. "We were just thinking with each other out loud, Hiei's been here a week and a half and we just thought that now would be a good time for him to go on a job. Since he did land a powerful hit on Gildarts and all, we were wondering if an S-class quest would be a good job for him to go on," Makarov was the first to find his voice.

"Yes, we weren't finalizing anything, just a thought between the ace of the guild and the master is all, just going over all the potential mages to accompany him is all," Gildarts stated after the master.

"Very well then, so, Hiei, what do you say to going on a little job with me, could be fun for me to get back in the swing of things as well," Mira stated as she turned to said demon on her right.

"Fine, like the two said, you having demon souls makes you the closest thing to me other than Natsu, and he won't be any help since he doesn't know how to control his powers," Hiei stated as he turned his back to them and started to walk away. He stopped when he realized that she wasn't following, he turned back to look at her, "what are you waiting for, coming to pick it out with me or not, I can't read your lands language."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're not from around here, just didn't think you wanted to go right now, but I guess it couldn't hurt," she said before following him up the steps to the S-class mission board. Once they got there Mira went over all the missions on the board, there were a few more than when Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza took that one S-class quest. "Let's see, there's one about giant monster extermination for five million jewels, cursed book destruction for eight million, exorcism for three million five hundred thousand, sinking a cursed ship called the Titanic for ten million. Then there's a few high society kidnappings for twelve million, a beast in some woods that is said to be extremely dangerous needs to be caught and killed for some kind of feast and that's worth fifteen million. Finally, a lunatic in clown makeup is causing all kinds of chaos in a city with reward for him either alive or dead is twenty-five million."

"So, the choices are all dependent on difficulty level, reward, and what you'll be doing," Hiei guessed in a thinking pose as he saw all the posters for jobs available to him.

"Not to mention that for some people, distance is a thing as well, if you go too far away and then when you get to the client's meeting point you have to go farther for the actual job, that's a lot of traveling. Especially if you're in the middle of nowhere and you get injured and can't get to help anytime soon, so distance is a concern for some," Mira added.

"Concern for others, not me, but the only one that seems appealing to me is the one with a lunatic clown, this should be fun," he stated as he grabbed a poster, but the wrong one.

"You grabbed the wrong one," she called out before he got too far away, she grabbed the right one and walked ahead of him while he took and pinned the poster back on the board. They walked down the steps and over to the master, "master, we'll be taking this one, apparently it will be, and I'm quoting Hiei here, 'fun'."

"You actually said fun, learning more about you every day, but to call hunting a lunatic clown fun is a bit odd, but either way, I'll call it in," Makarov stated before chugging a beer.

"Great, I need to go pack for the trip, you go pack as well and then we'll meet at the train station in one hour, got it," Mira ordered before not waiting for a reply and running off to her home.

Hiei sighed before stating, "I'm going to hate this job, am I," he looked over and saw Makarov nod, "great, and I can't kill on the job, can I?"

"Nope, even if the request form asked for either dead or alive, as a Fairy Tail mage you can never kill," Makarov stated firmly for a change.

"Fine, I'll just hurt him, really, really badly, he won't be killed, but he will be in the hospital for the rest of his life," the demon said before walking out and heading for the train station.

* * *

Train Station

Hiei was currently sitting on a bench while waiting for Mira to arrive and get the tickets for the place they were going, it didn't help his mood that she was a few minutes late. She was only right behind this thought when she came up in front of him with a, "I got the tickets to Gothica city, where the job is located."

"Hn," was all he said as he wordlessly followed after her to the train, and then found an empty train car for them to sit down and wait until they got to this city they would be going to. The train ride itself wasn't all that bad, in fact, he found out that Mira was fine about his desires for personal space so she let him sleep without question. Seemingly sleep actually, because he meditated the entire five-hour train ride to the city they were headed too, he did the basic battle simulation meditation in his head. He won all of them obviously, except when he fought against mental forms of Natsu or Gildarts, then he won half the time against Natsu and three fourths of the time against Gildarts.

It wasn't long until Hiei and Mira's train arrived at the Gothica city train station where they left and went to the mayor's office of what looked to be a pretty banged up city. Trash was everywhere, crime and muggings could actually be heard all around them, even a few rapes and murders could be seen through Hiei's jagan eye. They were on one mission though, so taking a detour for something like stopping every single crime would just take too much time.

They made it to the mayor's office and found the receptionist, an older woman with gray hairs, wrinkly face, long fingernails, too much makeup, the usual case that looked up when they got in front of her desk. "Hello, we're the mages from Fairy Tail that came here for the job the Mayor Cobblepot requested," Mira stated with a smile.

"Awe yes, the killer clown S-class quest he put in for, you two are the first brave, or stupid, enough to take it on, he's in a meeting at the moment but I'll let him know you're here, have a seat while you wait," the receptionist informed.

"Sure," the she-devil replied before our temporary team took a seat and waited to be called into the mayor's office, they squeezed in between an official looking guy in a suit and tie with combed back hair with a badge of some sort on his belt. On their other side was a person dressed the same, just in darker colors and with a fedora, the two were facing away from the other and clearly in a fight.

The guy with combed hair made a statement, "I hear you're here to see Cobblepot, said you're from the Fairy Tail guild, my name's James Gordon, nice to meet you," he reached his hand out to shake someone's hand.

Hiei shook the guy's hand, better to get information than go in blind, "Hiei Jaganshi, this is my partner for this job, Mirajane Strauss, what can you tell me about this Mayor Cobblepot or killer clown."

"Cobblepot is as corrupt as they come, he'll do anything if it helps himself and doesn't care one way or another if anyone else gets hurt from it. As for the killer clown, his real name is Jerome Valeska, he likes to clown around and is clinically insane, most use that as an excuse to avoid jail and just go to an asylum instead. If you're here for that job, I suggest getting up to date on the case files we have of him back at the precinct," Gordon advised while his partner scoffed a little.

"Cobblepot isn't that corrupt, he does have Gothica's best interests at heart, but just goes about it in a different way, but Jim's right about the killer clown, you should get up to date on the case files, name's Harvey Bullock," the other guy put his two cents in before his introduction.

"Interesting take on the same person, let me guess, Gordon is a by the book law man that doesn't dive outside the law until it becomes his last option, while Bullock is often goes outside the law to help with such a corrupt city. That's just great, we took a job in the middle of a moral cop debate, but we'll take a look at those case files all the same, just don't question our methods," Hiei stated with annoyance before he heard their names called.

"That's us, we better get going, it was nice talking to you," Mira politely said before they made their way to the mayor's office for more information.

Once inside they saw who the mayor of this decaying city is, a small and weak looking man with a waddle that reminded them of a penguin, even had a big nose reminiscent of one. "Welcome to Gothica city, I'm Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, and thank you Fairy Tail mages for coming to deal with this clown problem we have," the mayor introduced himself.

"No problem, can you tell us anything different about him, any magic or special skills that he has, or maybe if you knew why he was doing this," Mira asked as they took their seats.

"He has no magic that I know of, if he did I am quite sure we'd all be dead in a fiery blaze already if he did, but he at one time ran with a carnival troop, so I would assume he has picked up quite a few skills from there. How many, I have no idea, but it must be enough to keep him on the run and not getting caught for quite a while. As for why he's doing this, I think he just loves chaos and to create it, nothing more, nothing less, now is there anything I can do for you two," Cobblepot asked the team.

"No, we can take it from here, just make sure that your police force doesn't interfere with our job and we'll be fine," Hiei stated before standing up to leave with Mira following his lead.

"That's fine, just make sure that you catch this guy and either put him down or lock him away, and you can use the police precinct for a base of operations if you wish," the mayor offered.

"We won't be here that long," the demon replied before he and Mira walked out of the office before walking out of the building and waiting for the detectives to be done with the mayor before following them to the precinct. Mira flew in her satan soul form and Hiei ran while the detectives used a car that ran on lacrima instead of a magic plug, not that Hiei knew that, he thought it worked off gasoline.

The duo followed the police into the station and wordlessly waited until they got to their desks before making their presence known, mainly Mira walking over and asking. "You offered to show us the case files regarding this killer clown, we'll need those and everything else you have on this Jerome Valeska."

"Sure, follow me," Gordon said with a nod and didn't even bother asking when they were followed here, mages and their magic. Gordon left with the team and showed them to the records room where everything about Jerome was kept, he pulled out a box and left them there with the evidence.

"Let's see here, killed both his mother and father, killed a police commissioner, deputy mayor, many other random citizens and quite a few threats to some very wealthy people," Mira listed off. "Can you go and track this maniac down with your jagan eye before he does anything else to the people of this city?"

"No, I need to be aware of their energy signature before I can track them, if we can find him, I can become aware of his energy and then there is no place left on Earthland that he can escape my vision," Hiei informed.

"Then we're back at square one with this, where can we find him, and how do we apprehend him once we get him," she asked herself.

"Apprehending him will be easy, tracking him without knowing his energy signature is what will be challenging, we'll need to go to all the crime scenes and back trace all the energies. Chances are that there is only one energy signature that is present at each of the crime scenes, I can then back trace that signature to its current location," he thought out loud as he looked through case file after case file.

"Wow, you actually sound like a detective, were you a demon detective in demon world back on Earth," Mira asked as she looked over case files as well.

"No, there is no such thing as demon world detectives, I just know how my eyes work and what I can do with them, plus an ally of mine had a human mother that loved crime dramas. I visited him often since he was the only one that could hold intelligent conversation, his mother knew of me and therefore invited me to often watch the crime dramas with her. I found them intriguing and eventually learned deductive skills from it, basic ones, but enough to know different ways to apply my jagan eye," Hiei informed.

"Wow, that's neat, now all we have to do is visit all the crime scenes and search for the energy signature that is common at all of them," she stated before making sure to pack all the files they needed.

"Hn," was all he said to signify he heard her before waiting her to finish getting all the files so they could visit the crime scenes. First was the spot where the carnival that brought Jerome first came into town, and where the first murder happened, his own mother, but had too many energy signatures to tell which was which. The second spot was the roof of the Gothica Gazette, Jerome was a part of a team called the maniax, they killed some people and threw their corpses off the roof to spell out that name. Third spot was where they took a bus filled with children hostage, it was foiled by the police in time to save everyone on the bus, but not catch the maniax. Fourth spot was back at the police station where there was a massacre that killed a lot of cops, even the commissioner of the police at the time. Fifth was at a children's hospital gala of some kind, that night is when he killed the deputy mayor at the time, and was almost killed by the mayor at the time, Theo Galavan.

After that was a few months of a break before Jerome started up again, and after going to all the places that Jerome had been, there were two energy signatures at every sight before the break. After the break, there was only one constant energy signature, and Jerome's energy wasn't something that Hiei liked to even go near. It was a foul and unwelcoming energy, twisted and deformed to the point of no redemption of any kind, no distinct emotion of any kind, just a random mess of energy. Searching over all of the crime scenes and making sure that it was the energy they were after costed Hiei and Mira three full days of back tracing the energy all over the city before they had an actual location. During those nights, Hiei and Mira shared a hotel room with Mira on the bed and Hiei taking the floor, Mira offered to share the bed or take the floor herself, but Hiei prefered the floor. After using the energy he had discovered at the crime scenes, going over information he gathered from the files, though it wouldn't prove useful with him, it was determined that a carnival was where Jerome was located. More than likely staying there until he can put another insane plan into action, hiding there like a coward and waiting until his time to strike.

His time to strike was apparently the night Hiei and Mira made their move to apprehend him because he chose that night to set a bomb off at the power station and shut down all the lights to the city. In the middle of all the chaos, was the cult of Jerome, they worshiped the mad man like a prophet of some sort and followed his teachings of madness to the letter.

* * *

At the carnival

When they arrived, they found the carnival wasn't really a carnival, more like chaos with everyone doing what they wanted in carnival fashion. People were being stabbed in a game of popping balloons, a merry go round where you rode people instead of porcelain figures, and literally, killer clowns. Just outside of the place though, they find three people getting out of a car, Gordan, Bullock, and an older man that just got out of the back seat.

"What are you three doing here, I thought you were told to let us handle it," Hiei demanded as he stepped in front of them and blocked their path.

"Jerome kidnapped a young boy by the name of Bruce Wayne, this is his butler, Alfred, he insisted on coming to help recover his charge," Gordon answered swiftly.

"Don't slow us down, it's degrading enough that we have humans as backup, we don't need a servant with us," he stated before blurring from sight and appearing inside the chaos that was a killer carnival.

All of the bringers of chaos were gathered in front of a circus ring with Jerome at its center and Bruce hidden from view. "Hear ye, hear ye, gather round, the show is about to begin," the guy at the center, obviously Jerome announced before the crowd burst into cheers. One guy continued to cheer after everyone was done, Jerome shot him without even a second thought or hesitation, "shut up," Jerome said before laughing a little at what he did. "That's better, well, I think we can all agree tonight was a rousing success, we brought this miserable city to its knees. So, how to thank the best darn cult of fanatics a messiah like myself could ever hope for, I give you," he left it open and motioned behind him towards curtains where two guys were standing and doing nothing. "Cue," he exclaimed and finally the two men got the idea to pull back the curtains to reveal a cuffed Bruce Wayne to a slim pole being rolled in. "I give you the climax of our festivities, the billionaire prince of Gothica, Bruce Wayne, well, so what do you say Bruce, shall we end the night with a bang, or better yet, a boom?"

A cannon was being rolled in at that moment, and that is when Hiei thought it was best that he acted before anything else went down and the boy died. In a blinding burst of speed, he sped through the crowd and appeared right behind Jerome with his sword drawn and a thin trail of blood cascading down the blade and sent a few droplets to the floor. There was a thud from behind him and when he turned, he found a severed arm on the ground and blood leaking from a stub on Jerome's right side. Then in another instant, he sent a small wave of fire that cauterized the wound to keep him from bleeding out as to not have him die before they're paid. Just then, the attack team lead by Gordon and Bullock arrived to save Bruce from the mad man, only to find that Jerome was missing an arm and Hiei was standing there as if nothing was wrong with a sword in his right hand.

"Let's take these fools into custody, we have pay to collect," Hiei said stoically as he swung his blade in a semi-circle to wave the blood from his sword before putting it back in its sheath. All the cops went to work arresting all the people bringing the chaos to the city while Hiei and Mira roughly grabbed Jerome and made their way over to the precinct.

* * *

Police precinct

Hiei was basically dragging Jerome in by his right foot uncaringly before casually tossing him inside the cell to wait until he went to Arkham, or was given a death penalty, Hiei didn't care. Him and Mira were about to make their way over to the mayor's office when Gordon came over, "glad I caught you before you went to see Cobblepot. We just got word that he's missing, and until he gets back or is found, you can't be paid, sorry, but we can be sure to send the money to your guild once we've found the mayor."

Hiei would have growled out loudly at having to go through all this trouble if not interrupted by another voice echoing throughout the precinct, "master Bruce, you really should let me stitch up that wound before you do this."

They all turned and saw that old guy from before walking behind the boy that was saved, "I have to do this now Alfred, before they leave or I pass out and wake up later on to learn that they've left while I was out."

"Bruce, Alfred, I thought you went back to the manor already," Bullock commented from beside Gordon as he saw them as did everyone else.

"We were, but master Bruce wanted to come and thank the mages that saved his life personally before they were payed and left," Alfred answered as him and Bruce approached the group.

"About that, it seems the mayor has been taken in the chaos, we don't know where he is or who took him, but until he's found, we can't pay the mages for their work," Gordon informed Alfred.

"How much was the request for," Bruce asked without even flinching at the news he heard and stared down Hiei.

"Twenty-five million jewels," Hiei stated plainly while also staring the boy down without flinching or taking his eyes from the boy.

"Then I'll give you thirty million since it must have gone through so much trouble on this city's behalf, plus we might ask for your guilds help in the future," the boy offered.

"Getting in the guild's good graces in case we're needed is a good strategy, we'll take the thirty million then, and give the job a great review on the mage side of things," the demon agreed before stretching out his hand. The boy took it and shook his hand with a look in his eyes that Hiei recognized right away, it was the same look that the detective had and still has he assumed. It was a calling, a destiny that took hold of him and never let go, this boy would do great thing in the future, weather that future was sooner or later was anybody's guess.

"I'll have the money taken to the train station upon your departure, have a nice day," Bruce stated before leaving with a smile on his face and a smirk on Hiei's.

"Well, now that's taken care of, why don't we head back to the hotel, I still need to fill out my own report on how well you did taking care of this job by yourself, I am just an observer after all," Mira commented with a smile before they left.

* * *

Later (Magnolia)

It was a wet and rainy day when they arrived back in Magnolia, it looked like it would storm any moment now and rain harder than ever just as soon they stepped off the train. Lucky for them, it didn't and instead kept a light drizzle as they headed back to the guild hall to report a job well done, on the way is when they noticed flying cats around and flying from one spot not too far out of Magnolia's way. "What have those fools done now, cloned that idiot Happy and that snooty bitch Carla," Hiei asked himself but was still in earshot of Mira.

"Now don't be like that, the two mean well enough, they just wish to protect their partners and in Carla's case make sure that Wendy is set on the right path," Mira mentioned.

"Hn," was all he said in reply as they came upon the guild and silently walked through, Hiei didn't want to draw unwanted attention to himself, and Mira just went with the flow. Hiei jumped up and went to sleep on the rafters instead of reporting back to Makarov, better to just take a rest after doing that annoying job, the energy flow was just to messed up.

It wasn't long before Mira filed her report to Makarov and left with her brother to someone's grave, at least that was Hiei's understanding from what he gathered because he couldn't sleep. Hiei continued to sleep until Makarov began to shout out for another party for the return of someone from the dead, something about different worlds or something. He briefly wondered if this could be a key to getting him home, but then he thought about it, different world, not a different dimension, big difference. So, he decided to just sit and watch until they all drank themselves to sleep, which happened after they partied all night long, but then he was finally able to sleep.


	5. S-Class Preparation

The Three Demons

Chapter 5

S-Class Preparation

Hiei was in the rafters as usual, he was trying to take a nap because he spent most of the day training out in the woods, so when he came back, all he wanted to do was take a nap and rest for the time being, especially with how much he's had to work lately. Since that job he went on with the she-devil, he's gone on a few of the other jobs that are non-S-class, most were search and locate missions with a few low-level monster extermination jobs, the reward was fine, but the power needed to complete wasn't even a worthy test. Since he didn't really need to buy any food, bathed in the river while in the forest, wore the same thing everyday after washing it in the river before drying it with his power, traveled faster then any train could take him places, he got to keep all the money he earned. At night he would sleep in the trees across the city, occasionally he would sleep on the roof of one of his 'guildmates', and so why would he keep the money that he mostly didn't need, simple, one was because of his sword, he needed the money to properly repair it. Another reason was because on one of his jobs he came across the black market, a market that sold people off, now, he may have honor and such, but he was still a demon that needed to feed, so when nobody was looking, he would go buy a human to eat. So, in a way he did need money for food, just not the same food that someone like the humans had to eat, one fun fact is that he tried that human food once, he compared it to a slab of meat from a human he bought, he preferred the human meat.

Everything was buzzing, everyone was either running out for a job or returning from one, Erza and Jellal, who had Mystogan's attire on since the other one wasn't returning, were trying to get his full memory back with mental projections of them as kids. Lisanna Strauss, the sister of Mirajane, Wendy and Carla were all talking about the cat's clairvoyance, then began listening to an example of said clairvoyance in the form of two middle-aged men talk about something creepy to those that listened in. Gajeel, a mage that is of the same type as Wendy and Natsu, was having a sword fight with his cat that could turn big, the other two cats can't do a single thing other than eat fish or be snobby to everyone else. Lucy was clearly confused about how some were dedicated to going on jobs while everyone else was goofing off and not at all caring about what everyone else was doing, clearly, she was missing that an event was taking place tomorrow.

It wasn't until the next day that it was confirmed that there was something going on, and as usual, Hiei was up in the rafters and watching everything play out, he listened in on some chatter but mostly kept to himself while he listened. The newer people were wondering what was going on while some of the others that knew of the event was giving vague answers such as 'I hope I'm picked' or 'I got this, I got this', the listening in was proving no help at all so Hiei just decided to wait. Soon, the curtains raised to reveal Makarov and the other s-class mages looking out over the crowd before Makarov spoke with a cough at the beginning, "in accordance with the Fairy Tail guild's time-honored tradition, I will now announce this year's entrance for the s-class wizard promotion trials." There was a big round of cheers about that before the s-class wizards all had to call everyone down, "the trial this year will take place on Tenrou island, our guild's sacred ground, the strength that you possess inside, your character, and your hearts, these are what I considered while making my selections, and I have chosen eight participants. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockstar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy Mcgarden, and even though he hasn't been here long, his strength is too great not to be given a chance to prove himself during these trials, Hiei," now came the cheers for everyone except Hiei. Hiei got boos at his selection as those that booed looked to the ceiling, knowing he would be there, "although eight wizards have been selected, only one will emerge victorious, the trial will begin in one week's time, so you better step up your preparations."

"Now, the eight participants will each choose a partner, this person will also be allowed to train with them for the week leading up to the event," Mira said as she held a stack of papers, probably the forms one needs to sign with the partner's signature as well.

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner, number one: they must be a member of Fairy Tail, and number two: your choice cannot be a s-class wizard," Erza stated in her authoritative tone, the rules were obvious though.

"We're reveal all of the particular details about the trial once we've arrived on Tenrou island, but know you'll have to get past the s-class wizards that stand in your way, and the eight participants and their chosen partners will meet at port Hargeon in a week," Makarov finished.

It took less then an hour for everyone else to have a partner, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loki, Juvia and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow, and Levy and Gajeel, so the only ones to not have a partner was Hiei and Cana. Cana because she seemed too depressed about something to try and find a partner, Hiei because he didn't know anyone and found the partner concept to be pointless, so he had a question to tell the master, "I don't need or want a partner, I'm fine on my own."

"I'm sorry Hiei, but the rules are clear, you must have a partner, that's the only way you're going to the trials and the only way you're able to go on an s-class job on your own," Makarov stated, there was no way around it, only one thing left to do.

"Fine, who's good with support-based magic, I can do it all on my own, so who has the least amount of presence and won't get in my way," Hiei asked, if he had to have a partner, he's going to get one that won't be more of a liability than anything else.

"You're not very nice about it you know, but the only person that matches what you're looking for would be Wendy, she has both support magic and the ability to attack when needed with dragon slaying magic," Gildarts, who was sitting beside the old man, said.

"That was the little girl that came with the bitchy cat, right," Hiei asked indifferently, and even though Makarov and Gildarts sighed at how he remembered the people he's met, they nodded and he left to ask the little girl, this might be good experience for her too. He looked around and found her talking with the group of Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Loki, Lisanna, Elfman, and the annoying cat Carla, he walked over to where they were and noticed that Gray was the only one to tense up at his presence. "Which one of you is Wendy," he asked, they all looked at him as if he was crazy, not to long ago they had a mission with the person and now he's asking who Wendy was, this was why Lucy thought he was a dumb person that impersonated a smart person.

"How do you not know who she is, we just got back from a mission with her not to long ago where we met you, she also joined at the exact same time as you," Lucy pointed out, that didn't really remind him of who that was, humans all looked the same to him.

"Um, that would be me mister Hiei, what do you want with me," Wendy asked like the timid little girl she was, he raised an eyebrow at her, this girl would be a liability, but she also didn't have a presence, which meant that as long as she stayed quiet, no trouble.

"Let me just break this down so you'll understand, if I want to go on these s-class missions by myself, I need to reach this s-class level, in order to do that, I need a partner, and I can do this myself, all I need you to do is be a place holder," Hiei explained. She nodded her head in understanding at each part, a little sad about being told she was only going to be a place holder, she reminded him of Yukina a little bit, so he continued, "this will also be good experience for you to see first hand what this test will be like."

Wendy perked up at this, she may be a place holder, but that doesn't mean she can't gain some experience, watching someone fight could be just as advantageous as well, "then sure, I'd love to be your partner, even if it is just a place holder," she said with a smile.

Hiei nodded before walking off, he was more than likely powerful enough as it was, but he still wanted a leg up just to be safe, so he decided to spend the next week training for the trials, they wouldn't be to tough, but just to be safe, he also intensified the training.

* * *

A week later

A week later and everyone was gathered, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loki, Juvia and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow, Levy and Gajeel, Lucy and Cana, and Hiei and Wendy, they were gathered on the docks of port Hargeon in front of a ship. It was a standard looking wooden ship with a white sail, on the sail was a large red symbol, the symbol of Fairy Tail to let people know that the ship belonged to them, one small thing to note though, the ship looked to run on magic so there was no need for a driver. They all boarded and set out to sea, most didn't expect it to be so hot out though, so they all had to change into swimwear to keep themselves cool, except for Hiei and Juvia, Juvia because she can become hot water, Hiei because he's a fire demon.

"Why is it so hot, wasn't it snowing the other day, it feels like my skin's going to melt off, I'd love to turn into a popsicle but Happy would just eat me," Lucy asked from where she was reclining in a chair on the deck in nothing but a white two-piece bikini and sandals.

"Lu, I know it's ridiculously warm, but do you have to sit like that," Levy asked from where she was sitting at a table with two other members of the guild, and she was referring to how Lucy was sitting with her legs spread wide open in her reclining position.

"You think it's warm, it's freaking boiling here year-round cause there's like, never any wind," Cana informed from her seat next to Levy while fanning her face, she wore a two-piece brown and green tiger striped bikini to help fend off the heat.

"Alright we get it, it's a scorcher, talk about something else," Gajeel grumbled from his seat on the opposite side of the deck, he was wearing his standard attire, but he was chugging a lot of cold drinks to keep himself cool and not overheat.

"Juvia, aren't you hot wearing that, you're gonna get heat stroke," Lisanna asked with concern for her teammate, she was wearing a lavender two-piece bikini while drinking an iced drink of some sort.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, however one thing that might do it is the sight of my beloved Gray's naked body," Juvia stated while swooning over said stripper, who was indeed naked.

"So, this is what hell is like," Natsu said as his face was puffed from his motion sickness that he was forced to fake for his cover, he was in his standard attire as well as he swayed over to in front of where the one known as Loki was sitting in a chair.

"Yo, point that puke cannon somewhere else bro," Loki commented with raised hands, he wore sunglasses along with a green shirt and white, baggy pants and black sandals, he kept giving Hiei a glare, another person who hated demons, feelings mutual.

"It wouldn't be so bad if Wendy would cast that miracle spell on me again," Natsu said before puking over the side of the ship, Hiei almost smirked at seeing him have to act so pathetic, it was actually fun to see at times when he almost fake puked on someone else.

"Sorry but since we are enemies for this I can't help," Wendy said as she was sitting at the same table as Cana and Levy, she then saw what her partner had on, "aren't you hot as well being in such dark clothing," she asked him.

"No," was all that Hiei said in reply, in truth, he wasn't hot at all, he'd been to pits of demon world so hot that this was like a winter's day to him, it also helped that he had an elemental resistance that would but most others to shame.

"Well isn't this touching, here they are about to engage each other in brutal combat, and they're being all friendly with one another," Evergreen said, she wore a two piece as well, it was white and black tiger striped, she was also fanning her face as well.

"I'm roasting, I'm like a man stank," Elfman exclaimed, he was in nothing but a loin cloth, it was not at all fun watching the others complain about the heat, but Hiei had to admit that he was thankful for his elemental resistance.

"Would you mind roasting away from me," Evergreen said back to him, but it was odd that she was sitting next to him by the mast, she was even the one that decided to sit next to him, humans are so weird.

"Hey Happy, turn into a popsicle, at this point I'd put almost anything in my mouth as long as it's cold," Lucy said before she leaned her head back on her chair and noticed they were approaching an island with a large tree at its center and a rock formation at its base.

Everyone else was complaining about the look of the island, but Hiei detected something coming from it, power, "there is a legend about this place that it was once occupied by fairies, but nobody knows if the legend is true. However, the island is of great importance to our guild, the resting place of our first master, Mavis Vermillion," Makarov announced from on top of the railings, this entire island is just one big grave marker then, not that special to Hiei. "Now, for the first round of your trial, Please, direct your attention to the smoke coming from the shore, your first task will be to head to its source, once there you will choose one of eight routes leading into the island, each is meant for a single team only so don't doddle and pick one. After making your choice you will have to conquer these obstacles," he said as he magically brought up a picture with eight paths on it, on each of the paths was either Gildarts, Erza, Mira, two battle options, and a serenity option. "Teams that make it through these tests in one piece will advance to the second round," that much was obvious, so it wasn't really needed to be announced, but with this bunch, there's no telling how many stupid questions will be asked.

"That last one is fighting S-Classers, intense combat is no joke," Gray said seriously, it was serious for most people, but Hiei had a plan to fight each one, or the one that he wanted to fight, he didn't care about who the others fought.

"Combat routs are self-explanatory, two teams clash but only one moves on, use every power at your disposal, intense combat routs are more difficult, find yourself on these and you'll be fighting one of Fairy Tail's elite. On the serenity rout you'll pass the first round without fighting, but you will still be tested, passing this challenge requires quality teamwork, and a whole lot of luck," Makarov explained, Hiei didn't need luck, but if he did, he still didn't need to worry, he's actually very lucky.

"Leave everything to me and turn this into good experience for yourself, and don't fall behind," Hiei ordered Wendy as he stood next to her, she nodded at him with determination, she knew her place, and knew she was only to get experience.

"Alright, ready, your trial starts right now," Makarov announced, not even giving them a chance to get to the shore, that was fine, all Hiei had to do was do a quick burst of speed, it should be easy at this distance, only one problem.

"You know what that means bud, let's jet," Natsu said as Happy grabbed him and started to fly off the ship, "looks like the first pick is ours losers, see ya," the moment he said that he slammed face first into one of Freed's enchantments.

"It isn't permanent, five more minutes on that boat won't kill you," he announced to the group as he and Bickslow flew to the shore, Freed using dark wings, Bickslow using wooden puppets he's using as a flying surf board.

"That has got to be against the rules, if Freed gets to the island first, we're all screwed, he can cover the whole place with enchantments," Gray pointed out, Hiei tried to get past them, to get past them would require most of his energy, so that isn't an option.

"This'll be a piece of cake," Levy commented as she started to undo some of the enchantment, Hiei watched her closely and saw how to do it, it wasn't hard to figure out from there if you have the same eyes as Hiei, "but only for Gajeel and me."

"I thought we were friends," yelled out a shocked Lucy, as Levy and Gajeel dived for the water, but Hiei sped over faster than most could follow and grabbed her light pen and took to the side and slipped out unnoticed to all. Wendy rode on his back as he phased in and out of sight of the others before reaching the island, what he did was just touch the water for just a moment with his energy before using that as a platform to speed to the island where their test will begin.


	6. S-Class Trouble

The Three Demons

Chapter 6

S-Class Trouble

Using his Jagan eye, Hiei was able to tell what path led to where, path A led to Mira, path B and path C were connected so those teams had to fight, path D led to Erza, path E led to Gildarts, path F was serenity, and paths G and H was connected for another battle. Since Hiei and Wendy got there first, they had the pick of whichever path they wanted to choose, many would think that he would go after the so-called ace of Fairy Tail, but in truth, he wanted to see what this world's demons, or a variation at least, had to offer. "We're going on path A, it leads to the barmaid, you are to only provide support," Hiei ordered before walking up the steps that led to where Mira was, but Wendy was a little nervous that he wanted to fight her, who knew what could happen during the fight.

When they reached the end of the path, they spotted Mira in a small pink dress waiting for them patiently while laying down and watching the clouds on a beach, when she heard footsteps she turned and went pale as a ghost at who her opponents were. "You know, all of us figured you'd take the path that led to Gildarts to test your strength against his, so why'd you come down my path," she asked, she had a feeling about the reason, but she hoped she was wrong.

"I don't need to prove my strength to someone who can't control their own magic correctly, but I believe you need to be tested, the power of a demon shouldn't be wasted on those that are undeserving of it," Hiei stated as he shed his cloak and sword.

"If you wanted to fight a demon, you could have easily fought Natsu in a battle path," Mira stated before she started to turn into her satan soul takeover form, "after all, isn't he a demon as well," she asked with a deeper voice then before.

"There would be no guarantee that he would go down a battle path, more then likely he'll go down path E and think they'd put Scarlet down that path since her name begins with E, plus, he doesn't need to be tested, you do," he stated while taking a few steps forward.

"I thought I was the one giving you a test, oh well," Mira raised her right hand and a dark purple, almost black, magic circle appeared before she called out, "darkness stream," and multiple dark hands came forth and made to attack him. Hiei used his speed to his advantage and dodged them all with ease before making a play for her directly with demon energy coated fists, she attacked with her own magic coated fists and began exchanging blows with him, each one more powerful then the last. Creating shockwave after shockwave as each fist collided with the targeted destination with neither of them even attempting to block the other and continued the onslaught, it wasn't until Mira gave a high kick did they stop the punching standstill. They instead appeared as only blurs to Wendy, who was watching and mesmerized by the power displayed, as they moved so fast and collided with each other again and again as they fought hand to hand. Mira used her tail to distract him for a moment by jabbing it at him at high speeds before placing her hands on him and calling out, "evil spark," and sending an electrical current through him and pushed him back a little bit before he delivered a knee to her gut. She retaliated with an uppercut to his jaw and continued the attack, "darkness breath," sending a wave of black, compressed air and sending him flying back a little bit, over the ocean to be exact, she grew wings and flew at him to deliver another attack. Hiei saw this coming and flipped at the right moment to position himself behind her and giving her a kick to send her into the ocean, he used his energy on the molecules in the air to remain in the air for a while longer before he saw a whirlpool starting. Upon closer look he could see her spinning in spot before calling out, "evil explosion," and sending a torrent of water in his direction and blasting him to the ground on the beach, but when she arrived he was standing and not looking any worse for wear. That is when she lost it formed her most powerful attack, she gathered up a large amount of magic between her hands and condensed it small as it could go before saying, "soul extinction," and launching it at him, who decided that this attack needed to be gone.

He didn't say anything as he gathered up flames in his right hand and sent his own torrent for the darkness that was unleashed, it was his flamethrower technique pushed to its fullest potential, and when the spells collided, all it could do was hold it back. It held back to the point that the spell she cast was out of power and was forced to dissipate into nothing and left her panting a little bit, Hiei was only maybe a little bit out of breath, "safe to say that you passed the test to keep that power of a demon."

"Thank you, and you know what, you passed the test to become S-class, I was supposed to hold back my power, but that took everything I had," Mira said before she reverted back to her base form, and she did not look all that good, she was beat pretty badly.

"Nice fight you two, but can I heal her before we go, I feel kind of bad that she got beat and I'd like to do something other than watch," Wendy asked and received a nod from her partner, it was out of respect for someone able to take him on at a mid A-class level.

After a session with healing each, Wendy insisted even though he only had minor scrapes, they set out to the end of the path and found all the passing teams had already gathered and were just told they passed and were wondering what happened to them. The teams that made it were Cana and Lucy from path C and defeating Freed and Bickslow, Natsu and Happy from path E defeating Gildarts, Levy and Gajeel from path F and serenity, and Gray and Loki from path G defeating Elfman and Evergreen. "We fought with the barmaid and won against her, she needed to be tested in her strength and if she has the right to keep her power of a demon, she does," Hiei said stoically as he came into view with no real damage, thanks to Wendy's healing before.

"No way, you mean you gave the one testing you a test, how messed up is that," Lucy shouted at him, which he ignored and leaned against a rock while crossing his arms and waited until it was time for Makarov to announce the next event.

"Listen, I am about to give instructions on your next trial, the next stage starts now," Makarov announced to them all, "to pass the next round, you must search the island for the grave of Fairy Tail's founder Mavis Vermilion, you all have six hours to find it or you fail. Oh, before I forget, Hiei, you are forbidden to use your Jagan to find it, it may be a part of you and one of your techniques, but this is a test for the mind, so here," as fast as a flash Makarov slammed a talisman seal on Hiei's forehead to seal the Jagan.

"Fine, I don't need it anyways, I have other skills, come Wendy," Hiei said before turning and walking in a different direction from the others with Wendy following after him, he already had an idea on where to start looking, it was a simple strategy really. The others like Lucy and Levy would probably think up some other method for finding it, probably come up with counting letters in what Makarov was saying or something, but the answer was simpler then that. Gildarts was never turning his back from one tunnel along path E, he was actually gazing along the path with respect, meaning something very important to sentimental fools was along that path, plus, if you wish to protect something, send your strongest to guard it.

Along the way to path E, Hiei sensed a strange presence, a presence that doesn't belong on this island, and it also felt dangerous, dangerous to the point of making Hiei want to avoid it, but also sensed another presence getting closer to the island. Hiei then noticed they were close to the camp where those that were defeated or the examiners stay during the trial, he started walking in that direction with Wendy following while wondering where he was going all of a sudden. When they reached the camp, they found Mira and Lisanna and that is when a signal flare went off, "that's the signal flare for an enemy attack, get ready for anything that comes our way, everyone will be coming here at the emergency rendezvous spot, we'll stay here in case they attack," Mira ordered since she's the highest ranking.

Hiei took the talisman off of his Jagan and began scanning the island as much as he could and found that Levy and Gajeel are injured with Gajeel having the most injuries, Levy was carrying him to the base, Erza and Juvia sent up the flare when they found them. He relayed the information to Mira and located the others, Makarov was running through the woods and heading for the beach to face an incoming ship, most likely the enemy, Natsu and Happy were heading in some random direction, probably letting instinct guide him. Lucy, Cana, Gray, and Loki were all cutting through some ruins in order to get to the rendezvous spot, and the two other cats were coming to the island and heading straight for the spot as well, so it was only a matter of time before they began to get here. Hiei relayed this information as well before something else happened, just as the cats touched down, Makarov was seen growing into a giant and attacking the ship carrying Grimoire Heart, and a flying goat dropping all kinds of spheres carrying people in them.

Those that would have reached the camp didn't make it since Hiei simply incinerated them with his energy with a wave of his hand, it was quick and painless, and it took all of them out in a single wave, that was when a massive explosion occurred. Hiei checked again and found all of the members of the guild going against either an army of soldiers or one of, what Hiei assumed, the generals of this Grimoire Heart dark guild, and people were starting to lose ground as well. "I've found all of our members, Makarov is badly injured, Levy and Gajeel are almost here, everyone else is held up fighting some of the 'generals' of this dark guild, one is off on her own looking for something, but there's already an enemy here." Hiei informed before turning to a tree and out came a man's form from the wood, he had a dark skin tone and wore colors that signified his element being wood based, this was either going to be easy or difficult, depending on what's actually going to be happening.

"Lisanna, take Wendy and get to master, Hiei and I will stay here and take on whoever this creep is," Mirajane ordered while taking a protective stance in front of her sister, she nodded and ran off to find the master while the two demons took on the new guy.

"Unfortunately, it appears I got the short end of the stick when it comes to opponents, I don't mean to offend you but I hoped to fight some more challenging advisories then a young lady and a child," Azuma said before raising his hand and blew up the spot they just stood in.

"This wizard, he's powerful," Mirajane commented before she heard the sound of discarded clothing and saw that Hiei shed his cloak and pulled out his sword, he seemed to be serious this time around and it was showing as he also took the wrappings off his arm.

In a flash Hiei disappeared and moved to strike at Azuma with an upward swipe of his sword, the man dodged only barely before making to explode where the demon was, before he could he was put under pressure with a long assault from him. Each time Azuma was barley able to dodge before he put up a wooden barrier to stop the slashes before he was knocked back from a hit by Mira to over where Hiei got to wait for him and took that chance to stab Azuma through the stomach. With the wood user injured he was about to pull back when he was just hit again from the back again, this time a hit at the back of his head by Mira before Hiei brought his sword out from his stomach and ignited his hand with the fist of the mortal flame and upper cutting Azuma. Before continuing the assault with a series of punches to his midsection at lightning fast speeds, and finally, generating the dragon of the darkness flame into his sword faster then ever before and cutting the man to ribbons.

When Hiei was sure that the man was dead and at his feet, he turned to Mirajane and spoke, "you are in need to learn how demons fight, you attack only when needed, and you hesitate to use your power still, demons fight without hesitation, learn from that."

"I'm not some cold-blooded killer Hiei, and I'm not actually a demon, I just have the souls of demons thanks to my magic, I'm not a monster like you who just killed someone with no emotion," Mira yelled at him, which was the reaction he expected.

"That's my point, you have the souls of demons, demons don't have souls or spirits, we are souls and spirits themselves, and when we attach ourselves to a human host in any way, that person's soul becomes demonic in nature, making you the demons. We are a race bred for battle, we fight to survive, and at this moment, we are in a fight for survival, emotion is not needed, demons are not monsters, we're realists," Hiei turned with his sword being put away and set on a boulder to wait for the others.

It wasn't too long before Levy and Gajeel arrived, "alright, put Gajeel over here, we'll make sure he's resting while we wait for Wendy and Lisanna to return with the master," Mira ordered after she set up some blankets for him to rest on.

"I can't believe Gajeel was beaten so easily, and by just the underlings of the seven kin of purgatory, if only I'd stayed, we might have had a chance to make it out with less injuries, it's all my fault," Levy guessed as she watched his unconscious form.

"No," a voice stated, they turned to see Elfman carrying Evergreen towards them, "it's not anybody's fault, as much as I hate to admit it, we don't stand a chance against Grimoire Heart, I'm a sad excuse for a man, I couldn't protect Ever from those monsters."

"It's time for us to come together, we all wanted to become S-class wizards so badly that we let the trial drive us apart, I know it was only for a little bit, but everyone was thinking of themselves instead of the guild. We can't afford to do that anymore, our enemy may be overwhelming, but we're the Fairy Tail guild, if we put all of our strength, and all of our feelings together, there's no way they can beat us," Levy said as she began to cry, it made Hiei sick to watch.

Hiei knew what strength was, it was power, plain and simple, there was no feelings involved with that other than the feeling of blood-lust after you've tasted enough battle and knew there was no going back, power wins over feelings every time. Hiei chose to sit back and wait for the others to return, unless someone attacked the camp directly, his problem only consisted of getting some sleep, so he closed his eyes and meditated himself into a sleep-like state until something else happened. It wasn't until he felt water stream down his face when he opened his eyes, he saw the source to be simple rainfall, oh joy, now they might get to fight in the rain and lessen the power of his fire attacks, just what he needs, more annoyances. It wasn't long before the black cat came flying in and told them that Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, the white and blue cats, Makarov, Lucy and some fat man were heading their way, he had no idea where the fat man came from, but he didn't really care.

It wasn't long after that when someone else showed up, it was a young man with gray hair and wearing sunglasses, he was walking towards them in the rain while saying, "here's an idea, why don't you surrender, nothing wrong with that. Differences in power are bound in this unbalanced world of ours, feel your drums pound faster against their cages, and prepare yourselves for oblivion, because that's where you're headed," he stopped a few meters from them with a small smile on his face.

Hiei jumped down and got between the man and the camp just as Lily was about to transform, he drew his sword and held it in his right hand and prepared for battle, that was before they all felt a presence, a show of power almost as strong as Gildarts. "I hate it when I get stuck with the weaklings, I do hope you can give me a challenge, unlike that last guy," Hiei stated while motioning to the ashes of Azuma, he was burned in such a way that the new guy would tell it was him.

"That's impossible, few can go against Azuma, even fewer can defeat him, there's also no information about you, we have information on everyone within Fairy Tail, yet nobody matches your description," Rustyrose informed adjusting his glasses. Hiei said nothing as he disappeared in a blur and appeared behind Rustyrose before making a swipe with his sword, Rustyrose barely had enough time to duck to keep his head before Hiei turned and kicked him away with a left kick. That was when the dark guild mage activated his monster right arm and shield left arm using his arc of embodiment, Hiei just took this as a challenge before moving to strike at the embodiment mage again with a dash of blinding speed. The odd thing is that when Hiei struck at the shield with his sword, the sword broke into two pieces from the hardness of the shield, "did I forget to mention, my arc of embodiment turns anything I wish into reality," he said with a smirk on his face as he turned to face Hiei.

"Hn, I don't need something like a wish as a crutch, I'm not some weak human, I'm a demon, with a few new techniques," Hiei said before he summoned his mortal flames into his mouth before phasing behind Rustyrose again. "Breath of the mortal flames," he breathed and out came a huge torrent of dark red flames the size of which were far greater then anything the others had ever seen Natsu produce, and when the flames died down, they saw a huge path cut through the forest.

Along the path however, was the sight nobody could believe, there was the half sphere shield in the path of the destruction that they could only assume belonged to their enemy, their thoughts were realized when it evaporated and revealed the enemy. "That was a nice attack, but the beating of drums in my heart aches for your death, so I will show you true power," Rustyrose stated before bringing forth a monster from his imagination, it wasn't anything scary, Hiei faced scarier fights in his life.

"I didn't want to have to use this attack on a fool such as yourself, but it needs a feeding," Hiei unwrapped his bound arm and let his dragon of the darkness flame mark show, this would be the first in a long time he summoned the dragon. "I hope you're ready for the Dragon of the Darkness Flame," he called out as the upper half of his body exploded in power and he sent a massive black dragon made of dark flames burst forth from his hand, it reeked of death and despair to everyone. Everything it touched was engulfed in flames as black as the void and soon devoured into nothingness, and Rustyrose saw it all before the dragon finally reached him, he screamed a scream the fell on def ears, and in the end, he was engulfed as well. He did try to use his shield, his weak and useless human shield, that burned up the very moment the flames touched the shield, it happened so fast that the embodiment mage could do nothing to stop it or think of a way to get out, it had all just ended in a single moment.

"Woah, that was incredible," a voice said behind the group at base camp, they all turned in sync and saw Freed and Bickslow standing there, ready to fight and help when needed, "we saw the signal flare and came back to help, with Gildarts," Bickslow explained.

"You're late, I saw you coming," Hiei stated before he closed his eyes for a moment to calm his energy, it has been a while since he used that attack and it took its toll, he turned to the group, only to stagger a bit, it took more out of him then he thought. He focused his mind to regain his sense of balance, he tried to walk again before he staggered again and felt himself falling face first before he was caught, caught by a pair of slender arms and held up, he looked over and saw Mirajane, "I don't need your help."

"Well too bad, because you're getting it," Mira chirped with a smile as she began walking her patient over to the rest of the injured so he could get some rest, he felt humiliated at being aided like some human, but he put up with it, he did need some rest. He was helped over to the tent where he was put under the cover to get some sleep, he refused to lie down though, but he did sit against the tent lining and fell into a deep sleep, he just didn't expect to have a very rare thing, a dream, demons don't dream often.

 _There was something strange about where Hiei was, he was outside and under a darkened sky, thunder cracked all around him and he could smell blood, a lot of blood, the metallic smell was one of the greatest smells to him, he was born to it. He began to walk in the direction of the blood and came across the broken remains of a monstrous cube, the smell was coming from there and he could hear the fighting now that he was closer, and upon closer look, he could see that demons were fighting demons. He was in demon world he guessed, it made sense to him, seeing as how he could smell the blood all around him, but he could also smell something else, or rather, he could feel somebody else watching the same scene he was watching. Instead of looking down the ravine where the monstrous cube was, he looked dead in front of him and saw a woman who had been looking at the scene down below look towards him, he could only tell her outline from here, but he could tell she had black hair and horns. Before much else could be seen, the cube they had both been watching had just blown up in a grand explosion of fire, some corpses exploded from the cube as well, and he could tell the form of one for certain, it was his closest ally, Yoko Kurama._

That was the moment that Hiei jolted awake from however long he had stayed asleep, and found a surprising sight, a pale fat man was going against a giant humanoid dog and chicken, and was doing surprisingly well with Freed and Bickslow as backup. Mirajane, Lisanna, and Cana were staying with the injured in case anymore enemies show up, and so far, there hasn't been anyone else showing up, probably been dealt with by the others, so all that was left was the humanoid dog and chicken and their master. It was after a moment of taking in the scene that had the pale fat man get hit with exploding eggs that Hiei decided to act, in an instant, he was to his feet and upon the two animal men with his fists on fire and punched a hole through their stomachs.

"Hey, I was going to defeat them," Kain yelled at the demon who stole his victory, Hiei looked back and just walked past him and began looking around for anything else going on, it was after using his Jagan to go further that he found the others taking on master Hades. Then came a large roar tearing through the rest of the island, Hiei knew it was coming from Natsu, but the lightning was new, but seeing as how he didn't know his power very well, Hiei figured it was just him not posing as a weakling like he has been.

"We should head in that direction," Hiei stated before he began to walk from where the blast came from, he wasn't in a hurry, with as much power as he felt form Natsu, he should easily be able to take out this master Hades. He just walked in a strolling pace before he heard footsteps behind him and found everyone up and ready to fight if that was needed, he knew it wasn't, but nice to see they still had the strength of will, that was one thing Hiei could never fault them for, their will. The reason behind it might be stupid, foolish, pathetic, weak, and everything that he hates in humans, but one thing he will never diminish or undermine is their own will, regardless of their reason, it's the one thing he never teased anyone on, not even Kuwabara.

By the time they arrived on the scene, the sun was coming up on a new day, and they were about to get killed by a mob of Grimoire Heart grunts, how pathetic, it took only a wave of fire to disintegrate them all to ash and for the team to turn and face them. "Hey gramps," Natsu exclaimed with his bruised face smiling away, he must have kept up the fool act all the way through, what in the hell was he thinking going against Hades with only a fraction of his full strength, what the hell is wrong with him.

"Everyone is here," Lucy said with a smile and shock, she changed her outfit since last time Hiei saw her, white and blue, and was it just him or did she look a little bit bigger since last he saw her, or was that the pale fat man she was currently hugging.

"Master's better, and so is Gajeel," Wendy also said with a smile and slight blush as she tried not to look at the two awkward looking couple, awkward wasn't the right word, it was just plain wrong, Hiei didn't know how, and he didn't want to know, humans.

"Good to see you guys, even if the demon made it as well," Gray said as he puffed out his chest, but it also didn't have any malice in the way he referred to Hiei, if anything, it was just him joking, Hiei found that to be just as annoying.

"Indeed," Erza added, "the Tenrou tree has remained the protection for all members of Fairy Tail, nobody would ever die while we were under its divine protection, but we still came close to it, many times."

The cats were also cheering while Laxus caught the eyes of Makarov glaring at him, everyone couldn't help but celebrate though, as the invasion of Grimoire Heart was now over. Makarov walked over to where Laxus was sitting and said, "I am proud of you for coming back." Then his face exploded into a giant one and said, "Is that what you were expecting me to say, how dare you set foot on Tenrou island after I kicked you out of the guild, what were you thinking, you are still expelled you know?"

"You are going to have a heart attack one of these days old man," Laxus deadpanned before the thunder legion jumped on him welcoming him back like a bunch of overzealous fans.

"Now, let's get back to the trials," Natsu exclaimed, "the second round was interrupted by Grimoire Heart so it doesn't count, I say we simplify things and have an all-out battle," he finished while still punching the air.

Gajeel went and shoved his face directly into Natsu's, "you must've been hit in the head one too many time if you think you can stand a chance against me when you are all busted up like that."

"Whatever, it will be a synch cause I am a lightning flame dragon," that was all he got out as he felt the fatigue and stress of the day take their toll on his body and fell over unconscious.

"I think it is about time we head back to base camp," Wendy suggested so there would be no more fighting for the day, everyone quickly agreed and left without too much trouble, Hiei saw that Makarov hung back and talked with Hiei, but didn't care enough to listen in.

When they all got back, Natsu was passed out and was snoring, the three Strauss siblings were all discussing it before Lisanna decided to put pigtails on the pink haired demon, Hiei did not want to stick around for the follow-up discussion. Instead, he went and probed Lucy's mind to see what brought about such a strange thing that made him want to vomit everything in his stomach from seeing it, Lucy the blonde chipper girl with such a pale, fat, ugly, and confusing man, that was just sickening. What he learned was honestly the most cliché thing he's heard in a while, almost as cliché as the detective and his girl, Lucy and Kain were childhood friends, his parents used to work for her parents before he moved when they were fired after an accident. They had both loved each other, though, they didn't understand each other's feelings about what love was until they were older, that was when Lucy used every chance she got to search for news on him, he did the same with her. When they met on the island on opposite sides, at first, they were in tears at possibly having to fight the one they loved, but came to a realization that ended with Kain switching sides, another surprising fact was that Kain was always fat, and that is what she was in to.

A few times during the probing, he actually had to stop and start to throw up behind a tree so that nobody would see him being forced to do so, and after the probing he looked a little pale, but he refused to go to the resident nurse, Wendy. When Erza showed up and tried to go for the hot nurse routine, he still refused to go, he had enough with red heads pretending to be nurses, and even if she was that Ruka woman, he still didn't trust a red headed woman playing a nurse. Hiei's thoughts were proven the correct path when Erza failed at putting on something as simple as a bandage, even Hiei knew how to do that, he had to do so constantly with his dragon of the darkness flame mark, but Erza couldn't, pathetic.

Hiei looked over the scene and noticed that Natsu was out of site for a moment, before he turned in a random direction and saw that Natsu was waving him over his way and to follow him, probably some news he didn't feel like sharing until now. Hiei walked into a clearing and noticed something in Natsu's hand, it was a small device similar to what Roto used against Kurama to hold his mother hostage, but without the red button, this button was more black and blue then anything else. "What does the turn, Dimension DNA signature mean to you," Natsu asked and the only response from Hiei was a risen eyebrow, "you do know that every being on the planet has DNA, correct," this time Hiei nodded, "well, this is far more complicated then that. A Dimension DNA signature means that a being from one dimension can't just go over to another one at will, you'd have to change your DNA to match that dimension's genetic marker to travel to or stay in that dimension, and that demon that sent you here, did just that to you. My underling was able to find a way to rewrite someone's Dimension DNA signature to their default setting, but it was only a temporary fix, this device contains a special power source that holds seven year's worth of power in it, after that you'll be dragged back."

"Great, so I'll just come back here and then go straight there again," Hiei suggested with a bit of irritation, why was he making it sound like there wasn't a simple solution, maybe these humans were growing on Natsu too much to not see the simple.

"I wish that were so, after that, the device will need at least another seven years before it can be used again, but you might not need to wait that long, I have her working on a constant solution, a permanent solution," Natsu said as he tossed the device to Hiei who caught it with ease.

"Fine, make something up, tell them I found a way home, tell them I went back to the guild and left, tell them whatever you wish, I don't care," Hiei said before he heard a gigantic roar coming from the sky, then he felt a chill travel down his spine.

"Damn, my girlfriend is here," Natsu commented quietly to himself, but Hiei still heard it and turned to see the demon's head bowed and a smile on his face, "I suggest you go home, I'll tell them something, and I don't think you wanna meet my girl when she's like this."

Natsu ran off to join the others and left Hiei there to ponder on everything, he looked up and saw a black dragon start to come for the island, Natsu said that was his girlfriend, this place is so weird that Hiei just needed to get out of here. So, without much thought about it, he pushed the button with a blank look on his face and below him appeared a glowing magic circle, and before much else could be noticed, it began to rise and send him back to where he was at the beginning of this experience, demon world.


	7. New Era and Old Friends

The Three Demons

Chapter 7

New Era and Old Friends

Hiei was standing on the roof of a tall compound, it looked more like an old and slightly more advanced castle then anything else, it belonged to his current boss and very good friend, Mukuro, of course, both would deny tooth and nail any emotional connection. It's been seven years since he got back and much has changed, as soon as he got back he found that everyone had been going off their rocker to find him, Kurama even became willing to forgo his human side to get him back, that was most shocking to him. After he got back and calmed everyone down, he was able to tell them what he had gone through and some laughed when he told them, some got worried, and some *Yusuke* giggled perversely at all the girls he was around, perverted detective. After that came a mission to take down Shinsui, after that was his training with Mukuro, and for a moment he forgot that there was another world to go back to after Yukina gave him her tear stone, but he lived on after fighting Shigure and won. After that was the demon world tournament where he fought against Mukuro and lost, but freed her from the bonds of her past, then came the years of serving as her second in command with the boarder patrol, all while the Kekkai barrier was down.

Hiei had changed over the years as well, when he first met the detective, he was four foot nine, by the time the demon world tournament happened, he was five foot, now, he has reached the height of five foot eight, and he was still growing. Personality wise, he'd grown to somewhat appreciate life more, he was still his usual self, stoic and realistic with a side of pessimistic, but occasionally, he would crack a smile or give a deep chuckle to laugh at a joke he heard, nothing too severe. His power has grown immensely as well, he's grown to be in the strongest five in all of demon world, first being the detective, second Mukuro, third Yomi, fourth himself, and five was Enki, the first winner of the first tournament, and the recent one as well. Not a single time in all the tournaments did the detective ever win, not that he wanted to anyways, now the detective lived in the human world with his wife and newborn daughter, Hiei didn't know her name and didn't care enough to find out. Kurama hasn't been to demon world but once a year to visit old friends, he chose to stay in the human world and live a quiet life, only ever really fought when needed, from what Hiei heard, him and Shizuru have grown quite happy in their mundane lives. Yukina had grown much in her time living amongst the humans, she now looked almost exactly like their mother, in just a few short years and that almost would be gone, and he'd have a constant reminder at the woman who was forced to watch him being thrown away. In the back of his mind, somewhere deep down, he wondered how that oaf was doing, but then it was snuffed out by the thought that Kuwabara probably got in way over his head and died in some spiritual accident, oh well, who cares, not like he was important to the world.

Then came the personal issues for Hiei, ever since that one dream seven years ago after killing Rustyrose, he'd had several more dreams similar, well, he wouldn't say exactly similar, there was only two constants in the dreams, one of his allies dead, and that woman. He doesn't have them too often, just once every month, once every month for seven years, each ally dead multiple times in different ways, one a war, one an explosion like the first, one an assassin, and one very disturbing one that he didn't want to talk about. At one point, he looked around at different points in the area and saw that the woman was going through the same thing, one of her allies were dying as well, he also noticed that they were always in demon world, never back in Earthland. He also noticed that the distance between him and the woman was shrinking, he was able to tell now that she had an hourglass figure and perfectly shaped breasts with a very small Kimono on, and he briefly wondered why he was even noticing. Hiei just chalked it up to him approaching his demonic mating cycle, like going through the human's puberty or something, Hiei didn't care enough to check and see what that thing was, Kurama tried to explain it, but was ignored by the fire demon.

Back to why he was on top of the structure of Mukuro's castle though, today was the day that he was to be sent back to Earthland, he was somewhat looking forward to it, it'd be nice to get out of the rut he feels he's been stuck in. Everyday he wakes up, goes on patrol, finds a wayward human maybe, sends them back after wiping their memory, or just goes throughout the day doing nothing but looking and training and sleeping, he's honestly gotten tired of doing all that with no change. He's already said farewell to the others, Mukuro was sad, though she would never show it, and Kurama did shed a tear at missing his friend, the detective did not look pleased that he was going away again, nobody else was noteworthy to mention it to. As he looked at the sun, he realized that it was time to go before a magic circle appeared below his feat and rose, it covered his form and sent him back to Earthland, he was going to miss demon world, but who knows, he might just have some fun.

* * *

Earthland (Tenrou island)

Hiei arrived through a purple magic circle and looked at the familiar forest of Tenrou, he searched with his Jagan and found all the members, plus a few more, talking to a spirit, and that wasn't the only thing he found, their energy signatures haven't changed at all. Hiei ran with a burst of speed and arrived behind everyone in seconds in time to see the blond-haired spirit fade away into golden light, she looked at him and smiled before she faded, he tapped on the shoulders of the one known as Bickslow. The purple clad mage turned to who was tapping him on the shoulder and yelled out, "where the hell have you been," while jumping back and slamming into Laxus who was sitting on the ground, everyone else just turned to him and yelled the same question.

"The demon that sent me here decided to grant me mercy and send me back for seven years, now I'm stuck here for another seven," Hiei informed, he knew that Natsu wouldn't have enough time to come up with a lie in the chaos of his 'girlfriend' attacking.

"Well, I guess you aged for seven years, unlike us who stayed the exact same, so how old are you now, I never even thought to ask," Makarov asked with a grin, it wasn't every day that such a coincidence occurred, he was so blessed to have all his children again.

"One hundred years old as of today," Hiei replied as he began to walk off and leaving everyone else completely gob smacked, he's older then the master and didn't look anywhere near that old, not to mention it was his birthday and he didn't care. They wordlessly got on the boat and sailed back to Magnolia, and then they walked back to the small shack of a guild in silence until they reached the front door and saw people standing there that didn't belong. Natsu ran up and kicked the guy in the middle and he flew while Gray, Gajeel, Erza, and Hiei all gave the others a beating, they walked in and posed as if saying 'we're back bitches' and everyone was gob smacked.

That night they all had a party, and everyone had the night of their lives packing seven years' worth of partying in one night, and the next day found everyone in the guild doing various things: Gajeel, Romeo, and Natsu were talking about fire and such. Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba were joking about mastership, Erza was getting the shock of a lifetime finding out that Alzack and Bisca were married with a child, Wendy was very sad that Redus had drawn her as if they weren't suspended in time for seven years, only she didn't have any boobs.

Hiei was watching them all with little interest because there are some magical signatures approaching that he only just vaguely recognized, but they didn't seem hostile, so he didn't tell anyone they were coming and just stayed in a corner of the guild. When the door opened and revealed shadowy figures standing there he knew that they were probably not worth his time to fight after all, except for one, the bald one with the long beard, that is when he finally remembered who they were, they were from that guild alliance. That is when the energy signature of one of their newer guild members caught his attention, she had the exact same energy signature as the snake that belonged to Cobra from the Oracion Seis, but her mind was like that of an amnesiac, so he didn't mention it.

"Wonderful, it seems that the rumors are true," Jura said as the figures stood there, he didn't change too much, just traded his other attire for a kimono type of attire, but he kept his staff, and his energy grew to very strong heights.

"Hello, my lovelies, I am glad to hear that your deaths were exaggerated," Sherry said with love, she changed as well, and now she was showing off even more skin, was it too much to ask for someone in this world to dress more conservatively.

"You look to be in great health," Jura commented with a smile at seeing his former friends, he took a look over at Hiei and gave a nod of acknowledgment at seeing the demon alive as well, and older by the looks of him.

"The sentiment is a little redundant since they haven't aged in seven years," Yuka said with his eyebrows as large as ever, Hiei didn't know what it was, but the more he looked at them, the more he wanted to puke.

"You have barely been back two days and you have already trashed the place," Lyon said with his own smile, he hasn't changed at all either, only has a different outfit on and looked the same as ever, but his power does seem to have improved.

"Woah, it's Lamia Scale," Lucy asked in shock from her spot cuddled up against Kain, seriously, what in the hell is up with that relationship, the others in the guild were still getting used to the sight, the reaction from Lamia Scale was that of shock at seeing it.

"Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale helped us search for Tenrou island longer than anybody else would," Max informed with a gesture of his hand towards said guild members that were here, surprisingly, Max has increased in power the greatest stretch.

Hiei ignored the rest of the conversation and decided to check in on everyone else's power, it wasn't at all that great, the only one that grew was Max, he was now able to take on Natsu even when he used the idiot persona, so that drew another conclusion. Everyone else from the Tenrou group hasn't been able to train and grow stronger in seven years, meaning that they are currently on the weakest side of the spectrum, only reason he wasn't pointing out that fact is because he didn't feel like hearing them freak out.

After a moment, Hiei noticed that everyone split up and did their own thing with Lyon and Gray up on the roof while Jura and Makarov talked about wizard saint business, Hiei decided to take a walk and walk through the streets of the city for a while. That is when he ran into Natsu, he walked in a different direction then what Hiei was going in and let that be a signal to follow him, he did and was taken to a back ally for the talk, "I got some information, I need you to come with me. Seilah hit a wall in searching for a way to get you back permanently, she and Lamy need to run some tests on you to get through that wall," he stated and Hiei just nodded, first stop though, was to tell the master that they were needed to go out for a bit. When they got to the guild hall and saw the master, he was still talking to Jura, "hey gramps, me and Hiei need to go somewhere, we won't be too long, a few days at the most," he called out and was ready to just walk on out before they were called.

"Wait, come here," Makarov ordered form his position on the bar stool, they obeyed and walked over to where he was, "I want you to take Mirajane with you, since this is what I assume to be demon business, I want her in on it, you don't have to tell me what after."

"Come on gramps, it was just going to be us guys, I wanted to show Hiei some stuff I found out with my demon energy stuff and was hoping that I could surprise Mira if we ever fought," Natsu whined with a pleading face for them to go alone.

"No buts Natsu, take her with you, for a while I need you three to maybe go out and get a few more jobs done, I heard of some good demolition jobs as we traveled, and since you three are similar, I want you to be a temporary team and get the guild some money. Either that or use Hiei's lack of morals and go gamble what you can and get us a lot of money that way, and for you guys leaving for a few days, I still want you to take Mira with you, it might be good for her to get back to work as well," Makarov ordered again.

"Fine," Natsu agreed before walking out with Hiei in tow, they saw Mira over by the farm animals, "hey Mira," said girl turned to loo at who was calling her and smiled at them, "I need to take Hiei somewhere important and gramps wants you to come," he finished with a grin.

"Alright, will you be alright by yourself while I go," Mira asked Lisanna who nodded and motioned for them to go ahead, Mira smiled in gratitude before motioning for them to lead the way, they walked for a little ways before they were in a forest clearing.

"This looks like a good spot, I haven't done this in a few decades, so I may be rusty," Natsu commented and gained a confused look from Mira before he smirked and raised his hands as they glowed with fire, a glowing magic circle appeared below the three. Before Mira could ask what he was doing, Natsu teleported them to what appeared to be a different area entirely, a different region of the world is what it appeared to be, and in front of a massive mansion, "sorry I don't have time to give the full details, but come on in." They all walked over to the mansion to where Natsu put his hand on the door and it glowed a dark red before it opened with the sound of an alarm blaring, in Natsu's voice it said, "MASTER E.N.D HAS COME, PREPARE TO RECEIVE THE MASTER," and rushing could be heard as well. "Dammit, I told them to cut that alarm off, I don't need it every time I come home," he grumbled before stepping through the threshold of the doorway with the other two and saw a sight that shocked Mira, made Hiei raise an eyebrow at what was going on. Inside was all kinds of demons of many different shapes and sizes lined up and bowing to him, some were big and bulky, some weren't as big, but were noticed in other ways such as what they did, or didn't have on, one did look human though, and looked like Gray.

Mira tried to sound something out, but she was in such a shock that she couldn't seem to get it out, Hiei noticed this, "I think this little information dump was too much for her, give her a minute to let her brain reboot," he commented before looking back to the lineup.

"Wait, you knew about this," Mira finally got out of her stupor after that comment to look back at him with a little shock, "why didn't you ever tell anyone, I think they'd like to know there were many more demons out there, enough to start whatever this is."

"This is my guild, I may be a member of Fairy Tail, but I'm also the guild master of Tartaros, the guild for demons, they can all come here and gather without fear of being hunted down because of who they are," Natsu informed before the name cliqued with Mira. He saw this and set the record straight, "yes, technically, we are a dark guild, but we are also the last dark guild leading the Balam Alliance, so we control the dark guilds, we won't force them to go to good, but we won't let them get away with anything either. Instead of stopping the crime, we control it, we don't create any new drugs, we don't do human trafficking, and we don't reject any demon that needs help, which is also why I'm having Seilah and Lamy help get Hiei back home permanently instead of that temporary fix."

"Yes, master E.N.D, but as we've told you, we have hit a wall in that area, so we need to run some tests on the subject, where is he, I only see you and two non-scary demons, you said this demon was scary and would bite our heads off if we aggravated him," Lamy asked.

Mira giggled at the description while Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously at his guild, Hiei glared at the girl, "I am scary when aggravated, I'd tell you to check those that have, but they aren't living anymore," he commented with a flare of power for show.

"Wow, he's hot, literally, I almost don't want to send him home, but if master commands it, I'll obey, I'm Lamy, I'm the chief scientist of the guild, we'll be working with Seilah, she's down in the lab at the moment, too engrossed in her work. She's been trying all these different theories to get you home, so she's been overworking herself, oh well, let's go down and see what she's cooked up now," Lamy grabbed onto Hiei's arm in an instant and dragged him off to the labs to meet Seilah.

"Well, come meet everyone Mira, I'll start with the nine demon gates, this is, Silver, Kyoka, Jackal, Tempester, Keyes, Ezel, Torafuzar, and Franmalth," Natsu introduced, Kyoka was beautiful to Mira, as were Jackal and Tempester, the rest, not so much. Something about Silver did remind her of Gray though, "and this is the underworld king, my second in command, Mard Geer, he's the one that runs the business when I'm not around, which is never by the way," he commented again for a joke.

Mard Geer was very handsome to Mira, long black hair and an elegant attire, it was a great look on him, "yes, like the rest of our natural lives together, he's pushed all his work onto me, just like that island Roanoke," Mard Geer said dryly.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, all you had to do was destroy everything and everyone, and then write a useless word on a tree to through everyone off our sent, it was fun, wasn't it," Natsu asked with a nervous grin towards his friend.

"No, it wasn't, you know I hate spending time with humans, especially in that time period, if it wasn't for the fact that I got to kill some humans, I would've attacked you," Mard said pinching the bridge of his nose the entire time.

Mira scratched the back of her head nervously, "uh, on behalf of the human race, we're sorry for the discrimination," she also had her eyes closed so she missed the confused looks she was getting from the other demons, or the sad look from Natsu.

"You never told her, did you," Mard asked his master, there was obviously a lot that wasn't being said, but given that their master never actually did what he was supposed to, why was Mard Geer not surprised.

"No, I was waiting for the right time," Natsu's words got Mira's attention now, "Mira, there is no such thing as true satan soul take over magic, unlike other creatures that can be taken over, a human can rarely actually take over a demon, their soul isn't strong enough. When a human is strong enough, on rare occasion, the human's soul gets corrupted, their soul becomes a demon's soul, as in becoming a demon, so Mira, what I'm trying to say is, you're a demon now, you're as demon as either me or Hiei is, you're a demon."

"Way to be a little bit too blunt about it, here, let the king of the underworld help you, ease into this, our master lacks tact, as always," Mard Geer stated as he took Mira's hand and began to guide her to another room.

* * *

With Hiei

Hiei was able to pry his arm away from Lamy and just follow her instead, she talked along the way, something about the regeneration process for the demons, he didn't bother to listen, instead he was wondering how long this was going to take, hopefully not long. They finally reached the bottom of the steps they were walking down and reached the lab where he was going to be studied, it wasn't anything special, mainly just a long hallway with many tanks in it, at the end of the hallway of tanks was a desk with someone sitting at it. "Seilah, I've brought the demon we need to help get home, how's that theory you're currently working on going," Lamy exclaimed as she sprinted down the long hallway to make it to where demon was working, Hiei just calmly walked while looking around.

"I'm having trouble, with my knowledge base, I thought that I might be able to make a serum to change his DNA back to it's original default setting, but it's proving difficult to even get it to react to demon DNA," Seilah said in a smooth and slightly seductive tone. She was sitting to where Hiei couldn't tell what she was doing at a table, but she did something and waited for a reaction, after a few moments there was nothing and she sighed before slowly standing up, "that's all my theories, now we need the subject here."

"Didn't you hear me, the subject is here, master E.N.D brought him and another white-haired girl with him, honestly, you get so engrossed in your work you miss everything," Lamy commented as she watched it finally clique for the demon working in the dark. The demon finally turned to them and Hiei got a good look at who the figure was, not just a voice or silhouette of someone working, and he was surprised by what he saw, though he would never show it, it was the same woman from his dreams. When Seilah turned fully and saw who the subject was, she also stopped for a split second before acting as if she never noticed anything, but the second of recognition was not lost to the speed demon, he narrowed his eyes at her out of suspicion. This didn't go unnoticed by Seilah who returned the favor, thus began a staring contest between the demon's intent to stare the other down, for a moment the both of them thought to show the other their power, but decided against it, they didn't want the others to come down. "Hey why are you guys staring so intensely at one another, are you having a staring contest without me," Lamy asked, clueless to why they're staring at each other, but her comment did break them out of their staring and get back to the matter at hand.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought, come over here and we'll take your blood and start on the tests, nothing too major," Seilah ordered and Hiei obeyed, this was the best chance for him to get information on why she was in his dreams, or why he was in hers given her reaction.

"When are these experiments going to be over, I do not wish to spend the rest of these seven years here being poked and prodded to get information," Hiei asked her as he rolled up his left sleeve and sat to the side of the table for her to draw the blood.

"First off, don't say it like we're going to be cutting you open and doing things to you, all we need is your blood and a sample of your energy signature, your only function is to provide us materials for the tests, not actively participate in them," Lamy exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That is correct, Lamy, go get him something to drink, make it a strong drink, he might be here for a few hours," Seilah ordered the scientific demon who nodded and ran off to get a drink while Seilah put the needle into Hiei's vein to draw the blood for the test.

"One dream a month for seven years, each one with a different one of my allies dying, and by that look, you've had the same dreams as I have as well, though, mine always has you in them, I'm guessing yours always has me in them," Hiei asked as blood was drawn.

"Yes, they first started seven years ago when I was very tired after two weeks of looking into your situation with hardly any rest, when I finally passed out in the library doing research, I had my first dream where I was in this unknown land with black skies. Thunder roared all around me and there was a ravine just ahead, when I got to it, the first thing I did was look down and saw the other demons of Tartaros fighting with other demons, after watching the fighting for a while, I look up and see the outline of you. Then I look back to the fighting and see the explosion, in the explosion I see the burnt form of my best friend, Kyoka, then the dream ended and I woke up in my own bed as if it was any other day, I didn't think of it at first, but then it kept happening. Start with that world, then the ravine, then either war or a battle or an assassin sneaking in, then I see you, as the dreams go on I start to see you getting closer and closer, until eventually, I see your entire form, not just the outline," she explained.

"That is the same exact thing that has been happening to me, though, when my dreams first began, I had just used an attack to kill a guy that was attacking the rest of Fairy Tail, the attack I used was one that I haven't used in a while so it drained me. I even had to be humiliated by being helped over to the tent where the others were resting before I fell asleep, that's how my dreams began," he mentioned just as the last of the blood needed to be taken was taken out of him.

"That explains how you ended up there, I don't think it was a shared vision, there wouldn't be so many with different outcomes and circumstances, what's your theory," Seilah asked as she put the blood away until Lamy got back with the top shelf drinks.

"My demon biology is different than the demons of this world, the demons in demon world, which is where we go in our dreams, undergo a certain mating cycle where they are drawn to their mate to continue their bloodline so it will grow in strength. This occurs when the demon in question reaches one hundred years old, but the guide to the mate starts between ten to one year prior to reaching this age, the stronger the demon, the sooner it starts, and method of guide is different to each demon. The only person that is constant in the dreams is each other, and since my DNA is currently stuck tied to this world, I assume that it automatically adjusted to match me with a mate befitting my prerequisite, which was you, that match brought you into the dreams. That is the only theory I have on the matter, but that is also those demons that share the same birthdays, age makes no difference after that," Hiei informed as he focused his energy into his arm and healed the puncture mark from the blood drawing.

Seilah nodded in understanding as she leaned back to make her back flush with the chair, the theory was sound, made even more so by the fact that neither of them knew the intricacies of interdimensional travel and therefore no other fact could disprove it. "So, when the devise we made sent you home temporarily, your DNA must have not been rewritten completely and instead left that part of your new DNA, either that, or I'm now your permanent mate in the eyes of your DNA, no matter what." They set in silence for a little while, figuring out what to say to the other, "so, what now, go on a date to get to know one another other than what we look like, or do we just ignore the mate thing and act like it never happened."

"I say we wait until after you finish these tests before making a decision, it might be that I find something about you I don't like enough to not want anything to do with you, or the opposite could be true as well," he suggested and waited to gage her reaction.

"That's the most logical, to be honest, demons over here don't have mates, we'd be the first if that happened, so let's take things slow and make sure we can at least get along first," Seilah commented as she crossed her legs and folded her arms under her breasts.

It was at this moment that Lamy came back with drinks and a message, "here are the drinks, oh, and Mira said that Fairy Tail's guild master called, they're going to participate in the Grand Magic Games to aim for the top, so you have three months to train here!"

"Great, so we're going to spend a lot of time together, well, I guess we're going to be getting to know one another whether we like it or not, let's continue with the tests for now and go from there," Seilah stated as she got up and made her way to a pod.

"Drink this and then get in the pod, with or without clothes, I prefer the without clothes option though, after that raise your energy as high as it can go, and we'll scan the results," Lamy said as she handed him a glass of green liquid, he downed it in one gulp.

"Let's get this over with," Hiei said before he jumped up and landed inside the liquid, the lid on the top closed before he began to spike his demon energy, and with him being one of the highest five in demon world, they were in for a big surprise with the results.


	8. Preliminary First Day

The Three Demons

Chapter 8

Preliminary First Day

It's been three months, three long and painful months for Mirajane, Hiei didn't need a power up with his own training in demon world, but that didn't mean he didn't help out and train as well, needed to make sure that Mira was at least ready for the games. Natsu didn't need a power up or need to train either, he was already as strong as his girlfriend, Acnologia, all he needed to do was adjust to how he would be if he trained for three months straight, so the only one that needed the training was Mira. It was hard for her, for three months straight she was trained by the nine demon gates, pain resistance with Kyoka, magic strength training with Mard Geer, and lessons in strategy from Seilah, and after everything, Mira has grown to low S-class demon level. Natsu decided that Hiei and Mira also needed to have some demonic backup, so he made them official members of Tartaros, the guild mark for Mira was on her right leg, and for Hiei was on his left palm, it would only appear when they pumped power into it.

The only other thing of note that took place is the relationship between Hiei and Seilah, it was actually progressing at a good pace, they spent quite a bit of time together walking through the lab or library and just talking, found out quite a bit about one another. Despite what people may thing, Hiei actually did read, just like Seilah, they told of their favorite authors and told of their own individual takes on some of the stories and how it related to themselves in some way, a few times they even ate dinner together. At the end of a few nights, he even got to kiss her goodnight before Mard Geer and Mira playing the part of Seilah's parents acted as if they were teenagers coming home from a date and told Seilah to go to bed, that part was weird as well. It was only thanks to Hiei's patience that he was able to put up with that ridiculous pair that also seemed to come out from their trip to the cube, Hiei found that little fact out in a not so fun way, trying to find something to eat.

Now was the time for them to return though and they had just said their goodbyes after getting an info dump of the plan to draw out Acnologia for Natsu to go toe to toe with his girlfriend, oh what fun that was going to be, they just hope Fairy Tail doesn't interfere. Hiei, Mira, and Natsu have just come out of a magic circle from Tartaros and they arrived in the very woods they had gone to Tartaros from, each had on the clothes they went to Tartaros in, and to avoid suspicion about where they were, came up with a story as well. All three walked along the path in silence until they reached the guild and wordlessly stepped inside, it wasn't until later that day when the others arrived, Natsu and Mira went out to greet them while Hiei stayed behind, they'd come in to see who was on the team competing anyways. A few minutes later is when they all filled back in and announced who would be participating in the games, "listen up kids, it's time to announce the five who will be representing Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy."

That got a few different reactions, Hiei was about to say something, since he was by far stronger then them, but a side look from Makarov silenced him, the old man was planning something, and Hiei had a good guess as to what it was. "But I'm not a fighter master, can't you pick Gajeel, Laxus, or maybe Kain for the team instead," Wendy asked, and to be quite fair to the girl, she had a point, she's not a fighter and this was a competition based on fighting, among other things, but mostly fighting.

"I don't really have that option because Gajeel and Laxus hasn't come back yet, and Kain is our guild's secret, he was once in a dark guild, so we can't let the others see him," Makarov stated with his eyes closed, but how do you hide something that big.

Erza went and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder before speaking, "we weren't chosen for our individual strength, but our combined strength as a team, so let's make him proud and give him our all," that didn't even sound like something able to do in this competition.

"I think we'd have much more of a fighting chance with Gajeel and Laxus on the team, but my hands are tied here," Makarov said to himself, but the others could still hear him, all that was really needed was Hiei, but Makarov must have had a plan for that. Everyone else filled out except for Mirajane, Hiei, and Juvia, Makarov must have had them stay behind as well to talk with them, "I'm going to make another team to enter the games, you three along with Gajeel and Laxus will be that team, so be ready."

"We'll be ready master, I can't wait to see their reactions to us though, it'll be so fun to fight Erza again, that old rivalry was quite fun," Mira commented as she walked out, Hiei just silently left and headed to this Crocus, his top speed got him there faster than the others.

Hiei opted to roam around the city while waiting for the rest of his team, he used his jagan to see if anything interesting was happening, eventually it became nightfall and he heard a commotion and decided to check out what was the cause of such noise. It turned out to be two people, one blonde and one black haired, they just got done beating down some no name people, probably just a show of power, "anybody else want some," the blonde one asked the crowd.

"Man, these guys are nothing but a bunch of losers," a maroon colored cat commented, there was also a cat wearing a frog outfit that agreed with him, great, they were the dragon slayers of sabretooth that Hiei had heard about, oh look, here's Natsu.

"Looky here, it's Natsu Dragneel," the blonde one commented again, his voice was dripping with arrogance and self-proclaimed superiority, and it seems to have rubbed off on the cats as well, if their reaction to Happy was anything to go by.

"Yeah, that's me, but who are you," Natsu asked as he stood from his fallen over position on his hands and knees, it was after that comment when many in the crowd question where he has been to not know the supposedly famous twin dragons.

The blonde one, Sting, came up to him while chuckling, "so the rumors about you entering the Grand Magic Games this year is true after all, everyone knows who you are, you're the so-called dragon slayer who couldn't actually slay a dragon. Doesn't sound like much of a dragon slayer to me, and the sad part of it is, I actually used to look up to you, and my friend is a big fan of Gajeel's," Sting motioned for his partner at that, the poor fool clearly didn't understand much of anything in regard to dragons.

"It was more of a curiosity as he was known as a fellow dragon slayer," Rogue, the black haired one, commented with a board tone of voice, but you could tell he actually did care about it, he tries, and fails, to hold in his feelings, what an amateur.

"You gotta be kidding me, you're both dragon slayers," Natsu asked in a stunned stare, in truth, Natsu knew all about Sting and Rogue, because he used to know them when they were kids, before they even met their dragons, from a long time ago.

"We would prefer that you call us true dragon slayers instead, because unlike you we could have easily slain Acnologia," Sting commented again, the poor fool was digging his own grave and he didn't even know it, this might be entertaining.

"What a fool you are," Hiei decided to make his presence known and spoke coming up behind them, "you were not there, judging someone on just the type of magic alone is a waste, dragon slaying magic means nothing if the dragon is beyond that, which it was."

"It doesn't matter if we were there or not, what it boils down to is that we're far superior," Sting said in a still arrogant way and refused to listen to reality, such is the way with those that have never fought against true strength before.

"Let me explain a little something to you, Natsu and those other two are what are referred to as first generation dragon slayers, cause they all got their power from dragons first hand, second generation had dragon lacrima implanted in them, like Laxus or Cobra from Oracion Seis. Sting and Rogue though, they're way more powerful, cause not only did they have dragon lacrima inside them, they were raised by actual dragons that taught them how to use their magic, so they're third generation hybrids," Lector, the maroon cat informed.

"So, you're double failures then, first you failed your dragon parents at becoming a dragon slayer, then you failed them when you had the dragon lacrima give you a power boost and you were still shy of meeting their expectations," Hiei goaded, this was fun.

"We met and surpassed their expectations, we even killed them with our own two hands, so I suggest you stop talking before we make you, low level insect, what guild are you from anyway," Sting asked, the signs of anger were giving Hiei a good show.

"I'm from the guild that is going to take back the top spot, and show you the power that they wield," Hiei stated as he stuck out his palm and let his guild mark show before appearing behind them in a flash, on his index and middle fingers were some blood. Everyone was surprised at his show of speed, even more surprising is where they realized the blood came from, there was a single scratch on Sting's right cheek, and Rogue's left cheek, "let's go, they're not worth our time," Hiei left after that, he had his fun.

Hiei got to the room he was sharing with Mira, Juvia, Laxus, and Gajeel a minute before midnight and they all stood in silence until the clock struck midnight, it was obvious something was going on, that is when the Preliminary round was announced, Sky Labyrinth. The team took off souring through the steps that were made and arrived on a platform with ease, "are you able to use that Jagan eye of yours to find the exit, or are we going to have to use our brains," Laxus asked Hiei, the pumpkin did say use what magics you got.

"Hn," Hiei grunted before lifting his headband and letting his Jagan eye see through the labyrinth, it was a complicated path, but it he could see the end, "follow me, and do not get left behind," he ordered before leading the way through the complicated path. He slowed down his speed considerably to let the others keep up with him, they were easy able to make it to the center of the maze before it first moved and soon found there way through the goal, it wasn't that hard, but they did come in second place. All that was left to do was wait for the opening ceremony to see what other teams made it to the games, they knew that the other Fairy Tail team made it, they just had to wait until then, and then the real games and fun will begin.

* * *

Grand Magic Games (day 1)

"We're just moments away from the start of the Grand Magic Games folks, I'm lead commentator, Chapatti Lola, and I'll be doing the play by play while former councilmen Yajima, provides commentary, Mister Yajima, glad to have you with us sir," Chapatti announced to everyone.

"Glad to be here," Yajima stated in a somewhat board tone of voice, either that, or that's just what people sound like when they're old and asked to do something like comment on others fighting in games.

"And let's not forget our special guest, a member of Blue Pegasus and current holder of Ms. Fiore, the ravishing Jenny Realight," the announcer announced again, his voice was honestly grating at Hiei's head, almost as grating as Koto's.

"Blue Pegasus is bringing home the gold this year," Jenny stated with enthusiasm, forget Chapatti, that was the voice to beat when it came to annoyance and grating, another human that sounded like the ferry girl, now Hiei wanted to let loose to shut them up.

"Now the time has come to meet our competitors, first up in eighth place, an old school bunch of wild wizards from Magnolia, they had luck in the prelims and now their waring to take first place back by force, Fairy Tail," Chapatti screamed out, only for most of the crowd to boo them. "Who would have thought they'd make it this far after losing every year, securing a spot in the prelims was no small feet for them, will the Tenrou team sensational return help Fairy Tail to become Fiore's greatest guild."

"I'm proud of them, way to go kiddos, now get out there and show them what you can do," Yajima commented, at least one person was on their side, other then the rest of the guild of course, who were screaming out as well.

"Next is the team that came seventh place in the prelims, the rowdy army of hell hounds, Quattro Cerberus," Chapatti yelled out as five men came onto the field wile yelling out stuff about being wild. "And coming in sixth is a guild filled to the brim with the fairer sex, the damsels of the great blue sea, Mermaid Heel," he said as five beautiful young women came out, "in fifth place, the agile wings that bloom in the darkness, Blue Pegasus. (A/N: Not even going to talk about them.) In fourth place, the goddess of love and strife, the sacred destroyer, Lamia Scale," they came out with their core members, and a pink haired girl around Wendy's age. "Third place is a shocker folks, swooping in from a midnight dreary, this dark and gloomy bunch are making their debut in this year's games, give it up for Raven Tail," Chapatti announced as some others in the crowd starting to question letting a dark guild in the games. After a quick explanation of what is going on, they proceeded, "our first place runner up is, oh, wow, what a surprise, this year's competition just got a whole lot more interesting folks, it's Fairy Tail team B," Chapatti announced as the team came in with lightning.

The other team was shocked at who all was participating, Elfman that he was fighting his sister, Natsu that he was going against Hiei and Gajeel, Gray surprised that Juvia didn't say anything, and Lucy was shocked that Laxus was allowed to compete, unfair. "How come they have two teams, they give Fairy Tail a handicap because they suck so hard, that's way past wild man," a blonde man by the name of rocker from Quatro Cerberus questioned, and tried to insult them in the process, pathetic.

"You know, I think the newly implemented rules must have left our audience a bit perplexed mister Yajima, care to explain," Chapatti asked of the commentator, why he didn't just get on with it and get past this showmanship is beyond Hiei.

"Sure thing, the committee in charge of the Grand Magic Gamed permitted each guild to enter two teams, which they felt would make the preliminaries more exciting," Yajima informed, it wasn't their fault they were able to get two teams in while the others didn't.

"Hahahahaha, you like that, this is how the Fairy Tail guild takes care of business baby," Makarov shouted out in proud glee at being the only guild master with two teams, Hiei had to agree, his teams were just powerful enough to make it, unlike everyone else.

"I'm not really sure the committee really thought this new rule through, I mean this is a team-based competition, won't having two teams from the same guild kind of stack the odds," Chapatti asked, clearly, they forgot everything they ever knew about Fairy Tail.

"Hmm, you worry too much, to be honest, I don't think it'll be a problem," Yajima commented again while he was picking his nose, that's what it sounded like to Hiei at least, oh great, another idiot persona he had to put up with.

"Well, it's totally unfair if you ask me, let's say there's an event where each team chooses a member to compete against the others in a battle royal, there's nothing to stop the Fairy Tail members from teaming up with each other," Jenny pointed out.

"It does give them an advantage, but I guess that's their reward for being the only guild out of over one hundred with two teams in the games," Chapatti stated, and it was true, they were just better to be able to get both teams in, nothing else needed to be said.

"This is a big load of crap," Natsu yelled out to team B, "being in the same guild don't mean jack, if I fight against any of you I'm not pulling any punches, as long as we're in this tournament, you're my enemies and I'm not going to lose to any of you."

Gajeel walked up to him to answer the challenge, "I wouldn't have it any other way, I'm looking forward to making you eat dirt salamander," he commented right back, he couldn't wait to fight Natsu again.

"What's the matter, you look terrified," the voice of Mira came in through Hiei's ears, when he looked over he found her talking to Elfman, of course he'd be terrified, anyone would after finding out their going up against a demon of her caliber.

Erza came up to Hiei and Laxus, who were standing off from everyone else as they talked, "Jellal came to us after the three months of training, said that him, Ultear, Melody have been working as the guild's independent attack force against dark guilds. They also informed us that a strange magic has been at the games since it started, I'm trusting you two to tell the others to keep an eye out for anything that might go wrong or if you've sensed anything foul in the air," she whispered to them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary as of yet then, Raven tail is suspicious but they're debuting this year, so it can't be them, we'll keep you posted so you can report it to gramps, who can then report it to your boyfriend," Laxus commented, that got scarlet to blush the shade.

"And last, but certainly not least, it's the team that came in first place in the preliminaries, that's right, you know them, you love them, now get on your feet and scream for the most powerful guild in all of Fiore, Sabretooth," Chapatti announced. The cheers that followed suit was astounding, it's amazing what these fools will cheer for given the right theatrics, they probably don't have enough power to test Kuwabara, let alone give even a fraction of a challenge to Hiei. "We have kept everyone waiting long enough, it is time to unveil the schedule for this year's tournament," Chapatti announced, and just like that, a solid stone tablet rose from the ground and showed them the basis for the games. "Each one of the rounds will begin with contest, participants will then be ranked from first to eighth place, the teams will be rewarded points by how they do in the contest, and additionally, team are allowed to select which of their members they want to compete."

1st-10pt  
2nd-8pt  
3rd-6pt  
4th-4pt  
5th-3pt  
6th-2pt  
7th-1pt  
8th-0pt

"After that we have battles, these bouts should come as quite the treat for all you loyal fans, since it was your suggestions that created these matchups, the battle rules are simple, each team will square off as shown here on the stone tablet."

A team vs B team  
C team vs D team  
E team vs F team  
G team vs H team  
Win-10pt  
Lose-0pt  
Draw-5pt

"The winning teams will be rewarded ten points while the losing team zero, and in the event of a draw, both teams get 5 each, ready for action, let's get started with the first game called Hidden, we will start by asking the teams to choose first," the announcer finished.

Yeager from Quattro Cerberus  
Beth Canderwood from Mermaid Heel  
Nullpudding from Raven Tail  
Eve Tilm from Blue Pegasus  
Rufus Lore from Sabretooth  
Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale  
Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A

Juvia sighed with hearts in her eyes, "if my darling's competing then so will I," she said, which was not a good idea, hidden was made for his Jagan eye, so Hiei needed to nip that in the bud right now.

"No, your love for the stripper will get you into trouble, plus the name is hidden, this game was made for me and to use my Jagan, you'd be better in a water related competition," Hiei stated before stepping forward before she could.

"This is quite a surprise folks, this man is a man of mystery, even for Fairy Tail, not much is known about him, it says here that he's a demon from another world, let's give it up for Hiei Jaganshi," Chapatti announced and received a few cries of fright for Hiei. "The competitors have now been chosen and the long wait is finally over, there are two things on everyone's minds, first is what are the rules for hidden, the second is who is the favorite in the competition," Chapatti asked his fellow announcers.

"It is safe to assume that Rufus from Sabretooth is the obvious favorite, but Gray and this Hiei fellow from Fairy Tail are wildcard," Yajima gave his opinion, not only was it his opinion, it was a fact, they were both wildcards with how powerful they were.

"Eve is obviously who I am rooting for, he's got this in the bag," Jenny added her two cents in, it wasn't needed to say who she was rooting for, in fact, it would have been better to Hiei if she just shut up altogether.

On the field we find everyone gathered together, "before we start, I've got a little problem, I don't know what this hidden game is all about, but I think something stinks around here, and that being that two fairy twerps are competing in this thing. No other guild is going to get the chance to gave two members in each round, so I say they got an unfair advantage," Nullpudding pointed out, which was pointless since that issue has already been resolved, they're just trying to cause trouble for the sake of it.

"I understand your concern, but it can't be helped, we never dreamed that one guild could have two teams make it past the qualifier, it really is an amazing feet," Mato commented, basically waving off the raven's concerns.

"I have no qualms with it, in fact I remember something I once heard, a wise man told me, two heads aren't necessarily better than one," Rufus commented, and thus, everyone else stated that they had no problem with it either.

"Are you giving us some advice, a couple words of wisdom from the reigning champion," Gray asked, no you fool, he was basically telling us that there is a serious disadvantage to having allies on the field.

"All I'm saying is having a comrade could prove to be a disadvantage, there are a loriid of ways it could be used against you, if they were to leak information or be held hostage, your hand would be easily forced, you'd do well to remember that," he explained.

"Don't have to worry about that, neither of us like each other, in fact, I'm sure that he'd attack me the second I turn my back on him, so you have no argument," Gray commented and got a nod of confirmation from Hiei, that is what will happen.

"Open the field," and with Mato's call, a town was just constructed through the use of magic, it was a generic town, nothing of importance to note, although, it did look a little like Magnolia, guess that means that Magnolia is just another generic town as well. Everyone else was amazed at the speed of which the town was constructed, Hiei was unimpressed, he just melded into the shadows as to avoid being tracked, not even the cameras could pick up on him, he knew he had this in the bag.

"Those of you in the audience can enjoy watching on crystal clear lacrima vision. The eight, well seven since they can't pick up on Hiei, won't have such luxury," Chapatti stated out. "Here are the rules for hidden, all the players are hiding and seeking at the same time, you must locate the others, once that is done you must land an attack on them, the player that successfully hits their target, regardless of damage, receives one point." Suddenly copies of all the participants appeared everywhere on the field, "those copies mean that if you attack one of your fake competitors by mistake and you will lose one point, time to disappear like Hiei at the start of the games, let's start hidden," Chapatti announced to all.

'Waiting around will do nothing if it means that everyone else will score points first,' Hiei thought to himself as he remained out of sight, he activated his Jagan and saw the real ones, and thought that it was too easy. He was instantly able to tell what was going on with Gray, the idiot failed to take note of his surroundings, now was the time to attack though, so he did, and instantly appeared right behind the real Nullpudding and chopped the back of his neck for a point.

Nullpudding was about to attack Gray again from behind after some time had passed, but was stopped by a, "Fist of the Mortal Flame," to the face, "you should be more careful, fool, that was the only save that you shall get from me," Hiei said as he disappeared again. While Hiei speed off and hid, Gray walked on and got in between the fight between Yeager and Beth with Yeager winning one point, then he got the point retracted when Lyon attacked him from behind, and then they both got knocked down by Nullpudding again.

Then the demon felt something disturbing, snow magic, and he knew that Eve must be acting now, he scored three points in a single act and momentarily gained the upper hand in the game, this is where Lyon came from the back and strike him down with ice eagles.

'The only one left that hasn't made a move yet is the annoying fool with the long hair and mask,' he thought to himself just as the announcer announced said fool, 'right on cue,' just as the sky became as though it were night, and Hiei must say, "not impressive."

"Night of Shooting Stars," Rufus said as he launched the attack, and for all but Hiei and Nullpudding, that was their loss, and the sabre's gain, Hiei sped to where he was and landed on the corresponding roof, this might be easier then he thought in the end.

When Nullpudding dodged though, he launched himself into the air for an attack on Rufus while commenting, "you can really learn a thing or two about hiding," only for himself to pass right through him, "oh no, a fake," he asked out loud.

"Not quite, you haven't lost a point, that was the memory of my being there," Rufus said before shooting a blast of magic at Nullpudding and knocking him down a point, "I find that much more effective then using mere decoys."

"You left yourself wide open," Rufus heard someone say from behind him, he turned and saw that it was Hiei, but he wasn't don't anything, he was just standing there and narrowing his eyes at him, and in an instant it happened so fast Rufus couldn't react. Hiei said nothing as he slammed his fist into the real man's face like it was nothing and sent the man to the ground, Fairy Tail may not win the game, but they would at least show them that they aren't to be underestimated, not by a long shot.

Gray took this as a good time to get a hit in on Rufus as he was recovering, but got attacked by Nullpudding again, Hiei thought of at least interfering with the attacking, but they needed a demonstration of each team going against one another. It wasn't long before the bell sounded, and the town disappeared, "and with that, the game is over, so let's take a look at the old scoreboard," Chapatti announced, it was an easy thing to guess what happened.

1st. Sabretooth-9pt  
2nd. Raven Tail-6pt  
2nd. Lamia Scale-6pt  
3rd. Blue Pegasus-4pt  
3rd. Quattro Cerberus-4pt  
4th. Fairy Tail B-3pt  
5th. Mermaid Heel-2pt  
6th. Fairy Tail A-0pt

"Just as expected, Sabretooth claims the top spot, Gray gave it his all but it wasn't enough to get his team out of last place, Hiei on the other hand didn't look like he was even trying, and still managed to land a hit on Rufus," Chapatti announced. "Up next is the battle part of the contest, one member of each team will participate in a match, but this isn't a tournament setup," that made Hiei get another look at how each team was to fight, too bad, he was used to tournaments.

"It's the game's organizers who decides who's going to be duking it out in the battles, right," Jenny asked, and there it was, the hint of deceit and deception in the voice to prove she isn't just a supposedly pretty face, but a master at manipulation.

"I'm sure they'll set p some spectacular displays of magical skills," Yajima commented, since he's been in this world longer, and known the people here longer as well, he must have not cared about hearing the tone in the voice, oh well.

"I've just received the lineup, so we'll find out just how spectacular those will be, our very first match of this year's Grand Magic Games will test the abilities of Fairy Tail A's zodiac wielder Lucy Heartfillia, against the crimson intensity, Raven Tail's Flare Corona," Chapatti announced.

Hiei chose to ignore this match, he's already seen what she can do and it wasn't impressive, instead he chose to check on this Raven Tail and see what they are like in the mind, and he didn't' like what he saw with most. Flare was the only one that seemed to be forced into doing this, the little creature on the blue one though, he's the real competitor, the blue man was only a puppet controlled by him, and the creature, was one of Natsu's demons and he was planning something. 'Natsu, that demon on the blue one's shoulder of Raven Tail, he's a demon, you know this, right,' Hiei thought to the master of Tartaros through private telepathy, no need letting those like Warren know about it.

'I just realized, he was ever so small and useless to us because he could take someone's magic, which is how he got to Wendy and why Elfman had to take her place, patch me through to it, I need to speak to it,' Natsu asked as he watched Lucy bring out two spirits. Hiei did as requested and set up a link to the creature, 'listen here Obra, I don't know or care why you're not with my brother like you're supposed to be, but whatever you're planning, you are not to do it, or you'll make master E.N.D even madder."

The creature nodded just in time for them to see something interesting, Lucy pulled something out after she pulled out cancer and had him take a strand of hair from Flare, "you see, I'm not just a celestial spirit mage anymore, I'm actually more than that." She put the hair on the object she was holding, and before she knew it, she put it down on the ground and spun it on its head, funny thing is, when it did, so did Flare, "I'm also a cursed doll mage, thanks to someone I love," Lucy was grinning wickedly now. Now it was time for some poses with the doll, various kinds too, it was honestly strange the kinds of things that goes on in that head of hers, but nobody expected the next words that came from Lucy of all people, "you know, I'm tired of the poses. I don't know what you've heard about this magic or the mage who taught it to me, but let me tell you one thing, when I use it, it gives me a bit of a sadistic streak," now the grin turned from wicked to sick, this was a different kind of Lucy now. "Flare, I want you to meet Cursella, she's the perfect doll for a girl like me, you wanna know why, it's because she's a little masochist that just loves a beating, and me being a sadist when it comes to this magic just makes me want to give her what she wants." That is when the unthinkable happens, Lucy, little Lucy Heartfilia, actually took the ankle of Cursella and twist it in an impossible way, a way that made Flare scream out in pain, "that's a good scream, it let's me know that she likes it, let's make you scream more."

Lucy threw Cursella to the ground and was about to stomp her heel on the doll when Flare spoke up, "please, please, don't do anything to me, please, I don't like pain," she begged, but that earned a confused look from Lucy, Hiei thought she lost her sanity.

"I'm not doing anything to you though, I'm playing with little Cursella here, see, I'm not even touching you when I do this," Lucy pointed out before she stomped on the doll's stomach and made Flare scream out in pain, just that wouldn't make a scream like that though. "Oh my, I must have forgotten to tell you, I'm a bit more talented at this then what my love first thought, so he taught me something advanced with the magic, I can turn the doll material into whatever I want, he uses it to harden his own body, makes him great in the sack. Me though, well, you already heard me say I'm a sadist, and Cursella just loves pain, so I love to turn her into pain receptors, this is very advanced, I could turn her into pleasure receptors as well, but then I'm not able to hear her screams," she commented. Lucy now chose to show off her soccer skills by repeatedly bouncing the ball off the side of her foot repeatedly before doing the same with her head, each time the effects were shown on Flare by her body jerking every which way as she screamed in pain. Lucy's next round of torture was to play patty cake by herself and when it came time to clap her hands, slammed them into the doll, when she was done with the game, she acted as if the doll was pizza dough and tossed it into the air before it landed on her fists, only to be slammed up and repeating the process. It was at the time that was done when Lucy began to repeatedly slam her fist into the doll's face, over and over the fist connected, each time the fist connected, Flare's head would jerk back from being hit as well, the girl's brain was bound to be beaten to mush by now.

"I *hit* give *hit*, please *hit*, I *hit* give *hit* up *hit*," Flare managed to get out between the hits, Mato called for the bell to be called before the fight could be drug out any longer and Flare was killed from the constant hitting of the doll.

"Awe, but Cursella wanted to treat her to some more pain, oh well," Lucy said with a pout, then a shrug, then she bent down into Flare's face, "don't worry little Flare, you and Cursella will play soon, if you make it out easily next time will be the question though."

"The winner of the match is Lucy Heartfilia with that very interesting show of combined celestial spirit talent and Cursed doll magic, Fairy Tail team A receives ten points," Chapatti announced with a hint of fear, and nobody could really blame him. Hiei chose to ignore most of everything else, except for his own personal thoughts about the matches, the second battle was between one of the trimens, Ren, versus Arana Webb from Mermaid Heel, it wasn't that much of a fight, Ren won with his air magic. Then came the match between Warcry and Orga Nanagear, Warcry was from Quatro Cerberus and Orga was from Sabretooth, the match was over in a flash of black lightning, then the fool decided to sing for the audience before returning to his booth. "Day one's matches are about to come to a close, but we still have one more battle," Chapatti announced again, Hiei knew it was either one of his own team members going against Lamia Scale, which one was the question.

"Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale must be competing since they are the only teams we haven't seen yet," Yajima surmised the thoughts of the obvious for those in the crowd too stupid to figure that out, which must be everyone from what Hiei could gather.

"These two guilds use to be evenly skilled, so this should be an interesting fight, I can't wait to see which team comes out on top," Jenny commented, and in truth, the only concern on that front was Jura and Lyon, the others didn't stand a chance.

"Okay folks, are you ready, the final match of the first day is going to be Fairy Tail B's Hiei, versus Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis," Chapatti announced and received a roar of cheers from the crowd at the information, what a battle. "Hiei is new to the guild of Fairy Tail, he hails from another world and has been there for seven years after staying here for a whole month, now he's back and ready to make a name for himself as the strongest being in Fiore," he wrongly reported.

"I know you're tempted to end this quickly but hold back enough to make it entertaining for everyone else, we don't need them seeing how strong you truly are," Mira suggested as he was walking out to the arena floor.

"You mean that he's gotten even stronger, how strong is he, even if he's going against a bald guy," Gajeel commented with crossed arms and an unbelieving tone, wasn't he in for a shock when Hiei decided to show them what he could really do.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, I'm not sure Laxus could beat him, and that was before the seven-year gap, now I'm not sure if Gildarts could beat him, but I've trained with Hiei, he'll show you what he can do," she commented as she watched him leave.

Hiei and Jura met at the center at the same moment, "personally I would love to see Fairy Tail do well in this competition but I'm afraid the old hag would throw a fit if I were to let you win," Jura stated as if it meant anything at all.

"Spare me the sympathy, let's just get on with it and let me show you how strong I've gotten since that time with the Oracion Seis," Hiei stated as he shed his signature cloak to reveal no other weapon, he didn't need them to deal with Jura. To start with, Jura sent pills of rock headed for Hiei, problem was that it was in succession and in a straight line so Hiei could time when to dodge in a black blur to the side, Jura then decided to send curving pillars for Hiei to limit the space he has. Hiei's answer to that was to destroy them all with his flamethrower in a large spiraling torrent of flames, it incinerated the stone pillars going for him in an instant, he kept the attack going though and sent it straight for Jura where there was an explosion. While in the explosion, Jura summoned a giant stone hand that was sent rocketing to Hiei, in response to this, Hiei summoned forth the fist of the mortal flame and smashed the stone fist into pieces, this level of magic power was nothing to him.

"You are quite strong Hiei, stronger then what I ever thought you were during our fight with the Oracion Seis, but this is over," Jura said before summoning more stone pillars and bringing forth several square stone slabs to send for Hiei in a rush of speed. Hiei decided that he should just end this quickly, so he raised his energy levels to quite the high amount, the attacks seemed to be moving towards him in slow motion, he just brought each hand up and incinerated what was coming from that direction. When the attacks were finished, Hiei shot into the sky before coating himself in flames and diving for Jura with the force equal to a comet, Jura's response was a huge stone figure that was quite the defense for attacks like this, but didn't expect what happened. At the last second, Hiei cut the attack and channeled flames into his feet to guide him past the stone figure and head for the underside of the thing, this is where Hiei channeled his energy into his fist and delivered a clear fist of the mortal flame on Jura's left cheek. Jura was sent flying into the wall of the arena from the force of the impact, rubble fell on top of him before he stayed there for a moment and got out, he got up weakly from the hit, the natural heat coming from the fist burned his cheek to quite a degree.

Jura was about to charge when Hiei appeared before him and delivered an uppercut to his chin before he was roundhouse kicked in the head, the same side his cheek was burned on, now came for a straight jab to Jura's nose, this caused his head to slam against the wall behind him. Jura slowly slid down the wall and hit the floor of the arena, unconscious, "unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen, Hiei from Fairy Tail B has won against Iron Rock Jura, one of the ten wizard saints, their team will now receive ten points," Chapatti announced in shock.

Hiei calmly walked over to where his cloak was, a little surprised that it didn't get destroyed, but he wasn't complaining, Seilah would kill him if he destroyed another cloak, for some reason she always seemed to be the one to fix them when training ruined them. Eventually she got so mad at the constant repairs that she gave him a choice, keep destroying the cloaks, or get put on her bad side, Hiei was brave and smart, but he knew better then to anger a woman and be put on their bad side, so he made sure to keep the cloaks undamaged. After putting the cloak on, Hiei calmly walked back to the rest of his team that was waiting for him, everyone else was in shocked silence, or pretended to be in Natsu's case, he just looked at them and grunted before walking past them and back to the inn.

"Well folks, that's a wrap for day one of the Grand Magic Games, let's see how the teams are sizing up on the scoreboard," Chapatti suggested before the board was shown, and what a show it was.

1st. Sabretooth-19pt  
2nd. Blue Pegasus-13pt  
3rd. Fairy Tail B-13pt  
4th. Fairy Tail A-10pt  
5th. Raven Tail-6pt  
6th. Lamia Scale-6pt  
7th. Quatro Cerberus-4pt  
8th. Mermaid Heel-2pt


	9. Surprising Second Day

The Three Demons

Chapter 9

Surprising Second Day

The guild was all at an inn that they were staying at, Hiei didn't catch the name, nor did he care enough to, he was in the rafters of the inn and watched as everyone was in their own little conversations, Erza and Mira were talking. Natsu and Gajeel were proclaiming how they're going to compete in the game event tomorrow, Lucy was with Kain and he was congratulating her on her use of Cursella in the games, Juvia was having a messed-up fantasy about Gray going by the look on her face. Wendy and Carla were still in the medical bay, Makarov made a toast at how well they did today, and that is when Natsu easily beat Max, Gajeel asked if he wanted some of himself, Laxus made a solid argument against it, then Gajeel had to tease Laxus. Freed called the Thunder Legion over to said lightning dragon slayer's aid, only for the other two to be drunk along with Cana, that is when Bacchus, a member of Quatro Cerberus came in and beat her in a drinking contest, that was quite the feet. What came next was a nice display of strength by the man by slamming his palms into Macao and Wakaba, then was revealed to be an S-class mage on the same level of Erza, meaning he wasn't much of a threat against Hiei, and that was only noteworthy thing.

The next day is when things heated up, "it's day two of the Grand Magic Games, and the fans are exploding with excitement, joining me once again is mister Yajima, and our new special guest, sorcerer weekly's Jason," Chapatti announced. "Let's get back to the action already in progress as our wizards take on the chariots, the point of this game is to reach the goal without falling off, simple right, wrong, the chariots are constantly in motion and going at a snail's pace, one false move could cost you. Which team will survive this rough and tough sightseeing tour through Crocus and be the first to cross the finish line, and for those of you with us here at Domus Flau, we'll be showing the race in crystal clear lacrima vision. You've seen a lot in your days, but would you ever have predicted even remotely like this," he announced before asking the last question to Yajima, and in truth, the sight made Hiei want to cringe, only reason he didn't is because of his self-control. "I don't know what's wrong with Fairy Tail A's Natsu, but he can barely put one foot in front of the other, but that's not all, mere feet away are Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and Sabretooth's Sting who seem to be in the same boat, I can't imagine what could be causing them to slow down like this."

"I could be wrong, but I'd say they share a common weakness for moving vehicles," Yajima guessed, of course they do, it can plainly be seen that it is the reason, honestly, Hiei thinks all of the people around him are nothing but a bunch of idiots.

"Now let's take a look at the group leading the pack, this race is as neck and neck as it gets folks, at the front is Black Snake from Raven Tail, followed closely by Blue Pegasus's Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuka, and Mermaid Heel's Risley. Coming in behind them is Quatro Cerberus's reserve member Bacchus," that is when Yuka used his wave boost to speed past the others, Risley used gravity magic to run along the side of the chariot, "there it is, Risley's gravity change magic. She dodged Yuka's wave and is making her way towards the leaders," Ichiya then put some swift perfume in his nose directly and ran like mad, that is when Bacchus decided to go all out and sprinted into first place, and it wasn't too slow either. "We have a winner, Quatro Cerberus scores ten points, second place is Raven Tail's Black Snake, Risley's in third, Yuka takes forth, and Ichiya comes in fifth, that just leaves a three-way battle for last place," Chapatti announced with a bit of a teasing voice.

"Hm, does motion sickness effect you as well Laxus," Mirajane asked the scared man, that was interesting, does it effect only dragon raised slayers, or does it also have an effect on lacrima implanted dragon slayers as well.

"Just don't let Natsu know, I'll never live it down," that answers that question, it effects all types of dragon slayers, maybe even this zero generation that Natsu told him about, which included his girlfriend, what rotten luck the master of demons has.

Natsu and Gajeel tried greatly to push past the very first car, and when they reached the edge, Sting posed a question as to why they were so bent on what everyone thinks of them and why they weren't acting anyway they wanted, Natsu's answer was…touching. They were doing this for those that suffered for seven years, suffered because none of the guild's main force could be there to help them, those that waited for them, the humiliation, yet the strength of resolve to stay together, it was a…touching speech. "He did it, Fairy Tail A's Natsu grabs sixth place and sores two points while Gajeel from Fairy Tail B takes seventh place and scores one point, crowd favorite Sting forfeited the game, so Sabretooth get's zero points," Chapatti announced before the score was shown.

1st. Sabretooth-19pts

2nd. Blue Pegasus-16pts

3rd. Fairy Tail B-14pts

3rd. Raven Tail-14pts

3rd. Quatro Cerberus-14pts

4th. Fairy Tail A-12pts

5th. Lamia Scale-10pts

6th. Mermaid Heel-8pts

"And Sabretooth remains in the lead, followed by Blue Pegasus, then it's a three-way tie for third place, with the three being Fairy Tail B, Raven Tail, and Quatro Cerberus," Chapatti noted the board's key elements before getting on with the games. "Now, the part you've all been waiting for, the battle portion, our first match pits Black Snake, the dark python of Raven Tail against Lamia Scale's own Toby Horhorta, it's serpent versus hound, who's going to be top dog."

"I expect to see a clean fight out there, understand," Yajima stated, he may expect it, but he knew he wasn't going to get one, it was more of a hope then anything else, Hiei knew that Raven Tail would cheat in some way, or just be ruthless.

"Toby's so ferocious, mad dog," Jason yelled out, he'd been shouting out cool at random times, and to be honest, Hiei was starting to just want to kill him, his constant fanboy style was grading to his ears.

The battle soon started and out came very long fingernails from Toby going in for close combat against the snake, in the middle of the fight they were having, it was revealed that the snake could use mimic magic, then the idiot dog made a bet with the man. If Toby won he, the snake would tell him his real name, and if the snake won, Toby would reveal a secret of his own, "it seems our competitors seemed to have struck a friendly bargain," Chapatti noted, the other two made small comments. At the end of the match, Toby lost, and Raven Tail gained the points, Toby revealed that he lost his favorite sock of all things, the snake pointed to his chest and when Toby looked down he found his sock, then the snake took the sock and tore it, how mean. "Let's move on to round two of today's battles, first, from Quatro Cerberus, it's the god of wine, Bacchus, fighting a member of Fairy Tail A," that was all that Hiei could hear for the moment because someone else came to Fairy Tail B's booth.

"Fight, someone avenge me, I don't care who it is," Cana shouted out, how she got picked to be their reserved member was beyond him, but he hoped they never had to use her, but with such strong people on their team, there was no way she was needed.

"Elfman Strauss," Chapatti announced as the opponent for Bacchus, just great, this was like the dark tournament all over again, those in charge screwing over who they think needs to be screwed, this is just great, now all they need is someone threatening them and ninjas revolting.

When Elfman got down to the arena, before the match, Bacchus decided to make a bet with him, it was the standard if Bacchus wins he gets both of his sisters looking after him tonight, both at the same time, messed up beyond standard practice, but not a deal breaker for some. "If only he knew what he'd have to go through with Mard to get to you, now that would be an interesting match," Hiei commented from the corner, the others looked on in confusion while Mira giggled a little bit at the comment.

"Yeah, it would be interesting, especially when he gets a good look at his Etherious form, that would be quite the showing," Mira commented and made sure not to give anything away that might indicate who they were talking about.

They continued to watch while Elfman got pounded on by Bacchus, "I've seen plenty of one sided matches in my day but this is just embarrassing, did Elfman come to lose," Chapatti announced, that is when Elfman used a speed based take-over, but still couldn't land a hit on his opponent.

"Bacchus relies on his liquor to keep his movements erratic and super powerful," Mira commented as she watched the fight, Elfman was losing bad, the more he tried the more he got beat up, which means the more energy he was wasting.

"But he hasn't even touched the bottle he's got in the arena," Juvia noted just as the take-over ran out and Elfman seemed to be almost out of energy, that is when he made his stipulation for if he won, the new name would be named Quatro Puppy, "funny but do you think he'll agree to it."

"It is pretty silly," Mira said with a finger on her chin, of course it was silly, Elfman wanted to humiliate the guild full of men, and calling something like a Cerberus anything less then a hell hound was humiliation at its best, it sounded silly, but the meaning was not lost.

That is when Bacchus took a swig of his alcohol now and struck when he was done, most others may have seen just the flashes, or maybe not seen anything, but Hiei, Mira, and Natsu, the last one watching form up top, saw everything, every single hit, and it was fast. They also saw something else, Elfman's transformation now was that of a lizardman, his scales were made to take damage, now he just had to take the hits from Bacchus and hold out longer then anyone else, it was going to be tough, but they were sure Elfman would win. "The blows keep raining down, this is more than a simple fight, this is a showdown of wills, will Bacchus wear himself out, or will the barrage be too much for Elfman," Chapatti guessed, and after a moment where people thought Bacchus won, he fell down on his back out cold, Elfman on his knees. "And Bacchus is down, like a sack of drunken potatoes, the winner is Elfman, with this victory, team Fairy Tail A receives ten points and brings their total to twenty-two," Elfman roared into the sky at his victory, "is this manly roar the true battle cry of Fairy Tail's resurrection."

"I figured that would actually be your win over Jura, I guess people forgot about that, how does it feel to be forgotten so easily," Mira asked Hiei in a teasing tone of voice, what is it with this woman and teasing him, or interfering with his dates with Seilah, he chose to ignore her.

"It's a lovely day here at the games and it's about to get even lovelier, welcome to the battle of the beauties, with Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss against Blue Pegasus's blonde bombshell, Jenny Realight," Chapatti announced, and so Mira headed down to the arena where she met Jenny.

"You Know, you never did reply to my message about having this be a modeling competition," Jenny noted as they met in the middle of the ring, she was obviously hoping for that since she's no match against Mirajane, especially with the training the demons had her undertake.

"I figured that was because it was obvious," Mira stated with a smile, she glowed a little with power, Jenny must have obviously thought that she meant yes, because she began to transform as well, only, Jenny came out in a blue bikini with white triangles, Mira didn't. Mira came out in her satan soul Sitri attire, an obviously scary looking demonic take-over, it had on a blue and white body suit with silver gloves and a black, high collar, cape, two bronze horns and a wild mane of white hair, "this is a battle, not a beauty pageant." In one punch, one freaking punch, Mira completely destroyed Jenny and won the match in a single moment, "why would we show off anything other than power when it comes to a battle, you people need to learn the difference between the two."

"And Mirajane takes the big w with a single punch, that's another ten points for Fairy Tail team B," Chapatti announced, of course she'd win, no demon that has gone through demon training could ever lose to a human, that was just impossible. "After an exciting day, the final match of day two of the Grand Magic Games is about to take place, this one will test the skills of Kagura Mikazuchi against Sabretooth's Yukino Agria, once more we're treated to two lovely ladies going head to head."

"You know, something tells me this won't be a beauty contest like the other one might have been," Yajima stated, and now that Hiei got a good look at the two fighting, he knew who would win, he wouldn't tell anyone or give anything away, but he would certainly find entertainment.

Before much else was said, Hiei's eyes caught sight of Kagura, more specifically her sword, it was bound in it's sheath, meaning she didn't intend to draw it, but he'd heard of a style where the user doesn't need to draw the weapon, so he guessed she uses that style until desperate enough. Yukino on the other hand was radiating the same type of power that Lucy does, meaning she must use celestial spirit magic, magic of that type has nothing on a true swordsman, or swordswoman, either way, he knew that Yukino would lose, he was sure of it. What he was not expecting was for Kagura to look up at him, and…blush, before focusing on her opponent, nor was he expecting for them to bet their lives, which means this fight just got more interesting and might even proved him with a good possible sword-based opponent. The bell sounded and Yukino brought forth Pisces, one of the twelve zodiac keys, they were basically just giant coy fish, with a little eel mixed in, they went and made a dash for Kagura, intent on scooping her up within it's mouths, but she was able to dodge out of the way in time. She effortlessly flipped out of the way of their follow-up attacks, even running along one's back and dodging the other one, that is when Yukino opened another zodiac gate, Libra, the gate of the balance, then the spirit effected gravity and stopped Kagura from moving around and dodging. That is when Pisces went in for the attack, only for Kagura to use gravity magic as well and dodge high in the air, before she was slammed into a statue by way of gravity magic sideways, then came another attack by Pisces, that is when Kagura revealed to the crowd the gravity magic she possessed. She stopped the attack of Pisces in a single moment before slamming them down on the ground, Yukino had to close their gates since they were not able to fight any longer, next Yukino decided to open the thirteenth zodiac gate, Ophiuchus, a giant snake with glowing purple eyes. Now is the time for Hiei to see what this swordswoman can do, can she fight with the sword, or is it just for show, after a moment, the snake headed for Kagura and intended to take her life, but in an instant, almost as fast as Hiei's top speed, Kagura struck and nobody but him clearly saw the initial strike. One moment the Snake was whole, the next, Kagura stood next to it past it's head, and the entire snake had been cut through down to the middle, in the end, Kagura struck Yukino down with a single blow from her sword, it was beautiful to watch, the swordsmanship was superb.

"It looks like that's the match, and the winner is Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi," Chapatti announced and the crowd cheered for the victor, "this is crazy, Sabretooth hasn't been able to score a single point on day two," he noted afterwards.

Kagura looked up to him, blushed a little again before walking back to her booth, what is with that girl, Hiei knew she wasn't hoping for a fight, she wouldn't be blushing then, so she must be attracted to him, but the only one that Hiei was attracted to is Seilah. So if she wants a relationship, she'd need to find someone else, besides, the only interest that Hiei has in her at all is her swordsmanship, and that was all he needed to know, a powerful swordswoman like her was here, so he'd have to find a way to fight her. That was his last thought while in the arena, he didn't need to wait for any other announcement, he already knew the score, so there was no reason for him to stick around, besides that, he needed to call Seilah tonight, they needed to have a talk about what he was sure she just saw.

1st. Fairy Tail B-24pts

2nd. Raven Tail-24pts

3rd. Fairy Tail A-22pts

4th. Sabretooth-19pts

5th. Mermaid Heel-18pts

6th. Blue Pegasus-16pts

7th. Quattro Cerberus-14pts

8th. Lamia Scale-10pts


	10. The Terrifying Third

The Three Demons

Chapter 10

The Terrifying Third

It was that night when Hiei sensed something else, Yukino was now in the inn and was with the rest of team A except for Erza, he didn't say anything else to the rest of the team, he just stayed propped on the window sill and stayed silent as he fell asleep, this is where he slept each day. It wasn't long after he fell asleep that he felt something and woke up, he felt a swell of demonic energy, Natsu's demonic energy was spiking enough for Hiei to notice, but not enough for everyone else, he thought of a few instances where he would do such a thing. Ultimately though, he decided not to do anything, he's strong enough to take on his own girlfriend, so Hiei wasn't really worried, he laid his head back against the window's from and drifted off to sleep, nothing spectacular happened like in the past, it was just a dreamless sleep.

It was the next day when something interesting happened, "Welcome to day three of the Grand Magic Games, that puts us at the halfway point," Chapatti announced to everyone, Hiei just noticed that the guy keeps on changing his hair, what a weird person.

"How are we ever going to top the dramatic fights and surprising upsets of the last two days," Yajima questioned, Hiei thought he was enjoying this a little to much, watching the fights instead being a part of them must be more boring then what he's letting on.

"I will be on my best behavior around today's guest, magic council enforcer, Lahar," the main announcer introduced, Hiei recognized the name somewhere, but couldn't really remember who it belonged to, eh, must not have been important enough to remember in the first place.

"Thank you for having me here," Lahar thanked, now that voice sounded familiar, he was the guy that tried to arrest him on suspicion of being one of the Oracion Seis, then Hiei fooled him and helped Jellal get away from him and joined Fairy Tail.

"As chief marshal of the custody enforcement unit, you job is catching the bad guys, isn't that right," Chapatti asked, mainly to clarify what his job is, Hiei thought it was just a grunt officer or something, but chief of the entire unit, how pathetic is the magic council.

"Yes, and let me remind any would be cheaters that I'm watching you," Lahar stated and earned him a laugh from the crowd, at least the man knew how to pander to a crowd, probably how he got put in the position with such weak energy levels.

"Let's kick off this hump day with a game that's sure to be exciting, one that we call Pandemonium, as usual, we will have one member of each team competing, so choose wisely," Chapatti announced.

"I shall go this time, we don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday," Hiei said as he walked down to the game field and gave a little glare to Gajeel, he knew it wasn't actually his fault, he didn't know that he became motion sick, but that didn't help that he only got one point.

Fairy Tail team B sends out Hiei Jaganshi,  
Raven Tail sends out Obra,  
Fairy Tail team A sends out Erza Scarlet,  
Mermaid Heel sends out Milliana,  
Blue Pegasus sends out Hibiki,  
Sabretooth sends out Olga Nanagia,  
Lamia Scale sends out Jura Neekis,  
Quattro Puppy sends out Novali

"Now that all the participants have gathered, we shall now start the game," Chapatti announced as a dark magic circle appeared in the sky and down came an upside-down castle, it was easily one of the largest that Hiei had ever seen, and he had seen many large castles in his time.

"Before you stand a castle with vicious monsters in it, that is Pandemonium," Mato said with enthusiasm, meaning they had to do battle with said monsters, Hiei wasn't complaining, he'd already taken on odds that were stacked way higher than this.

"So, we do battle with the monsters then," Jura asked, just to clarify for those that didn't understand the simplicity of such a thing, which seemed to be most of those competing, Erza may have already figured it out, but you can never be too sure with her.

"Yes, you are correct, 100 terrifying beasts are lurking within the castle walls, they are classified on their degree of difficulty, you have D, C, B, A, and S-Class monsters, the higher the difficulty, the fewer the monsters you must face, and if you come across the S-Class monster. You have only one to fight, you will all take turns in choosing the number of monsters you wish to fight each round, but the class is chosen at random, so you may face the strongest ones, this will repeat until all the monsters have been defeated, or everyone is out of magical power." Mato explained before he pulled out a box with sticks sticking out of it, "now, to decide the number you're going in, I'd like for you each to draw straws," they each picked a straw, and wouldn't you know it, Erza got number one, and Hiei got eight.

"I'm going first, this is interesting, I had assumed I had assumed victory in this even relied solely on the luck of the draw," Erza commented, Hiei had a suspicion as to what she was thinking, and he was thinking of doing the same thing, now he won't be able to.

"It's more complicated than that, you have to consider your pacing, your opponent's strength, the likelihood of getting a really nasty monster, the list goes on and on, it really is a complex game if you think about it," Mato commented, maybe this fight would be entertaining.

"No, in fact, this is no longer even a game," Erza said as she stepped forward to the front of the castle, "inside this castle wait one hundred monsters, I choose to challenge all of them," she stated with determination in her eyes, this would be a feat for her, for a human at least.

Everyone else thought she was crazy for trying to challenge one hundred monster, but she was quickly proving that to be the opposite, it took some time and many different armors, but in the end, she was standing victorious with a single katana being held high in the air in a show of victory. The castle retracted back to the magic circle before said circle descended down and brought out Erza Scarlet, standing in the same victory pose as before, the rest of team A came down to congratulate her before they heard one condescending word from Hiei, "cute," and looked at him.

"How is taking on one hundred monsters cute, it's badass, anything less then that is an insult," Gray all but yelled at him, even Erza had to agree that what she did was impressive, of course she would never boast about something like that, but doesn't mean she doesn't agree.

"I took on five hundred A-class demons in a single bout, and directly after that I defeated my very own sword instructor, an S-class demon of the highest order, care to test your skills against mine Scarlet," Hiei informed, when Erza looked horrified, he grunted out, "I didn't think so."

"Okay, after some deliberation, we've decided that the seven remaining teams still need to be ranked, so we're having another contest, this game might be on the more boring side compared to Pandemonium, but I think it'll suffice," Mato said as a hovering machine came in with a glowing orb on it. "This is the Magic Power Finder, or MPF for short, this measures someone's magic power, cast a spell on this device and it'll display your power in numerical form, we'll use this number to determine the rankings for the remaining teams, quick and easy."

"So, this is strictly a contest of strength, I wonder if there's some way I can work around it," Hibiki said in earshot of Hiei, the boy wouldn't be scoring high this round, Hiei will make sure of it, just had to decide the amount of power to use to ensure second place.

"Let's begin, shall we, since you all drew straws earlier, we'll continue in that order," Mato informed, meaning it was Millianna's turn, she shed her cloak and showed off a bikini type of attire, what is it with women in this world and having on so little.

Millianna used her kitten blast and scored a 365, most were confused if this was a high number though, luckily, Lahar came in with some advice, "maybe I can help, we rune knights use MPF's in training fairly often, she actually made a score qualifying her for squad captain."

The sound of the machine going off again signaled the next score, "clocking in at one hundred twenty-four is Novali from Quatro Puppy, a bit on the low side," Chapatti announced before the next competitor, "Hibiki from Blue Pegasus scores a measly ninety-five points. Next up is Obra of Fairy Tail," the blue man being controlled by the creature came forth before said creature came flying out of it and hit the machine, "Obra clocks in at four points," much to the shock and suspicion of everyone other than Hiei and Natsu.

Olga stepped forward to take his turn, he focused his magic and held out his hands, "one hundred twenty millimeter black lightning cannon," he shouted before shooting black lightning at the orb and got a score of three thousand eight hundred twenty-five, for his score.

"Things are really heating up down there, can the wizard saint Jura pass that incredible score," Chapatti asked before said man stepped forward and focused his magic power, "here he goes folks, what does Jura have in store for us," the announcer asked again.

Jura opened his eyes and called out, "rumbling Fuji," and engulfed the machine in a gigantic stream of magic power that shot high into the air, when it cleared, the score was eight thousand five hundred forty-four points, everyone else was in quite the shock at the sight.

"Outstanding, this is a new MPF record, Jura has proven that the title of wizard saint isn't to be taken lightly, but now is time for the man who beat him on the first day, Fairy Tail team B's Hiei Jaganshi," Chapatti announced as said demon stepped forward for his turn.

Hiei stripped his black cloak off in one fluid motion and let the wind carry it to a random spot, being sure to keep track as to where it landed, this showed off him in his sleeveless black shirt and form fitting black pants tucked into white shin tape with black karate footwear. He began to unwrap the cloth on his arm and let show his dragon of the darkness flame mark in full view of everyone, he left a little of the cloth on his arm as he held his arm at a ninety-degree angle across the front of his torso, he made sure to take note of everyone's faces, confusion mostly. He let the power radiate off him and bleed out into the sky as it turned black as night, black lightning began to crack through the sky and hit at random buildings within Crocus, it wasn't at all contained to the stadium, the crowd could hear the buildings collapse from the stadium. Huge black pillars of energy came froth from the sky and created a cage around the border of Crocus, the entire city saw that they were trapped in the city as the darkness that suddenly sprang up got darker and darker until everyone was only seeing through a haze of black. Hiei's right arm was now engulfed in black flames that radiated with more power then he ever unleashed back on Tenrou, or anywhere that the rest of the guilds had ever seen, it was almost time to unleash the dragon, just a little more to get everyone a little more afraid. He was able to direct some lightning to attack a few good spots on the stadium directly so it would create a small earthquake and let them feel more fear, when he thought that they suffered from fear enough, it was time to unleash the greatest attack this world would ever see. "Dragon," he said as his entire shirt was ripped off form the power behind the attack, "of the darkness flame," a huge and powerful dragon made of black flames that almost took up the whole stadium was brought forth shot into the sky, it was able to be seen from miles away, in full clarity. When it was high enough, Hiei made it come back and aimed it right for himself, and in a huge shock to the crowd, the dragon seemingly engulfed Hiei in its own jaws and disappeared from its power source being destroyed, only for everyone to be surprised again when Hiei was left unharmed. The only difference was the lack of dragon mark on his right arm, his eyes are what drew the rest of Fairy Tail though, they radiated power, he walked calmly to the machine and with a small ball of his power from the dragon, like the size of a gumball, the machine exploded into a huge explosion. When it was done, the number that showed was that of nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine, and it looked like it was phasing in and out as if it was trying to go higher than what it could, and like that, in one intense and scary move, Hiei got second place in the game.

"What an amazing show by the strongest being in Fairy Tail, Hiei Jaganshi, that just put his Fairy Tail team B tied with Fairy Tail team A for first place, Raven Tail comes in second with Sabretooth taking third, Mermaid Heel is in fourth, Lamia Scale and Quatro Puppy are tied for fifth, with Blue Pegasus coming in last place," Chapatti announced.

1st. Fairy Tail B-32pts  
1st. Fairy Tail A-32pts  
2nd. Raven Tail-24pts  
3rd. Sabretooth-23pts  
4th. Mermaid Heel-21pts  
5th. Blue Pegasus-17pts  
6th. Quatro Puppy-16pts  
6th. Lamia Scale-16pts

"Let's move on to the battle rounds, first we have the kitten with major claws, Millianna, versus Quatro Puppy's towering giant, Semmes," Chapatti announced, the two quickly got to the arena floor and got ready, when the gong sounded, they began their bout, Semmes with a spinning attack. Millianna tried a magic restraint tube, the other guy was able to bounce the tube off of him by spinning really fast and knocking Millianna away from him, after another tube, a kitten blast, and another tube that finally latched onto him, Millianna tangled Semmes up for a win. "Millianna's treating the arena like her own personal cat box and she's got something big to burry," the kitten started getting off the field after her match in time for the next match to be called, "the next match in the battle segment is between Rufus from Sabretooth and Eve from Blue Pegasus." The two went down and as soon as they reached the middle and sounded that they were ready, the bell rang for the start, Eve attacked with some snow magic, but Rufus avoided that by showing a memory of Eve's that had Hiei stepping away for a moment to puke, then Rufus hit a fake Eve with Night of Falling Stars. Eve countered with white blizzard to find the real Rufus, who countered that with a different spell that made human sized pillars of molten rock that hit Eve and knocked him out of the match, "and that's the match folks, it looks like this holy night is over with Rufus winning." Eve was picked up to receive medical attention while Rufus returned to Sabretooth, "now it's time for the third match, bringing the lightning is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dryer going against the mysterious man in the mask, Alexi," and what a farce of a match this was going to be.

Hiei could tell the differences in energies from here, Laxus's trumped that of Alexi, the Raven wasn't showing any signs of suppressing his energy either, not that he could, these people don't know how to suppress their, what was the term, magic, so Hiei doubted this match provided entertainment. That was, until the bell sounded and Alexi began to overpower Laxus, which should not be happening, the others were saying so because of their faith in Laxus and was denying what they were seeing, Hiei knew it was wrong because of their energy level differences. That wasn't the only thing though, the fighters were moving around, but their energies weren't, and the two weren't the only ones, they were standing still in the same spot as when the match started, which should not be happening, "this isn't right, their energies are still in the middle ring, not moving around."

"What, we should stop this match and report it then, Laxus could be in danger beyond just Alexi then," Mira suggested, which wouldn't be such a bad plan if Hiei didn't have a better one, and he'd get information for Tartaros as well, two birds, one stone.

"Don't, instead, I'll check in with my Jagan eye, if it starts to go south for even a moment, then I'll step in, until then, don't say anything," Hiei instructed and watched as they nodded in understanding, he moved his bandages a little before activating his third eye, what he found was interesting. It seems that all the members of Raven Tail were on the field as well, and it seemed that the energy of Alexi was that of Ivan, Makarov's son and Raven Tail's master, it was at this point that Ivan made his move and attacked Laxus with paper dolls, yelling about a Lumen Histoire. Hiei delved deeper into Ivan's mind and found that this Lumen Histoire was a source of unlimited magic, and Fairy Tail's darkest secret, he didn't know what it looked like, but he did know that it radiated power, when Ivan's mind became distressed though, Hiei left it and saw what happened. It seems that Laxus was able to beat all of the members of Raven Tail by himself, so Hiei wasn't needed after all, and when Ivan came flying out of the illusion thanks to a punch from Laxus, the veil on the trick had been lifted and the thought projections of the others disappeared. Raven Tail was kicked out of the games for sending in all members against one opponent, and for their guild master participating in the games for the next three years, Laxus was declared the winner and all that was left to do was for Fairy Tail A and Lamia Scale to go against each other.

"Let's move on to the next match after that let down of a match, Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvel against Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy," Chapatti announced and the two of them ran for the ring, Chelia tripped on a stone on the way and fell down in front of everyone, Wendy went to help her, but tripped herself. As the bell rung for the start of the match, Wendy instantly took off with an enchanted wing attack, however Chelia dodged and countered with funnel made of black wind and revealed herself to be a sky god slayer, Wendy used her own wind to dispel the attack though. Wendy was then attacked by her opponent when she done a sky god's dance attack and sent her upwards, however when Chelia jumped up to do a follow up attack, Wendy countered with a sky dragon's talon that sent Chelia back to the ground as Wendy landed in a crouch with Chelia landing with a stager. Both slayers released a devastating roar towards each other and when they collided, it made a huge torrent of winds that blew everything away quite nicely, and when the dust cleared, it revealed Wendy a little worse for wear and Chelia with hardly any scratches on her. Then came a furious exchange of winds towards one another, during their fight they decided it was a time for a snack and began to eat some of the air, Wendy whipped out a secret art of dragon slaying and blasted Chelia with an attack made of compressed air pressure in the shape of a drill. Chelia not only survived the attack, but she also got up and healed her own wounds as well, Chelia then began to attack with a secret art as well, and in when it hit, it only scraped Wendy's arms as it passed overhead, Wendy transferred power to Chelia so she wasn't able to attack properly, clever. Then came a purely hand to hand combat bout between the two, each one was taking on the other one with quite the showing, and Hiei could tell that they were hardly thinking about being in different guilds now, they may have actually became friends, he still didn't understand how that happens.

When the ending was finally called, it came down to a draw, and as he has normally done, Hiei didn't stick around to catch the ending announcement, but he did leave with a small smile on his face at the last bout, both competitors had small fists, but, as cliché as it sounds, spirits as big as the sky.

1st. Fairy Tail B-42pts  
2nd. Fairy Tail A-37pts  
3rd. Sabretooth-33pts  
4th. Mermaid Heel-31pts  
5th. Lamia Scale-21pts  
6th. Blue Pegasus-17pts  
7th. Quatro Puppy-16pts  
8th. Raven Tail-Disqualified


	11. Fearful Fourth

The Three Demons

Chapter 11

Fearful Fourth

It was now the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games and the sun was high in the air for the competition, which was already floating in the middle of the arena, "it's a sunny day for magic and mayhem, we're ready to kick off day four's contest with a bang, which is called navel battle. That's right folks, strap yourselves in for an exciting scrimmage in the sea, the battlefield is a large ball of water, if you get pushed out, you lose the match, the last contestant left in will be declared the winner, however if two competitors are left in the field then a special rule will come into play. We call it the five-minute rule, in this instance, if one of the remaining challengers exits the ring within the first five minutes of the final showdown, then they will get last place," Chapatti announced and answered the question as to why there was a giant ball of water in the arena.

"So, this essentially becomes an underwater sumo match," Yajima clarified for those that had Kuwabara level of intelligence, to make matters worse, Hiei couldn't compete like last time, the water would diminish the advantage that he has, speed and fire would become too diminished.

Lamia Scale sends Chelia Blendy  
Blue Pegasus sends Jenny Realight  
Mermaid Heel sends Risley Law  
Fairy Tail B sends Juvia Lockser  
Sabretooth sends Minerva Orland  
Fairy Tail A sends Lucy Heartfillia  
Quatro Puppy sends Rocker

Just like that, the gong rang, and the battle started, Lucy set things off with Aquarius, she sent most of everyone spinning with a shot of water, Juvia sent her own cyclone and pushed against Aquarius's own cyclone, while they were evenly matched, Jenny knocked out Rocker. After that Aquarius left for a date with her man and left Lucy hanging high and dry, so Lucy called on both Aries and Virgo to help her, Juvia pushed on and sent a torrent of water for her, all the while everyone else was trying knock each other out. Juvia decided to stop messing around and decided to knock everyone else out of the ring with an attack she made to try and impress Gray, Jenny hit the ground first, then came Chelia, then Risley, Minerva was using a type of magic similar to what Mukuro has, space alteration magic of some sort. Lucy had both Virgo and Aries help her stay in, after the attack ended, Minerva used her power to actually send Juvia out of the water herself, now it was only Lucy against Minerva and now it was time for the five-minute rule to start, nobody expected what happened though. Minerva basically started to torture Lucy, every time Lucy recovered from a space-based attack, Minerva delivered another one, during which, Minerva ranted about how the people were doubting Sabretooth because of Fairy Tail, each attack was more brutal then the last. Minerva did all of this within five minutes and when she was done, and Lucy was beaten and passed out, she was cast out of the water so that she would get last place, she was basically hung out of the bubble of water by her head by Minerva before she was dropped like a sack of potatoes.

The rest of Fairy Tail was mad, especially Kain, he was ready to go down there and destroy everyone, but his care for Lucy outweighed his anger for Minerva, so he got to the ring in an instant, he was cloaked of course, and made sure that he caught her before she hit the ground. The rest of Fairy Tail team A got there as fast as they could, along with Juvia and Chelia from Lamia Scale, both Chelia and Wendy got to work doing emergency healing to make sure she came out alright, the others glared at Minerva as she glided from the water sphere to the ground. When she touched down, she spoke in a condescending tone, "you can glare at me all you want if it makes you feel better but remember that I acted in full compliance with the rules of the competition."

"That may be true, but you went way outside the bounds of basic human decency," Erza retorted, even though it was a waste of time, the only way to get something through a head like Minerva's is to beat it into her.

"Hehe, I was simply trying to entertain the crowd is all, and to be quite honest you should be thanking me, I made sure she knows that she, just like the rest of you Fairies, know that you are no match for the rest of Sabretooth," Minerva replied back arrogantly.

It seemed like Natsu, Gray, and Erza were losing their temper and were about to do something before Hiei appeared before them, "don't waste your time on the likes of her, those that pick on those that are weaker then themselves to send a message aren't really a threat, just all talk," he commented.

"I'm serious about my message, Sabretooth is the top guild and we will remain the top, everyone else will remain at the bottom where they belong, even you, with all your power, it still pales in comparison to mine, I'm the strongest mage, you are but an insect," Minerva retorted.

"Like I said, all talk, you made a flaw in your show of power, you showed it to me, with that match I know exactly the right way to deal with you, you have nothing to threaten me with, pathetic little kitten," Hiei stated before turning and walking away with the rest of Fairy Tail A.

"You dare, you better hope we never cross paths in these games, if we do, then I will destroy you and all that you hold dear, you're nothing to me, you hear me, nothing," Minerva screamed at him as they followed Lucy to the infirmary, and ignoring her outbursts as well.

1st. Fairy Tail B-50  
2nd. Sabretooth- 43  
3rd. Fairy Tail A-38  
4th. Mermaid Heel-37  
5th. Lamia Scale-25  
6th. Blue Pegasus-20  
7th. Quatro Puppy-18

With that, the rest of team B decided to meet them in the infirmary with Juvia coming in first asking, "any word on Lucy's condition," as she came through the door, followed by Mira, Cana, Gajeel, and finally Laxus, Hiei was already in the room and leaning against a wall with crossed arms.

"She's not out of the woods just yet, but she'll pull through thanks to Wendy and Chelia's aid," an old woman by the name of Porlyusica that reminded Hiei of the old psychic, Genkai, just not as grumpy or as old as the 'hag' as the detective always referred to the woman that has passed.

Lucy started to wake up and it was at that time she said, "I'm sorry, I screwed up again, because of me we only got one point in that round," it was true, Fairy Tail A only got one point, but he also knew something the others didn't, he wasn't as old as he was without some perks you know.

Hiei did something about what she said though, something nobody was expecting, "weakness isn't dependent on a loss, weakness is not having the strength to admit when you are over your head, you tried to take on Minerva, the top mage in Sabretooth, you let pride get the better of you, that was weak."

Everyone else was in shock, Hiei just said words that almost sounded comforting in some way, actual help, "don't take this the wrong way, but when did you get a heart," Gray asked, he was joking of course, he knew that the demon had a heart, a cold and black one, but still a heart.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I don't like any of you, and the fact that she let her pride get in the way of her logic side, knowing she was weaker then her opponent, is why I don't like her or any of you, pride means nothing if you don't live past it," Hiei commented with a small glare. That glare was towards Mira and Natsu who had small grins on their faces, he just knew this was going to come back to bite him, but the quicker they deal with that then the quicker they can get this little game over with.

"As much as I don't like to agree with him Lucy, your safety is the first thing you need to worry about, being number one means nothing if we aren't safe to enjoy it," Kain said from her bedside in a brief moment of wisdom, that was the gist of what Hiei was saying, not all, but he'll let that slide.

Master came in after Kain handed Lucy her keys and Cursella, that was dropped during her beating, and made an announcement, "unfortunate circumstances, but I'm glad both teams are here, I was just contacted by the game's organizers, we've been asked to consolidate the two teams into one."

The others were shocked about this, Hiei, Mira, and Natsu weren't though, they had all known something like this might happen, "makes sense, with Raven Tail disqualified, that leaves only seven teams that can compete, the brackets would be to uneven," Mira stated with a hand to her cheek.

"As for the scores, we're only allowed to keep the lower one, team A's thirty-eight points, so we'll have to choose wisely and make sure they are all strong and will not be evenly matched," Makarov said thoughtfully as everyone else got to thinking as well.

Cana just blurted out something though, "listen, we all know that Laxus, Erza, Natsu, and Hiei are going to be on the team, that's a given seeing as how they are either super strong or wants revenge on Sabretooth really badly for what they did to Lucy, but who's the fifth?"

"I think it would be best to put Gray on the team and have Gajeel as a reserve member, Gray needs to show that Rufus can not keep him down just by a single contest, and Gajeel because he has often shown just how powerful and true to the guild he is," Makarov stated, and that was it.

Minutes later and the rest of Fairy Tail was back in the booth and cheering the oncoming team on, "day four's battle round is about to be underway, and we'll soon find out who made the cut on team Fairy Tail, mister Yajima has a long history with the guild, any predictions," Chapatti asked. It was a no comment, "let's get down to business and announce the lineups for today's battles, match one will be Blue Pegasus versus the frisky Quatro Puppy, on round two we have the ladies of Mermaid Heel facing off against Lamia Scale, and today's highlight, Sabretooth versus Fairy Tail. Now, put your hands together and meet the Fairy Tail team," out came the team in quite the epic way, Natsu convinced Hiei to put on a little show, with a spinning tornado of black flames, out came the five members, from left to right, Laxus, Hiei, Natsu, Erza, and finally Gray, all with stoic faces.

The members of the team directed their stares to Sabretooth as soon as they were seen, and that then turned it to a glare, except for Hiei, he remained stoic and kept an eye on everyone else, then came time for the battles and everyone except those fighting was headed to the stands. Those fighting were Ichiya and Rabbit from Blue Pegasus going against Bacchus and Rocker from Quatro Puppy, before the fight the four fighters shook hands, after that came the unveiling of the rabbit, it was another Ichiya, Hiei disappeared from sight to puke for a moment at there being another troll. After that came something stupid, Ichiya thought that just because the cat looked like him that he would have what little fighting strength the troll had, the cat Ichiya was so incredibly weak that he got knocked down in one blow, making Ichiya have to win by himself. Then, for a twist ending, Ichiya inhaled some type of vile odor from a tube and won the match with a single punch delivered to both Rocker and Bacchus, and after came the fight between Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka versus Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna. Kagura started the match by having Millianna fight alone, since this was just a game, Lyon and Yuka played with Millianna instead of actually fighting her, using her cat-like nature to provide a little entertainment for the crowd, making her chase an ice mouse and hide under a table from the cold. At one point Lyon made a tiger chase her into the wall and knocked herself out, that is when Kagura joined the fight and made quick work of Yuka with her sheathed sword knocking him out, then Lyon came out with a three-animal based attack, it was nullified with her gravity magic. Just before she struck with the final blow, the bell rung for a tie to the battle, they wasted too much time playing with Millianna, though, Hiei saw that Kagura wasn't giving it her all either, probably as thanks for not attacking Millianna directly, throughout the match not once was she attacked.

Natsu and Hiei made their way to the ring, they had been informed that they were going to be the one's to participate so they could get to the ring as soon as they could, as they were about to be announced though, Natsu stopped them for a moment, "I want you to hold back during the fight."

"What makes you think I would hold back, even if you're the one asking it, this may be a two on two match, but I'm perfectly capable of defeating them myself," Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow, please don't let the master of Tartaros do what the fire demon thought he was.

"This isn't a tournament for the entertainment of a bunch of high rolling gamblers, nor is it a tournament for the ruling spot of demon world, this is a game to see who is the number one in all of Fiore, so let's go back and forth a little while, pick at our food before we eat," Natsu suggested. Hiei wasn't looking all that convinced, in fact, he narrowed his eyes and had the eyes of defiance against the plan, "come on, let's give them a fighting chance, it's no fun beating people that you know you can win against, and if you do I'll get Mira and Mard to lay off you and Seilah."

Hiei thought about it, on one hand he'd get to finally go on a date and end the night with something more then a peck on the lips and not have to worry about the girl's 'parents', on the other hand he'd have to hold back quite a bit, "fine, just make sure they 'lay off' as you put it."

"Now, at long last we've come to the battle that everybody's been waiting for, one guild was considered the strongest guild in Fiore seven years ago, and the other currently holds the title, this is going to be a great match, Fairy Tail's Natsu and Hiei versus Sabretooth's Sting and Rogue. We're about to witness a showdown of epic proportions, they aren't just any wizards, three of them are dragon slayers, and two of them are demons, but only one is a demon-dragon hybrid, now who will win, the Fairies or the tigers," Chapatti announced to everyone. The competitors stared each other down and you could feel the tension, judging from their power levels, it should be quite easy to take them both down, but Hiei just adjusted his power output and decided to go along with Natsu's plan, who knows, maybe he'll have fun, not.

The bell sounded for the start of the match and just as Sting and Rogue were about to run after Natsu and Hiei, the two demons appeared before said dragon slayers with fists cocked back and delivered a blow to each of their jaws, Natsu against Sting and Hiei against Rogue. Natsu continued the assault by kicking Sting away, Sting skidded back before shooting at Natsu with a white dragon's roar, it ended up heading for Hiei, he just stood there and knocked it away with a swipe of his hand before Rogue attacked him with a shadow dragon's slash. It was easy to block with a left arm coated in his demon energy before swiping the offender away, Natsu came in and grabbed Rogue by the face and soared to Sting's location and forcing them into one another before attacking with a fire dragon's wing attack and breaking them apart. "You guys are tough, that's for sure, makes it more fun," Sting commented as he stood up and wiped the dirt from his mouth, he wasn't looking to bad at all after the attacks, neither was Rogue, a little less slouched then Sting, but neither was seriously hurt.

"Hn, from what you've shown us, you couldn't have slayed your dragons, they probably just begged you to kill them from having such weak slayers such as you," Hiei taunted, it got the desired effect, now the tigers were enraged, you could see it on their faces.

"We are not failures, we'll show you our dragon slaying power, we'd be happy to show it to you, white drive," Sting said, and his body glowed with a white aura, his power level increased as well, he was not marginally stronger then at the start of the match, but it still wouldn't help.

"Shadow drive," Rogue said, like Sting, his body glowed as well, except his aura was a black aura that covered his entire form in nothing but shadow, how interesting, he was going to have to fight someone that could turn into shadows if he had to guess, he couldn't wait.

Sting was the first one to make a move though, he ran for Natsu straight away and hit with a glowing right fist that Natsu just barely was able to block before Sting continued with the assault of numerous punches with glowing fists, Natsu didn't block most of them. Hiei had Rogue circle him before the demon got impatient and decided to swipe his hand where a shadow was, as predicted the hand went right through Rogue as he was nothing but a shadow, Hiei then went for a right kick that was useless as well before trying a left roundhouse kick, nothing. When Hiei went in for a left jab, Rogue acted and knocked him back with a right kick to the demon's chin that had him sliding back a little bit, Rogue then made a play for an obvious frontal assault, Hiei used a fist of the mortal flame to get past the shadow, but it did nothing as he countered with a right elbow. Sting kicked Natsu in the face and forced both Hiei and Natsu to smash their backs into one another, Sting and Rogue each landed on top of them and kicked up some dust Sting went and punched Natsu before giving a high kick with his right leg before climbing over him and kicking him again. Rogue was swiping away at Hiei, who was trying to look interested at such slow attacks, but it was hard when the swipes were all so predictable, he let Rogue get one swipe, it was on his wrappings that held the dragon of the darkness flame mark on his right arm. That is when Rogue and Sting went in and decided to do a tag team beatdown on both of the demons, who let it happen of course, at the end they kicked them to where they both crashed into each other before palm striking them away together as well. Sting continued to strike at Natsu after that before finally hitting him with a strike that put a magic circle on the demon, it was obviously a paralyzing seal, it was obvious what was going to happen now, Natsu was going to be the new punching bag for Sting, but with a subtle nod to Hiei, time for a change.

Hiei was having Rogue circle him in his shadow mode, any projectile that Hiei launched just passed through him, but finally Rogue attacked with a claw strike aiming behind the demon, it was swiftly caught by Hiei with a bored expression, it was time to switch the momentum. Sting was about to deliver a big punch to Natsu, only for him to get punched in the face with a fire coated fist that drove him back, Natsu was only able to move thanks to him burning off the circle himself before Sting even got close, and his own demon energy countered the holy energy. Hiei brought the grabbed hand of his attacker to him before just backhanding Rogue in the jaw with enough force for some blood to gather in the boy's mouth, that is when both Natsu and him knocked their enemies into the wall of the arena, Natsu punched while Hiei kicked. The twin dragon slayers tried to fight again, but they were each hit back with a fist from both the demons, Sting had enough at that moment and charged his dragon slayer secret art, holy nova attack and hit Natsu with an absurdly powerful move to others, all it was is too damn bright for Hiei. Natsu was standing there after the attack with a single arm raised and not a single scratch on him from the force of the impact, it wasn't even a good breeze to Hiei, and Natsu just looked a little bored now that he's sampled that, which was predictable really. Rogue went in for a sneak attack on Hiei, but he was just swatted away like a fly thanks to a backhand from Hiei again, this time it wasn't enough to draw blood, but it was still enough to hurt the dragon slayer, Hiei and Natsu must have had the same idea because they looked at one another with smirks. Natsu knocked Sting into Rogue and Hiei knocked Rogue into Sting before both were kicked away from in the same direction by those they were fighting before Natsu kicked Sting to the ground and Hiei slammed his fist onto Rogue's head and knocked him to eat some dirt as well.

Sting and Rogue struggling to get back up, "we're not finished yet, give us some credit, we didn't expect this to be easy," Sting grunted out, that is when him and Rogue decided to pull out their trump cards, they could each go into dragon force at will, this made their power grow greater than ever. Sting was covered in white markings that were shown on his shoulders and the side of his head where the ears are, Rogue's markings were only noticeable on his head, more specifically where his ears are, but you could also tell that his hair was radiating with power thanks to how it stood up. Hiei asked the silent question to Natsu, the question of weather or not they had to let them win a little now, Natsu nodded his head yes before Sting sprung into action alone, knocked Natsu way back to the wall of the arena while Hiei moved to sweep at Sting's head before being blast back by Sting. Natsu used the moment from the hit to handspring from the ground and onto the arena wall before rocketing to the white dragon using his fire, Hiei just planted his feet firmly on the ground before speeding for the white dragon himself to help Natsu with a double-team against Sting. Natsu and Hiei sent a volley of punches and kicks in almost perfect sync with one another, each one either blocked or evaded by Sting with ease, Sting soon grew tired of that and Kicked Hiei before grabbing Natsu as he was coming in for a fire coated punch and threw him to knock into Hiei. When the landed, Sting used a holy breath attack to attack them and destroy the floor of the arena, they each landed on a chunk of rock as it was falling as well with Sting chasing them, Natsu used his as a platform for a fire dragon's sword horn to knock into Sting and send him in the right direction. That direction was going to Hiei who was waiting with a fist of the mortal flame to send Sting crashing to the ground, it didn't do much as Sting unleashed his own attack his holy ray that sent many different attacks slamming into the two demons as they descended to the ground. When Natsu landed, he went for another hit on Sting, but Sting unleashed his own punch on Natsu who looked to struggle to block it before Sting sent the demon flying and into a wall of the underground arena, Hiei came from behind for an attack but was kicked away for his troubles. Natsu tried again with a fire fist that was swatted away by Sting before delivering a punch that sent the pinkette slamming into a rock, Hiei came for another go around that was dodged before being kicked aside again as well, Natsu attacked again with the same result as last. Hiei went for a straight attack that was dodged to the side before Sting dodged to the side again as Natsu came from behind with a flaming fist, Hiei came in with an attack that was dodged before both of their attacks were dodged by Sting jumping away from them again. As one last attack, Sting shot them with a roar and that seemingly put them down, they weren't moving and Hiei was aggravated, he growled lowly at Natsu and silently asked again if now they could end this, Natsu rolled his eyes while going into a thinking position and listening at what the twins were saying.

"Change is inevitable, and there's the proof, the head of the old generation of dragon slayers lying battered and beaten at the hands of true dragon slayers, their era was grand but now it's come to an end," Rogue commented from standing on a small cliff overlooking the scene before him.

"You got that right, good fight, that was the toughest I've ever had, sorry Gajeel wasn't here for you to beat him Rogue, but since he's weaker then Natsu, I guess we know that you're stronger then him, and I kept my word of beating Natsu," Sting said with a smile at his partner.

Natsu nodded to Hiei and they both got up as though nothing was wrong with them with Natsu saying, "not so fast pal," they were acting like everything was fine, though, only Natsu was acting as though they were stronger then what they were, "my head, I feel like a train ran over me."

"Will you stop patronizing them, you're going to make it seem like they're stronger then they are, you and I both know that their attacks did nothing to us, equivalent to a bug bight," Hiei commented while whipping the dust form his cloak, it was dirty, but not in tatters like it usually is.

"Oh come on, you had fun with the back and forth fighting, you just won't admit it, and I like to give anyone a fighting chance, especially with those that try really hard to be stronger then what they are, and you're the one who agreed to it," Natsu pointed out the last with a deadpan.

"I only agreed to it because you said you'd stop Mira and Mard from interfering with my dates with Seilah like they always do, but now I've grown tired of that back and forth crap and have decided to just end this," Hiei declared while finishing to dust himself free of dirt.

"Oh, come on, I admit that they are a little too pompous and arrogant with their slightly higher then average human power, but come on, we needed to provide a little entertainment to the events, one that wasn't thanks to TORTURE," Natsu yelled the last bit towards the Sabretooth booth. "Now, stand aside and let me put in a good lesson on these kids and show them that it is not alright to try and be show offs with their power," Natsu said before he was about to step in front, but Hiei glared at him in a show of defiance, that is when Natsu spotted a cave, a cave he remembered from long ago. "Is that a cave, change of plans, I'm going to go down that cave entrance and explore while you can stay up here and battle against them," Natsu instructed cheerfully before running off down the cave's tunnel, and leaving behind a Hiei with a twitching right eye at the antics of Tartaros's master.

"Did we just get ignored by Natsu for a freaking cave, what the hell," Sting roared as he tried to charge past Hiei, only for said demon to disappear in a blur and knocked Sting back with a single wave of his right hand before sticking it and his left in his cloak's pockets.

Rogue chose to send a dragon force powered shadow dragon's roar for Hiei, only for him disappear from view again with a burst of speed that put him in the line of fire of a glowing white fist from a dragon forced Sting, which Hiei caught with a bored expression, this was beneath him. At least he could have a little fun though, "what small level of power you have, it's like a child facing an adult," he mocked before slamming the same hand that had a hold of the fist with into Sting's face and made Sting fly into the wall of the underground area they were fighting in. Rogue went in as soon as Sting was inside the wall and tried to go for a straight punch, but it was slapped away before a foot found it's way into the shadow dragon's gut before getting a roundhouse kick to the face, and that is when Sting decided to come back to the party. He came back to catch Rogue so the both of them could charge at Hiei together, both Sting and Rogue coated their fists with their magic and sent a volley of punches for the demon, who only had to use one finger on each hand to block the attacks, it only ended when Sting went for a kick. Hiei ducked under the kick in a way that it put a slayer on either side of him, they turned around went for a punch each, he just swatted them away like flies before blasting them back with a wave of demon energy, they didn't stay down after that though, had to admire their tenacity. Sting and Rogue were soon going for him again, this time Rogue used his shadows to get behind and Sting come from the front with a glowing fist to blind the demon, Hiei just decided to attack them both with a tornado of flames that tore through the two like butter and left them beaten and burned. They struggled to get up, their injuries were only growing while their magic was draining quickly, they decided to put everything they had into one last attack, they each stood side by side before making two giant orbs of magic power, Rogue make a black one, and Sting made a white one. They grew and grew until it was ten times their size, and in an instant, they vanished before the power was condensed into very small orbs of magic in the palms of their hands, those magic orbs began to fuse together into a spinning black and white sphere between the two. Sting and Rogue slammed their respective hands out and making a fist in the process, the both of them launched their attack as they stood back to back, unleashing a huge wave of black and white energy headed for the demon, who looked on in a little less boredom then before. Hiei brought forth his right hand and coated in black flames, time seemed to slow down as he heard the thoughts of the first master, 'there are some walls that power alone will not break through, but it is possible to get beyond them, if you harness your feelings,' what nonsense. "I'll show you feelings, I'll show you my hate, Dragon of the Darkness Flame," the infamous dragon that he has become known for shot forth from his hand and met the attack halfway and ate the combined powers before continuing. The resulting explosion made it hard to see who won to the audience, there was a lot of dust that was picked up from the result, but Hiei knew this was their loss, it wasn't even a contest for him, he began walking calmly to the center of the small cavern they were in and waited for the announcement.

When the dust finally cleared, you could see that both Sting and Rogue were down on the ground with intense burns on themselves, "unbelievable, the last man standing is Fairy Tail's Hiei, let's hear it for Hiei who single-handedly took down Sabretooth's twin dragons. It's a huge win for Fairy Tail, they've moved back into first place, what an exciting way to end day four of the Grand Magic Games," Chapatti announced as Hiei jumped from edge to edge of the cavern until reaching the top. "We're giving the fighters a day to recuperate then it's on to the thrilling conclusion, it's all culminating into one ultimate match a match that pits every team member on the field to duke it out in a battle royal, only one guild get's the title folks, so you won't want to miss it," Hiei left as usual after that.

1st. Fairy Tail-48pts.  
2nd. Sabretooth-43pts.  
3rd. Mermaid Heel-42pts.  
4th. Lamia Scale-30pts.  
4th. Blue Pegasus-30pts.  
5th. Quatro Puppy-18pts.


	12. Final Fifth

The Three Demons

Chapter 12

Final Fifth

Hiei was on top of the inn and getting some rest, hands behind his head and laying on his back with his head against a sign for a pillow, it was night now and he could sense Natsu was moving to the hotel, with a quick mental stand by, Hiei chose to ignore him leaving with the dragon slayers, plus Lucy and Gray. He fell back to sleep until the voice of Natsu entered his mind once again, telling him to meet up at the palace, and to stay in the shadows while following them, with a click of his tongue in annoyance at being asked to do this and that, he did what was asked, he might get useful information. With a quick burst of speed, he arrived at the palace and sensed the energies of who he was looking for, he stuck the shadows as he entered and followed a long hallway until he came across those he was looking for talking in front of a large gate, talking about something dumb, time travel. Traveling through time using the power provide by all twelve zodiac keys owned by celestial wizards, all they needed was for an eclipse that was scheduled to occur on the seventh of July, the same day as when the dragon slayer's dragons left, and the day before the final day of the Grand Magic Games. That is when the royal army arrived to arrest Arcadios, they were charging him with treason at revealing sensitive information to outsiders, which was logical, it was when they were about to arrest the Heartfillia girl that Hiei finally decided to interfere at all. "I think not," Hiei voiced and made it echo throughout the hall before appearing from the shadows as if he was blended into them naturally, "you have the knight and the former tiger, along with her keys, you will leave the Heartfillia girl and her keys alone," he said while calmly walking to the front of the group.

"Tell me boy, why would I do that, she, along with the rest of them have heard a state secret that must not be shared or risk sharing, I'm willing to let the others go since taking them into custody would arouse more suspicion then just the celestial wizard alone," the man in charge stated calmly.

"Because if you do, then you know that there would be a team in here the final day of the games to break her out, one that is sure to have Natsu, one of the key figures in the guild and the one they would take note of the most if he were to be absent from the games, there is another reason as well. If all the keys were to be in custody under your care, a sympathizer to the foolish knight's plan of time travel, which should never be done by the way, would more than likely use the keys or free one of the wizards to use the keys, making all this pointless," Hiei explained to the short man.

The man pondered this for a moment with his hands behind his back and eyes closed before he made a choice, "your points are valid, but I also have a duty to protect the kingdom, so you will take the keys with you as you go, but the wizard will stay as a guest until after the games, deal?"

Hiei took his turn to ponder over the deal, with the keys separated and in separate locations, it would be highly improbable for them to be able to open the gate, the girl would be here as a guest and would not be harmed, thus the gate would not be opened either way. "Deal, Lucy, give me your keys," Hiei ordered with an outstretched hand, never taking his eyes from the short man, when he felt the wait of the keys in his hand and took a quick glance to make sure it was her keys, he put them and his hands in his pockets, "do not betray me little man." With that warning, Lucy calmly walked with the large group outside silently, while the prisoners were taken to holding cells, when they were outside, Natsu and the others said goodbye to Lucy and that they would see one another after the games, just asked to make sure to watch them win. They left quietly after that and walked calmly to the inn, the walk was a silent one, it took a while when going at such a slow pace, but they eventually reached the guild and relayed the situation to Makarov, he understood, but didn't like it and almost sent a team after her, but didn't in the end.

The day of the final day in the Grand Magic Games finally came after that and fireworks were all going off as everyone cheered for the final day of the games, "this is what we've all been waiting for folks, it has been an exciting weak, filled with incredible magics and emotional moments we will never forget. Today though, one guild will become number one in Fiore, and the winner of the Grand Magic Games, ladies and gentlemen, it's been an honor to spend this time with you and our fellow commentator the esteemed mister Yajima. We also have a very special guest with us today, you all know and love him as the official mascot of the Grand Magic Games, the always entertaining Mato," Chapatti announced, "usually you can find him in the arena acting as referee, but not today."

"No sir, that won't be necessary, because today is extra special, the final match," Mato announced loudly for everyone to hear his cheerful voice echo through the arena, "now let's get this thing started and bring out all the competitors," he said.

"Currently in fifth place and hoping for an upset after the hunting dogs turned tail chasers, Quattro Puppy," Chapatti announced as the team entered with the crowd cheering despite their place in the games.

"It's true that the drunken hawk Bacchus has been on the losing side this year but he's still a force to be reckoned with," Yajima commented out loud as Bacchus remained upbeat despite their place in the games.

"Here come our fourth-place teams, first is Lamia Scale, will Lyon Vastia, the ice wizard that rivals Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster, bring the heat in today's battle or will his team just get frozen in their tracks," Chapatti asked as said team entered the arena.

"He doesn't have to do it alone, don't forget that the god slayer Chelia Blendy and Jura Neekis are extremely powerful as well," Mato stated, and that was true, if Fairy Tail didn't have people who could out power them.

"Next up, the guild that excludes intoxicating class and perfume, with Ichiya back at the helm, it's Blue Pegasus," Chapatti announced as said team entered with Jenny in place of the rabbit since it was all but useless in the games, and too ugly to be here as well.

"They're currently down in fourth place tied with Lamia Scale, but now's their chance to breath in the sweet smell of victory, good luck," Mato commented again with an optimistic attitude, but everyone had a feeling they could not win, nice of them to try though.

"In third place we have the great company of Mermaid Heel," Chapatti introduced as said guild came out in a huge pillar of water for their introduction, and of course, they all came out with confidence at coming in third place and ahead of a team with a wizard saint.

"Beautiful ladies but don't be fooled by their sweet looks, they are definitely not delicate little flowers," Yajima commented as the team walked closer to the center of the arena floor with confidence around them.

"Believe the calm exterior of their leader Kagura Mikazuchi burns a fire of intensity," Mato commented, now that they got a closer look, Kagura did have a very serious look on her face, and she was gripping her sword tighter than normal.

"Let's hear it for our second-place team, what a shocker to see this guild, who is usually in the top spot, playing ketch-up, is this an end to an era, there's the twin dragons, Sting and Rogue, who have a major bone to pick with Natsu and Hiei after their crushing defeat on day four. Can they settle the score, let's give it up for the mighty returning Grand Magic Games champion, Sabretooth," Chapatti introduced to the crowd who cheered on vigorously, but not as loudly as they did on day one of the games, the difference didn't go unnoticed by said team. As Sabretooth was walking in, they all had scowls on their faces at what was said, the only one that didn't was Minerva who had a vicious smirk on her face, "those are some serious looks they got on today," Chapatti commented.

"Surely, they realize there is a lot on the line," Yajima commented, it almost sounded like a question, as if they weren't taking this seriously, but you could tell they were taking this a little too seriously, it was just a game to the others after all, not really life or death.

"And now for first place, this guild that is making a historic comeback after literally falling off the map seven years ago, let's welcome Fairy Tail," Chapatti yelled out as the entire crowd cheered for them. Out through the entrance was smoke as in walked the team, the team consisting of Natsu up front, to his right were Gray and Laxus, and to his left were Hiei and Erza, they walked out as if they own the place, because they had every confidence in the first's tactical plan, but the others didn't need to know that. The crowd roared with cheers that were a complete contrast to what they received when they first entered the arena on the first day, it was only a testament as to how strong they showed that they were, and how weak and simple minded that a crowd was and how easily they are swayed. "Alright guildmate, show us your skill, your magic, and the bonds that tie you together because this is it, the last round of the grand magic games will feature a full team survival game," Chapatti announced as the teams split up and spread across Crocus in different locations.

"Strap in pumpkins because there is a special arena for our final fight, the entire city of Crocus itself," Mato informed as the lacrima vision was brought forth and showed an overview of the city that would be the battle ground.

"The teams have already been spread throughout the field and are waiting on standby," Yajima also informed as the vision began to show the various teams, including the Fairy Tail team talking to one another.

"The combatants will rush through the city battling any opposing guild members they encounter, knocking out or incapacitating any opposing wizard will grant the victorious wizard's guild one point on the board," Chapatti stated.

"First each guild must elect one member as leader, but there's a catch to this rule," Yajima stated, of course there's a catch, it was probably that no other guild members from the other teams know who the leader is, so they have no way to know who is who in the battle.

"None of the guilds will know who the opposing team's leaders are," Mato said, and Hiei thought right, all that was left was to use his jagan to find the leaders from the other guilds, it would be easy, and it was easy, the leaders were predictable, Minerva, Jura, Kagura, Ichiya, and Bacchus.

"Defeating a leader is worth five points, this means it's theoretically possible for each team to win up to forty-five points meaning that every guild has a shot to win the title," Chapatti announced, not every guild had a chance, no other guild had a chance against Fairy Tail, it just wasn't fair.

"Should the teams stay together or split up," Yajima rhetorically asked, it was obvious that covering more ground would being a better advantage, but having another weak human watching your back would be found appealing to some.

"Strategy will be a key factor this round," Mato stated plainly, the teams were spread out at different locations, but our team was by a fountain in the center of what seemed to be a park, all but Hiei were in a circle and seemed to be discussing something, Hiei only payed attention out of boredom.

"Listen, we have to win this as added insurance in case they don't want to let Lucy leave the palace, Lucy is counting on all of us," Erza stated and got nods of the head from everyone except Hiei, he didn't really care, he was just there to make sure they didn't lose the games.

"She's not the only reason we're fighting," Natsu commented with a fire in his eyes that said it all to the others, even Hiei couldn't deny that fire, he didn't care about it, but he couldn't deny it, not that he'd want to when he get's the chance to see what a bunch of humans are made of.

"Flame Brain's right, we're winning this thing for all of our friends in Fairy Tail," Gray stated while trying to look a little cool, he also had a determination in his eyes, but it didn't burn with the intensity that Natsu's did, it was actually diminished with his gloomy eyes.

"It's the least we could do to thank them, after seven years of heartache, they deserve nothing short of victory," Laxus said with a smile, there was a little static that could be seen in his eyes, everyone was just leaking their power from their emotions, humans.

"Not to mention it'll be fun to see who screws up the groups individual plans first," Hiei commented as they got into position in front of the water fountain, the plan was simple, if you really thought about it, but Hiei had to admit, that first master of the guild was quite the tactician.

"Who will gloriously stand at the pinnacle of the magic world, we're about to find out, LET'S RUMBLE," Chapatti yelled as they started the plan, which was just standing there in the same spot as though nothing was going on around them for the moment, but they were paying great attention.

A lot of the other teams spread out in groups of two or three, but some stayed separated and set out alone, Fairy Tail however, did one thing that nobody expected, they stayed in a line and didn't move a muscle for the first half of the games, in this time Quattro Puppy received no points. In fact, they were completely taken out of the competition, Lamia Scale took three of them out while Mermaid heel took one and Sabretooth took the leader, Blue Pegasus took two Mermaid Heel though, but that wasn't really influential to the overall plan, but Mermaid Heel took out two Lamia Scale.

Now is the time that Fairy Tail finally acted, and boy did they act, the first move made was by Rufus of Sabretooth though, he used his night of falling stars to attack them all, but didn't expect them all to dodge at the same time, except Laxus who just took it straight on. Erza headed north and took out Jenny when she rounded a corner, while Natsu took out Eve and Ren to the south, as Hibiki was running he ran into Gray who was the one to take him out of the competition straight away and reducing Blue Pegasus members to one. In a single stroke, that last member, Ichiya, was taken out by Jura from Lamia Scale, speaking of Lamia Scale, Chelia defeats a Mermaid and earns a point for them, that was short lived as Hiei instantly crashes into her and knocks her through several buildings and effectively knocking her out of the competition.

The games drug on with the only thing that happened for a while being Gray winning over Rufus from Sabretooth, now he was waiting for others to find each other as the plan dictated so he could support where he could, he didn't like it, but he decided to go along with it. It seemed to take forever before the first fight went underway, but not the way that the first master had thought it would, in actuality the fight was between Kagura and Erza with Minerva joining not long after. Hiei began making his way for the fight, halfway there he saw and felt the explosion that came from the spell used by someone, more then likely a little trump card played by Minerva to finish the fight quickly, it obviously didn't work because he didn't feel their energy dissipate.

He arrived at the fight between Kagura and Erza, Minerva long gone with the energy of Millianna and clearly taken hostage, Erza was spouting some nonsense about how she thought she was weak, that apparently drove Kagura over the edge and was about to strike her down. She would have as well if Hiei hadn't intervened and used his sword of the darkness flame to stand up to her Archenemy, which was far stronger then what he thought considering the amount of power he had to pump into his own sword to keep it at bay. What nobody expected however, was for Kagura to blush a little and jump back as if to avoid him altogether before saying, "please move, I need to punish her for my brother's death, she says that she's the cause just to protect Jellal, so she needs to pay," she said in a pleading voice.

"No and tell me why you always have a blush whenever you look at me, I'm certain that we've never came across one another, but you seem to know something about me, what is it," Hiei asked as he pointed his sword at her as the dark flames danced along the blade.

"It was seven years ago, you found me talking to Millianna about Jellal, told me that the way of the warrior is about knowing what you want and taking it, but never to use your sword in anything that would dishonor yourself or what you believe in, I began looking up to you after that. I kept searching the magazines and papers to find anything about you, went to the magic council and looking through their public records and found that you were able to take down a powerful dark mage, that was your first known appearance, you've been with Fairy Tail ever since. I also took notice that after a mix-up that almost had you arrested, you were intrigued about Jellal having amnesia and paying for his crimes or not, you have honor the likes of which I've never seen, yet you defended that man, why," Kagura asked as her stare began to harden.

A piece of the ceiling was about to crumble on top of her and would have if Hiei hadn't shot a blast of energy up and disintegrated it in an instant, "I read his mind, all the pieces of the puzzle, everything he did are known to me, and the reason I defended him at the time was because he had amnesia. He was the same as a blank slate with no idea what he would be punished for if they took him in or if you had chosen to kill him while in that state, that would not satisfy your anger, nor would it bring honor to your brother, killing him wouldn't either, he was not the cause of his death. Scarlet wasn't either by the way, she claims to be weak, but she isn't, by human standards at least, the reason she lost was because her opponent was stronger then her, she was not weak, and your brother chose to get in front of an attack meant for the one that Scarlet was protecting. Your brother was killed, yes Jellal was the man that killed your brother, but the one that was controlling him was a woman named Ultear, and the man controlling her was a man named Hades, who was trying to obtain or resurrect Zeref, or something like that, I didn't care on that part."

Kagura was shocked, Jellal himself was being controlled, and then the person controlling him was being controlled as well, and the man that was doing all of that controlling was all for the sake of Zeref, "just how far has that man's wickedness spread throughout the ages," she asked anger.

"You're wrong, in truth, the cycle of control ended with Hades, he may have done so for Zeref, but the black mage himself played no part of it, Hades was just dipped into a world he didn't understand, and in the end, it led to his death, so you have no reason for vengeance. Find something else to bring honor to that sword, like seeing how you do against a demon," Hiei advised as he readied his sword and brought his energy up to immense levels to show her that he was her best chance for a fight.

"Very well, this might just be fun, never fought a demon before, and I do need a reason to fight now that I know those that controlled Jellal in killing Simon is dead," Kagura commented while readying her own sword and making sure her magic power was raised as well. She moved in a flash of speed and power, as did Hiei, both had either their magic power or demon energy coiling around their blades, when they met, Kagura sent a slash from the left going to the right while Hiei blocked by holding his blade at a vertical angle to keep her slash at bay. They stayed locked in that position before they broke apart and sent slash after slash towards the other one, they didn't let up, not for a moment, they decided to step things up a notch and began going faster and faster as they moved until they were nothing but blurs to the camera. Not even Erza, who should have been able to see something from their fight, couldn't even see a flash, not a single spark could be seen by her eye as she stared in awe at the fight between the two, the speed was just incredible, even at full strength, she wasn't sure she could move that fast.

They finally settled down a few feet from one another, only Kagura was panting, not hard, but still panting, "you are fast, for a human, and your sword skill is better than my own former sword master, but you're lacking in many areas, stamina for instance," Hiei commented with a smirk.

"Shut up, I'm not out of this yet, I'll fight you until I'm beaten and broken on the ground," Kagura stated as she held her sword at a ready position, or would have if it suddenly hadn't been in her hands, and before she could question where it was, she found her sword piercing through her stomach.

"This little fight has gone on for long enough, your fight ends in a draw while I get the points," Minerva declared as she yanked the sword from Kagura's stomach and watched as she fell to the floor, then she brought out Millianna, beaten and bruised, "I believe I've earned another point."

That brought Sabretooth's total points tied with Fairy Tail's, each sitting at a nice 54 points each, but the two injured might die of blood loss if their wounds weren't treated soon, "Erza, take the Mermaids to get help, I need to teach this tiger what it means to fight a demon," Hiei ordered as he sheathed his sword.

"Don't bother, I'll take you both on, a queen always fights on her terms, so I'll be taking on both of you, the half beaten fairy, and the demon scum that thinks he can take on a true queen such as me, I can't wait to watch your face twist into despair," Minerva stated sadistically with a light chuckle.

"Go, now," Hiei ordered again, Erza grabbed the two mermaids and ran for the arena to get Kagura and Millianna some help, Minerva tried to get in her way, but Hiei stepped in front with a wave of fire to send that thought away and focus solely on him during their fight. In the distance, they felt a wave of power before it even sprung from a random building, it had both fire and shadow in it, then it was announced that Natsu beat Rogue earning Fairy Tail some points, "it seems we're no longer tied for first place, I was actually hoping for better."

"You want better, how's this," Minerva screamed as she cast territory to blow up the space all around him, but he saw that coming jumped out of the way in time, she kept sending blast after blast at him in hopes of him going down, but his speed was too great for her to get a good blast in. "You lowly worm, you can't escape my space magic, as long as I can see you, I can blow you to pieces, the ultimate guild deserves nothing less then the ultimate magic, territory," she growled out as she continued the bombardment, trying her best to hit him by any means she could.

"Your magic is nothing compared to what I've faced, I've faced demons with more space bending techniques than you could ever hope to achieve, but unlike them, you won't get the chance," Hiei stated before stopping completely, she saw this as her chance to attack, and so she did. A barrage of space magic meant to blow him to pieces hit, but it did nothing, it did nothing because Hiei began raising his demon energy quite high, high enough to literally bounce off the magic that was coming to blow him up, he kept raising it until he thought he should open his eyes. When he did, he saw Minerva, queen of the tigers and self-proclaimed strongest mage, quivering at the feeling of his power, he took a step towards her with his right foot and the entire structure they were in began cracking just from the step, with another step it was ready to come down.

Minerva was now seeing what very few has ever seen, even fewer in this realm, Hiei was showing off, showing off why he was among the top five in all of demon world, she was being shown the true power of a S-class demon of the highest order, "please, have mercy," she whispered in fear.

Hiei leveled out his power so that it was only creating small cracks as he was walking, by the time he reached Minerva, she was shaking with fright the likes of which none of Sabretooth had ever seen from her, "no," he said before doing something he wasn't really fond of doing as a warrior. He undid his covering that covered his Jagan eye and put her under an illusion where she was forced to be a small child and watch as strangers came to her and her father before torturing her father and making her watch before proceeding to rape her continuously, breaking her for years. All of this happened in less then a second before she fell unconscious at his feet, he hated doing that, it took too much concentration and forces him to put in every detail manually as to make the victim unaware of what has happened, and in the end make sure they are traumatized forever. It also holds no honor in it, he'd find more honor in killing every child and pregnant woman in the stadium then to put someone under the illusion that he just placed Minerva in, but taking pleasure in everything she has is only fit for the lowest class of demons, so she deserves to be treated as such.

Hiei heard an announcement about how, almost at the same time, Jura, Lyon, and Minerva had all been taken out of the fight, that should have brought their score up to 66, but it only brought it up to 61, meaning that Minerva wasn't the leader, Sting is, and he was all that was left of his guild. It turned night time pretty soon and that is when a white flare was shot forth to signal Sting's position, meaning he really wanted to prove himself, too bad he will forever be branded as a fool for thinking he can go against his betters, but now was as good a time as any to inform him. He calmly walked to where the flare originated from and came across the sight of Sting, the other members of the team walking in as well, or limping in Gray's case, Laxus wasn't looking too good either, and Natsu looked absolutely pathetic for someone able to go against Acnologia evenly. "Well there's a sight, it's weird, being surrounded by heroes from my childhood isn't really all that grand," Sting commented as if he had a shot at winning, Hiei really wanted to beat this little human into the ground for the amount of arrogance that this third-generation scum had.

"Quite flapping your gums, we'll fight you one on one, take your pick on who you want to get beat by first," Gray ordered, what a fool, the only ones that was going to beat him was those healthy enough to do so, Gray and Laxus were not one of them, Hiei knew Natsu was faking it.

"Why not all at once, and I'm giving you the highest respect here, my new power will make this a fight for the ages, the only two that has a chance of beating me are Hiei and Erza, although I do wish Natsu was a bit healthier so we can have a rematch," Sting commented with confidence.

"Fine, if you want all of us to fight against you so badly, don't say we didn't warn you," Hiei said before Sting spiked his power as high as it could go, it was better then last time by about half of what Hiei was expecting from the white dragon slayer, "is that it, let me show you real power." In a stunning show of strength, he raised it to thirty percent of his power as apposed to the twenty he was using to intimidate Minerva, but to intimidate the will of a dragon slayer, he knew he'd have to raise it higher, which is why he was raising it to thirty instead, to crush his spirit.

The effect was seen in an instant, the dragon slayer could do nothing against this monster standing before him, but surprisingly, he didn't back down, he knew he could do nothing and yet he chose to fight instead of back down, interesting, and he even tried to spike his magic as a show. The others stood beside of Hiei and acted as if the energy was nothing, it was nothing for one other person, but the others were having difficulty standing straight under the pressure, but they didn't back down with the energy, but neither was Sting, the slayer was more willful than he seemed. After a few more moments though, that will came crumbling down as the slayer fell to his knees in despair, "I can't do it, I can't beat you, I'm too scared of that power, the eyes that all of you possess, I surrender," Sting said in a voice barely loud enough for the microphones to pick up, but they did.

"IT'S OVER, THE WINNER OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS FAIRY TAIL," Chapatti called out to everyone as cheers erupted from the arena, you could hear them all the way to where the victors were, everything was done, Fairy Tail won and now it was on to the celebration, oh what fun.

1st. Fairy Tail-67pts.-Winners  
2nd. Sabretooth-54pts.  
3rd. Mermaid Heel-45pts.  
4th. Lamia Scale-40pts.  
5th. Blue Pegasus-32pts.  
6th. Quatro Puppy-18pts.


	13. So It Begins

The Three Demons

Chapter 13

So it Begins

"I can't believe this is happening, you're really moving up in the world," Natsu exclaimed with a huge toothy grin on his face, he was in an all red tuxedo with a red rose in his left breast pocket, gold buttons, and a dark red Fairy Tail emblem on the back.

"This is truly a wondrous day, I can't wait to tell Seilah all the details, you look great by the way," Mira exclaimed next with a pleasant smile on her face, she wore a dark green dress with white accents and a flower lace that showed off a healthy showing of cleavage.

"Thanks, just one question, why the hell am I doing this," Hiei growled out from where he was in front of a triple headed mirror in a black suit with extravagant designs on it, the room they were in just screamed royal dressing room, filled with only the three demons of Fairy Tail.

"Do we have to explain this to you again, we just finished explaining to you yesterday why you're getting knighted," Natsu question with an exasperated sigh at having to explain something again, but to be fair, the man in question didn't want the knighthood anyway.

"As many times as it takes for me to finally understand how it is I'm getting knighted and how this works with your plan," Hiei asked with a scowl at being dressed up like some kind of doll, he's just lucky that the detectives aren't here, he'd never hear the end of it then.

"Because, you're quick thinking to dispel the situation in front of the Eclipse gate resulted in the zodiac keys being separated, blocking the plans of a man from the future from opening it and letting four-hundred-year-old dragons through," Mira started the explanation.

"These dragons would know me and would let slip who I was, you stopped that and saved the kingdom from utter annihilation, therefore we are letting the king knight you to honor the heroic action you took," Natsu continued the explanation.

"This will also put Fairy Tail in good standing with the council, seeing as how it was one of its members that saved the kingdom and was knighted, which also opens the doors to certain things such as information nobody else could get," Mira explained again.

"Including possible locations as to the members of the council that are sealing face through body-link magic, and I really don't want to use Crawford for help on this, the guy already creeps me out, so, you're going to be knighted so we don't have to use him," Natsu finished the explanation.

Hiei growled as an attendant came in and told them it was time, Natsu and Mira grinned at him and left to their seats, they were only there to wish him good luck in the first place, and the only ones that were allowed to do so without fear of getting disemboweled by him, lucky them. When Hiei heard the music sounding for him to start walking, he did so and walked at a brisk pace with his hands in his pockets in hopes to get this over with, he made it to the front in record time, as usual, with the king having a ceremonial sword drawn. "We are all gathered here in honor of this young man, whose actions and quick thinking led the salvation of our kingdom, therefor I do now dub thee, Sir Hiei Jaganshi," the king announced as he taped each shoulder of Hiei, who refused to bow, even to a king. After wards, Hiei turned on the spot as the king yelled out, "SIR HIEI JAGANSHI," and everyone clapped and a few whistled, some did cat calls, why that was, Hiei didn't know or care, he just wanted this to be over, so he hurried and walked out of the ceremony. Needless to say, Hiei didn't stay for the after party, even though it was in his honor, instead, he quickly made his way to the inn and began to sleep instead of involving himself in such trivial and pointless matters. When it was the next morning, he was told by Erza a strange detail, Kagura now sees Erza as an older sister and Hiei as an older brother, she realized her feelings for him was only at a sibling level, so Kagura may be visiting the guild regularly, wonderful.

It was a few days later when everyone arrived in Magnolia at the same time, miraculously, and walked down the streets of the city in a glorious victory march, of course, not everyone was a part of the victory march, Hiei chose to remain in the shadows for reasons that are his own. A few weeks after that is when something else happened, it was just a normal day, all was quiet, team Natsu was coming back from a job requested by someone important, and as they separated to each do their own thing, Natsu motioned for his fellow demons to follow him. "Kinana, could you watch the bar for a while, I need to go do something with Natsu and Hiei, private demon business," Mira asked, usually when someone mentions something like demons they receive weird looks, but when one of the three mentions it, the others don't bat an eye as they nod.

After receiving the nod, Mira walked out from behind the bar and rushed over to where Natsu, and now Hiei who appeared from the ceiling, was waiting for her, the three calmly walked out and left a curious guild, they didn't show it before all of them walked out, but once they were out. "Is it just me, or are those three spending even more time together," Lucy mentioned to herself with a curious look and a hand on her chin, she received various voices of agreement with her observation from those around her at the bar, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, and Cana.

"It does seem to be quite odd, I don't remember Natsu and Mira being all that close to each other before," Erza mentioned herself as she took a bite out of strawberry cake with a look of concentration, thinking on the sudden change of relations.

"Well, I guess it does make sense that they're hanging together now, those two and Hiei are demons, which I still find shocking that Natsu was a demon and didn't know it, but I assume they can relate to one another," Lisanna commented with a thinking face as well.

"Did you guys ever ask where the three of them went for their training for that three months before the Grand Magic Games, I mean, I went with Elfman and you to the mountains to train, Laxus and his lackeys went some place I don't' care to know, Gajeel and Lily to a remote forest. You guys all went to the beach and got your second origins released, that was huge help to win, but where did those three go off to," Cana questioned before gulping down a mug of beer that was instantly refilled by Kinana without someone telling her to.

"I don't know personally, but they did smell like they've been to something like a crypt when they got back, but who knows where they actually were," Wendy commented herself, she didn't like the smell of crypts, they were scary for a little girl her age.

"That sounds a bit disgusting," Levy commented with a scrunched-up face, Lucy then got a thinking pose herself, she then had a thought that made her gain a massive blush and shift uncomfortably, Levy saw this, "what's on your mind Lu, you have a thought you wish to share."

Lucy shook her head, not trusting her words at the moment, however Cana caught on to what she was thinking and voiced it instead, "I think I know, she's thinking that maybe those three are together and having some three-way fun," she wiggled her eyebrows for effect.

The others caught on instantly and gained massive blushes, all for different reasons, Wendy because she was to young and innocent to hear about such things, Levy wondering about Gajeel's opinion, Lisanna imagining her instead of Mira, and Lucy thinking of her, Kain, and another person together. Erza was the one with a blush from a completely different reason, a few different reasons, first was because she was imagining, in huge detail, what they were doing at that moment, second was because she wished that she could with Jellal, and third was a little anger at the indecency. "How could they do such a thing, it is so immoral, we must put a stop to it at once," of course, that was the furthest thing from Erza's mind right now, the thought of catching them in the act and having a good time while everyone else was distracted was what was on her mind.

"Calm down Erza, we have no proof that's what they're doing, for all we know, Mira and Hiei are helping Natsu learn how to control his demon powers, I imagine that it takes a lot of patience to teach Natsu anything," Levy guessed that instead, then Erza wouldn't drag them off to chase them.

Erza thought for a moment before sighing, "you're right, Natsu was difficult to teach, it was almost as if he was deliberately acting stupid just to make me beat him, it was so aggravating," Erza then gripped the counter top so hard that it started to crack.

"See, the three of them are probably just training, Hiei trusts Mira and Natsu because of what they are and Natsu knows that Mira and Hiei can help him because they have the same kind of power, and Mira is just too nice to refuse Natsu's help," Lucy summed up, that had to be it.

"Yes, that makes much more sense than Natsu in a relationship with Mira and another man," Erza commented as she eased her grip on the poor table, the other girls never thought they'd feel sorry for a table, but Erza just made another impossibility a reality.

"Let's talk about something else, I think we just about broke Wendy for a moment there," Lisanna commented as she noticed Wendy about to faint from what that talk was implied and silently thanked her for changing the subject, preferably to one with less references to such a thing.

* * *

With team demon

It took them a little time, but the three demons of Fairy Tail finally reached the spot where they transported to Tartaros the first time, just like before, Natsu raised his hands and they were transported to the familiar landscape, it was as if nothing had changed, and they were glad for it. They began their walk and entered through the large doors without a sound, "I'm glad they finally turned off that damn alarm, it was annoying," Natsu commented as they walked into the compound, his two fellow demons following him to their destination.

"Don't be like that Master E.N.D, they're just glad to see you, and it's a good way to let them know when you're home," Mira chirped in, for some reason, she had started to call him 'Master E.N.D' like the rest of the demons while they were in Tartaros.

"This is a waste of time, can we get on with this, Master E.N.D," Hiei said the last part in a mocking way, unlike all the other demons of Tartaros, Hiei refused to call him Master E.N.D and was the only one that openly challenges his decisions, others would question, but wouldn't challenge.

"I'm not too thrilled to be called Master E.N.D either you know," Natsu commented quietly to himself as they reached their destination, it was the control center of the guild, "this is where we start our plan, with a single signal, Jackal will start the operation and blow up the magic council." They made their way to the large screen that a man was seen working at, a very large and fat man, along with Kyoka, "Kyoka, did you order the dark guild Succubus Eye to go to Sun Village and eliminate a guild of treasure hunters," Natsu asked the female demon.

"I ordered no such thing, a mere guild of treasure hunters is no concern of ours, they acted on their own, should I go teach them what happens when they act out of line, it will be a good example to the other guilds as well," Kyoka asked, it sounded like a good idea to her.

"Granted, you know the drill, find anyone that could be of use to us and bring them here to be turned into a demon, as long as they wish it, leave no witnesses, and I'm only going to tell you this once, get back here with enough time to help oversee the mission," Natsu ordered and the demon left. "Crawford, I want you to give us a few minutes, we need to work on a few things in private that only demons can be aware of, and you're just a dark mage," he ordered the fat man who bowed and left silently, normally he'd question why if a demon gave him an order, not with Master E.N.D though.

"What went on at Sun village Master E.N.D, I heard a rumor before team Natsu made it back that it was attacked and frozen by Succubus Eye, is that what happened," Mira asked, she knew the source of the rumor in Magnolia and knew how unreliable it could be.

"Not exactly, it turns out that Minerva somehow got out of her coma without any of us knowing, she joined up with Succubus Eye and they went to the village to take out some treasure hunters, the treasure hunters were there to find an eternal flame, it was beneath the frozen village. The eternal flame was actually Igneel's close friend, I made sure that I was hiding when he talked with the others, sadly though, he gave them information regarding my identity as E.N.D, said that Igneel failed to kill me long ago, I think they're now on our trail," Natsu informed the two.

"That isn't good, we can't let Fairy Tail know who it is that they are going up against, and we can't let them find us, we should keep the dragon slayers far off at separate locations, it should be easy manipulating them while we're there sabotaging any leads they get," Mira suggested with crossed arms.

"That will not be happening," a little girl's voice sounded in from behind the gathered mages staring at the screen, they turned to face who spoke and saw the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion standing there with narrowed eyes at them.

"Awe, sister, it's good to see you, how did your 'talk' with brother go," Natsu asked with an almost teasing smile at seeing who it was, Mavis's narrowed eyes were quickly replaced with a flushed face and steam coming out of her ears.

"You know that him and me never got to that point in our relationship, not really sure we could ever get to that point," Mavis looked incredibly sad as she said that part, "regardless, back to what I said, if you do this and enact this plan, it will not be as members of Fairy Tail."

"First master, all we're trying to do is reunite Natsu with his lost love, the best chance to do that is to draw her out of hiding with thinking that the dragon slayers are going to be incredibly weak, giving her the perfect chance to strike," Mira explained part of the plan.

"While you're at it, you're going to get rid of the magic council and their corruption as well by killing all of them, I know that doesn't really sound wrong to you, getting rid of the corruptions in the council isn't at least, but killing them to do it is not the way," Mavis insisted.

"It's the only way ghost, killing the corrupted members of the magic council now will make sure no one gets any ideas about turning that way again once the new magic council is up, we're getting rid of two birds with one stone, a lost love and corrupt council," Hiei stated.

"Plus, we're not actually going to use face, we're going to make is seem like we are to draw her out of hiding, once she's out and in front of us, I'll engage her in battle while Hiei remains on standby and ready to delve into her mind with his Jagan and bring her mind back. Me and him are the only two that can take her on, Zeref would lose, he'd never be able to die, but he'd never be able to win either, Hiei is as powerful as me, and I'm as powerful as her, so I'll be fighting her while he brings her back from within her mind," Natsu explained calmly to help things.

"Still, I will silently support you Natsu, as you are the brother of the man I love, and I know what it's like to have that taken from you, but I also have my job as a founder of Fairy Tail, you will not be in Fairy Tail as long as this mission of yours is going on, but I will give you what help I can. Change your appearance some, make it impossible for them to tell who you are, if you don't let them know who you are then I will give them an excuse as to why you three aren't with them, like an important job or something," Mavis offered, they hit a soft spot with her and lost love.

"That's acceptable, staying with them and silently guiding them somewhere would be a lot harder than staying out of their way, a lot easier too, and without my nose, there's no way that they can find us in time to stop us, we'll be done before they catch up," Natsu stated with a smile.

"I know, and you should know that the only reason I'm doing this is because you could have been my brother, and I disagree with what Zeref did to force you to kill him, well, try to at least, but also to thank you for putting the guild mark on him so we could actually see each other. That was a big part on why it took me so long to get back from our 'talk', as you put it," Mavis admitted with a heavy blush, she knew they couldn't actually interact, but just knowing that he could actually hear, see, and talk with her brought a smile to her face.

"Now that you have your information, I think you should leave, we still have details that we need to plan and there is no reason for you to actually be here now," Hiei suggested with an impassive face, in truth, this was starting to bore him, he wanted to go spend time with his demoness.

"That reminds me Hiei, you heard me from where you were in the underground during your fight on the fourth day, you chose to use hate to attack, what I meant was to use love and the feelings of your bonds with the guild, not hate," Mavis narrowed her eyes at the demon for this.

"Tch, bonds have no place on a battlefield, emotions like that get in the way of an attack," he commented with a scoff at the little idealism, people like her might gain strength through their 'love and bonds' but those like Hiei gain power through hate, anger, fear, and pain.

"Don't bother trying to change him Mavis, he may be a demon with the same emotions as anyone else, but that means nothing with the way he was raised, his world is different from ours, harsher and more focused on strength," Natsu told her in hope to speed up the talking.

"Very well, I sense that you do have a good heart deep down, which is why I allow you to stay a member of Fairy Tail, so do not betray this trust, I don't know how, but you will pay," Mavis told him with narrowed eyes that just looked like a little kid's glare to him, he nodded anyways though.

'Now that things have been determined and threats have been made, can you leave now Mavis, it might be good for you to have plausible deniability for some of this stuff," Natsu stated smartly, she nodded and turned to leave and walked through the door and headed back to Fairy Tail. "Now, there is one thing I need to make sure you understand Mira, there is a chance that so many things will play out differently then we think, that Fairy Tail will get in the way of so many things and somehow find us before ready, that there will be a huge fight that ends in a bad way. What I'm trying to say is this, are you sure you're ready to fight with Elfman and Lisanna, Erza and Laxus, even having to go against Makarov himself if it comes down to it," he asked her to make sure she knew what she was doing, this wasn't going to be a non emotional fight.

Mira nodded before she spoke, "I know what is about to happen Natsu, no, master E.N.D, I know that Elfman and Lisanna won't forgive me for betraying the guild like this, Lisanna probably won't forgive me for helping you find a love different form herself, and the guild won't understand. Despite all that, I just can't stand by while someone loses their love, not when because of them I found my love in Mard Geer, we demons should help each other, and I know it will be tough, and my emotions may not be completely ready for this, but I will do it, I have to."

"Good, I won't ask if you have any problems with this, you don't really care about them either way," Natsu guessed for Hiei, who gave a steady nod showing he was right, "if we're ready to begin, Jackal is already in position, let's do this thing, shall we." Natsu walked over to the control panel and pushed a few buttons, Jackal's face appeared on the giant screen, "you may begin, kill everyone and leave no surviving council members," he ordered him, the blonde demon nodded and the screen cut off, their plan has now begun.


End file.
